Temari is Not A Cheerleader
by kazorashi
Summary: She never cheered for anyone. Daichi asked her to come to a game and gets turned down. Not giving up, Daichi cheers her on to cheer for him. Only soon to figure out, that her style of cheering was different from everyone else's. But was he too late?
1. I've Always Cheered For You

Temari is Not A Cheerleader

**Disclaimer: Okay, I no own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit beat me to it. **

No worries kittens. I'm not quiting my other fic. I'm just frustrated by the fact that the Chara Temari has NO FIC of her own! C'mon peeps! She's a character too! I know I shouldn't start another one. So, I'm going to be writing two fics at a time. Ohh....something to keep me motivated and busy! If you like Daichi and Temari, read on!

I will never abandon fics! NEVER!!! Unless, I get into a horrible accident. Let's not hope for that, aye?

Hobey-ho. And a new start, I shall go.

* * *

Daichi's golden colored eyes (A/N: I have no idea the color of his eyes...) eyed her suspiciously. Her long, magenta hair with a pink nadeshiko flower clipped onto the left side. Her violet eyes, darker than the shade of her hair, eyeing her history book intently. The sun shining from the window lightened up her cream colored skin. Daichi could feel his gaze turn into a glare.

Why didn't she ever cheer for him? Ever since they were little, Daichi could remember seeing her only _one _time appearing to one of his soccer games. He was glad, sure, but he was also frustrated with the fact that she didn't even _smile_. That girl never _once _smiled during the game. Was he not good enough for her to cheer for him!?

Impossible.

Daichi was one of the best at soccer. He had moves that seniors couldn't do! If you got straight down to it, he was the best. Damn straight, he was the best. Was she blind? After that one game, she never cheered for him again. Not that, she really cheered for him anyways. Still, the more people who cheered for him, the better Daichi wanted to be. And the better Daichi became. But Daichi wanted to get even _better_.

Daichi pursed his lips together in a stragiht line.

_What the hell? _The seventeen year old boy thought as his uniquely green hair (A/N: Anyone know Daichi's hair color?) covered his eye sight. Daichi blew upwards to get rid of the strand of hair. _Why doesn't she cheer for anyone? _Daichi thought to himself, his glare still fixed upon the girl. Daichi sighed as he looked at the plain girl.

Straight hair, plain yellow tee, army capri shorts, yellow, black, and white vans with socks that snugged around her legs. Plain.

It's not like Daichi wanted a plain girl to cheer for him. Still, the more, the merrier. Right? Before Daichi knew it, the class bell ended and people started leaving for class. Daichi swung his green bag over his shoulder and walked over to Temari.

"Yo." he greeted. The girl looked up at him with a blank stare.

"Hello." she said in a nonchantly tone as she picked her books up. Daichi frowned at her unenthusiasm.

"I gotta a soccer game this Friday, you should come watch." Daichi recommended with a smile. The girl's violet eyes looked up to Daichi.

"I'm sorry. I can't." she said. Daichi frowned again.

"Why not, Fujisaki Temari?" he asked.

"... It's complicated. Although, Rhythm, I'm sure, would cheer for you." Temari requested. Daichi's frown deepened.

"What?" he asked, somewhat shock that she turned him down. "But he always cheers for me!"

"Everyone cheers for you." Temari stated as she walked out the classroom. Daichi followed her, determined to make her come to a game. At least to one of the last five games left.

"Yeah, well, not you!" Daichi replied. "You gotta come and cheer for me!" Temari stopped in her tracks.

"I don't cheer for you?" she asked, rather confused. Daichi gaped at her.

"No!" was his simple comeback. Temari looked rather apologic.

"I'm sorry." she said. "Good luck in your next game." Temari said as she continued on her way. Daichi sighed in frustration as he jogged to catch up to her.

"Not that kind of cheer! Like, come to my game and smile kind of cheer." Daichi said. "You know, like how Ran does." Temari looked at Daichi with a confused look.

"I'm not Hinamori-chan. I can't cheer like her." Temari said.

"Why not? It's simple. Just go to a game, throw pom poms in the air or something. Yell out, _Go Daichi!_ Something like that." Daichi suggessted.

"But, I've always cheered for you." Temari said, looking Daichi straight in the eyes. Gold met violet. Daichi stopped walking as he looked inside her eyes more closely. There was a little spark in there. A little, honest spark hidden in her eyes. And that spark was strong enough to hold his gaze. Daichi got a little lost in her eyes. They showed more life than any other person Daichi had met. There was a look of sadness mixed with happiness. Before he had a chance to observe her eye some more, Temari looked away, breaking their gaze. She continued walking. Daichi snapped out of whatever trance he had and jogged to catch up to Temari.

"No you haven't! You haven't once cheered for me!" Daichi complained. Temari looked at the boy.

"There are more ways for cheering a person on, Souma. You may not know this, but I've always cheered for you. Since the beginning, I've cheered for you." Temari said.

"Then come to a game of mine!" Daichi pleaded.

"Why?" Was Temari's simple question.

"Prove to me you've always cheered for me." Daichi said without any hesitation.

"By what, going to a game and yelling until my voice gets sore?" she questioned in an amused tone. Daichi gave Temari a thumbs up.

"Yeah!" he said. Temari only shook her head as she giggled to herself.

"I wish..." she mummered.

"Well, why not?" he asked. It was silent as Daichi waited for an answer. The only thing he got was a small smile appearing on her face.

A tiny smile.

A fragile smile. One that looked like it could shatter easily.

"Fujisaki?" he asked. Temari looked at Daichi.

"Te-chan!" yelled a voice from the school gates. Both students turned their heads to see a boy with long, violet hair and a white beanie hat on. Eyes similar to Temari and wore black sweats with a white vest on. His headphones were worn around his neck. "Yo! Let's go home! I'm tired and wanna hit the sack!" Rhythm shouted out.

"Good-bye, Souma. And good luck in your next game." Temari said as she walked over to Rhythm. When she got over to his side, Rhythm eyed Daichi suspiciously as he wrapped one arm around her shoulder. Daichi watched him curiously as they left.

Daichi felt a dark aura consume Rhythm as he eyed him suspiously. What did Daichi do? All he did was talk to his sister. That wasn't bad, was it? Daichi ran his fingers through his green hair as he sighed.

"Daichi!" a voice came out of nowhere. Daichi turned around to see a cheerleader with short pink hair come over his way.

"What's up, Ran?" Daichi asked. Ran jumped to Daichi's side and wrapped him in a hug.

"That was a great game!" Ran commented. "That kick you did saved the team!" Ran said excitidly. Daichi grinned at his childhood friend.

"Thanks." he said, breaking away from her embrace. Ran looked Daichi in the eye.

"Why were you with Temari-chan just now? It's the first time I've seen you two together." Ran stated. Daichi looked at Ran.

"What? I'm just inviting her over to one of my soccer games. So that she could cheer for me." Daichi said. Ran frowned.

"Really, that's no excuse." a voice said from behind Ran. Ran let go of Daichi and turned around.

"Miki." Ran said. Miki appeared behind them, also dressed in a red and white cheerleader suit.

"What's no excuse?" Daichi asked. Miki smiled at Daichi.

"All you want is for her to cheer for you?" Miki asked. Daichi nodded his head. Ran frowned.

"But, you don't need Temari-chan to cheer for you!" Ran said in a dissapointment way. "I'll just cheer you on. More than any other girl!" Ran complained.

"Thanks....but it still won't change the fact that I want Fujisaki to cheer for me." Daichi said. Ran pursed her lips together.

"Why do you want Temari-chan cheering for you anyways?" Miki asked, interested.

"Because, she's never done it before!" Daichi replied. "I refuse to graduate this school until I have her cheer for me!" Daichi yelled to himself. He was determined to make Temari cheer for him! Even if it was the last thing he's done.

Ran looked dissapointed. Miki took notice of her fraternal twin's feelings.

Sometimes, Miki thought that Daichi was an idiot. Really, everyone else noticed Ran's feelings for him. Why didn't the blockhead notice it too?

"See ya!" Daichi said as he ran home. Ran and Miki smiled as they waved good bye to their green haired friend. As soon as he dissapeared, Ran sighed.

"It's not fair." Ran said, sitting on the bench near the school door. "I really want Daichi to like me..." Miki sighed as she sat on the bench with Ran. Ran clentched her fist together.

"Does this mean you hate Temari-chan now?" Miki asked. Ran shook her head.

"Temari-chan has done nothing wrong to me. I don't want to get jealous of her." Ran admitted, bringing her knees to her chin. Miki hugged her twin. "But...I've liked him for so long."

"I know. I know. I've seen you." Miki said. _Although, I hate to admit it. Temari-chan seems to have caught Daichi's interest. _Ran sighed as she leaned into Miki's shoulder.

* * *

Rhythm tossed his bag on the bed as he jumped on his bed to listen to music. Temari walked inside his room and gently layed her bag around his wheelie chair that was next to the laptop on the desk. Temari layed across his bed with Rhythm as he changed the music.

"What did Daichi want?" Rhythm asked as he took his beanie off. He threw it somewhere and it landed somewhere on his blue carpet. Rhythm looked at his room. _I gotta clean this crap. _He thought to himself as he noticed laundry scattered everywhere, unfinished homework past due date laying on the floor. He sighed as he looked towards his sister.

"He just wanted me to go to a game and cheer for him." Temari replied as she grabbed potato chips from her bag.

"Hey! Share!"

"I know."

Rhythm popped a few in his mouth. "He wanted you to cheer, huh? What, like how the cheerleaders do it?" he asked. Temari nodded her head as she changed the music. From jazz to rap. "Che...you can't do that." Rhythm said.

"I know that." Temari replied with a sigh. "Just one more year." she said. Rhythm grabbed Nadeshiko's hand and squezzed it tightly.

"Don't think like that." he said.

"Sorry. It's just that...." Temari's sentence was cut off by Rhythm's hug.

"Thinking like that is gonna make you even more depressed." Rhythm said. "Just stay cool. Don't let this year go to waste, Te-chan." He looked Temari in the eye. "I don't wanna believe the doc's words, but you might aswell live life to the fullest. Like a ball soaring through the air..." Rhythm said.

"...or the fan dancing with the beat. I know." Temari said. Rhythm looked at his sister.

"Still can't believe he wants you to cheer for him though." Rhythm stated. Temari laughed.

"Yeah..." she said. Rhythm let Temari sleep on his bed. He watched her closely, just in case something happened. She looked so peaceful just sleeping there.

_Pity I'm might not see it as often anymore. _Rhythm thought to himself in a bitter way. When he made sure everything was good with Temari, he ran downstairs. "MOM!!! I WANNA ORDER PIZZA!!!"

* * *

Daichi threw his bag on his army bed. He thought about Temari's eyes earlier today. Eyes like those were meant to cheer for him. Somewhere inside Daichi, he knew that. So, why the hell didn't she cheer for him!? He sighed as he slumped himself on his bed to look at the ceiling.

_"There are more ways for cheering a person on, Souma. You may not know this, but I've always cheered for you. Since the beginning, I've cheered for you." _

"Yeah right." Daichi muttered. _She's never cheered for me. _How could she have? She never went to any of his games. Only once. And she didn't even cheer. Sitting still wasn't cheering. She never smiled at the game. 'Nor did she shout for him. She didn't throw pom poms.

Nothing!

_So why did Fujisaki say all that? _Daichi thought to himself. How could she have cheered for him? She was lying.

That was it. Temari had to be lying.

"Well..." Daichi said to himself. "I guess Temari needs some cheering before she can cheer for others." he said. "Watch me. I'll make sure she comes to one of my games. I'll make her cheer for me." Daichi vowed. Eyes like Temari's were made for cheering. A special girl like her was made for cheering.

Cheering for Daichi.

* * *

Yosh! Like it? Okay, if you wanna kill some time, read my other fic. Colder Than Winter. I'll update soon! Did you like it? Yay! This is the first Temari fic!

Hobey-ho. And so I go.


	2. The Solitary Star

Temari is Not A Cheerleader

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Wish I did though...**

Hobey-ho! And so I go. Ne, yay Temari! Finally! Now to type.

* * *

"Yo Fujisaki!" Daichi greeted Temari with a positive atmosphere. "How's your morning?" Daichi asked, curious. Temari gave Daichi a blank stare.

"Well, my morning was....the same as every other morning." Temari replied, confused. _Why is Souma acting so nice? _She thought to herself. Daichi held a smile on his face.

"Just curious." he stated. "What'd you do today?" Daichi asked as he sat ontop the edge of her desk. Temari raised a brow, but decided that this was an innocent question.

"Well, I woke up, got ready. I had to wash my hair this morning. After that, I ate breakfast and left. Of course, I had difficulties waking Rhythm up. But it didn't take to long." Temari explained. Daichi snickered at her last few commnets.

"Didn't take long, eh?" Daichi asked. "You must be something if you can wake Rhythm up." Daichi said as he removed his white sweatband from his head and placed it on Temari's head. Daichi jumped up from he desk and stepped back a little. "Ne, move the star to you left some more!" Daichi demanded, jokingly. Temari, clueless, obeyed.

"Like this?" Temari asked, fixing it. _Good thing I left my hair down today. _Temari thought as she moved the sweatband a little to her left. Daichi bit his bottom lip playfully.

"That's too much." Daichi said as he walked to Temari's desk, arranging the sweatband for her. Temari watched as Daichi fixed it. She squinted before sighing. "There!" Daichi said with a grin.

"Thank you. But, Sou--"

"Call me Daichi. Everyone else does." Daichi interrupted, putting his hands in his orange sweater. That was over a loose, light pair of jeans with cuts in the knees and black and white sketchers.

"Okay...Daichi." Temari said, staring at the spiked, green haird boy infront of her. "This little act was fun, but if your doing it just so I can chee--" Temari was cut off.

"What's this?" a voice said from the class entrance. Daichi looked over his shoulder to see who it was.

"Suu?" he asked. Suu smiled as she hummed herself right inside the classroom. She skipped all the way to her seat. Daichi pursed his lips.

Seventeen is to old to be skipping. Suu reached her seat, which was behind Temari.

"Te-chan, did you do the homework?" Suu asked, noticing the sweatband around her head. She gasped. "Daichi actually let you wear his sweatband!?" Suu asked in a tone that seemed to be in a disbelief state. Daichi looked at Temari as he sat on the edge of her desk again.

"Yeah, I let her. So?" Daichi asked. Suu nodded her head.

"He only did it because he wants me to cheer for him in a soccer game." Temari said. Suu nodded her head agian, this time understanding....whatever was going on. Daichi laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. She saw straight through him. "Doesn't anyone else wear Daichi's sweatband?" Temari asked, fixing her army tee shirt and dusting her capris off. Suu shook her head.

"For as long as I've known him, your the first." Suu said as she played with her red tie that was tied around a white blouse. Daichi bit his lip as a light blush crossed his cheeks.

_Well, no one else is as organized as Temari. _Daichi thought to himself. He trusted her with it.

It was his prized possession. Someone like Temari wouldn't lose it or mess with it. So, why not let her wear it?

"I....see." Temari said in a calm matter. Just then, Miki and Ran walked through the door. When they noticed Temari, both girls gasped. Miki's eyes were filled with surprise and curiousity. Ran's eye's were filled with hurt and confusion. Pink eyes unknowningly glared at the violet ones. Suu noticed it. Worried washed over her face. Suu didn't want to see her cousin like this. Temari noticed Ran's glare aswell. She bit her bottom lip as she clentched her fists on the desk. Why was Ran glaring at her? And so intensely, Temari was getting uncomfortable.

"Hmm?" Daichi looked at Temari's hands on the table. Closed tight and shaking a little bit. He grabbed her hands and held them inside his larger palms. "Are you alright Temari?" Daichi asked with worry. Temari glanced up at Daichi's gold eyes.

"Y-yeah.." she answered, taking her hands out of his grasp. Miki, noticing what Ran was doing, bumped her in the elbow.

"Ow!" Ran cried out. "What was that for?" she whispered. Miki glanced at Temari.

"Stop glaring at everyone Ran!" Miki whispered back. Ran looked over at Temari in an apologic way. That seemed to have calmed Temari down.

Good thing too. Temari didn't want anyone to know her secret. Ran just shook her head.

"Good morning everyone!" Ran cheered happily and energetically. Miki smiled as she followed after Ran. "Hi, Temari-chan!" Ran greeted. Temari looked up.

"Hello, Hinamori-chan." Temari said with a smile. Ran looked at Daichi with kind eyes.

"Daichi, I didn't know that you'd let Temari-chan wear your sweatband." Ran said as she sat near the shelves. Daichi shrugged his shoulders.

"I trust her." Daichi stated simply. Ran did her best to smile. And Daichi didn't notice that it was fake. Only Suu and Miki did. Instead, Daichi was talking to Temari.

"Hey, Temari, are you gonna go to my game this week?" Daichi asked eagerly. Temari frowned.

"I'm sorry." Temari said in a sorrowful tone. "I can't go to the game tomorrow. I have a doctor's appointment." Temair said.

"Liar..." Daichi said with a pout. _She just doesn't want to cheer for me. _Daichi thought.

"Temari doesn't lie." Ran interrupted. Daichi looked at his pink haired friend.

"Wha?" Daichi asked. Suu nodded her head in agreement.

"Temari wouldn't lie about things like this." Suu added.

"True....Fujsaki is on of the most truthful girls." a voice said from the door. Everyone looked over to see a pale boy with light, lavender hair color. And had beautiful blue eyes. He wore a simple plaided, black shirt with black jeans that were a little loose around his legs.

"Kiseki." Miki said with a blush covering her face. Kiseki walked in, smiling and sat down next to Suu.

"That is also true." Suu agreed with Kiseki. Kiseki scoffed.

"Of course. I'm always right." Daichi glared at _prince charming_.

"Whatever." Daichi said as he took the seat next to Temari, opposite from Suu's. "So you really can't go?" Daichi asked Temari. Temari gazed at Daichi.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I can't.....so you'll probably want this white sweatband of yours back?" Temari asked, getting ready to take it off. Daichi instinctivly grabbed her hands.

"Nah. Leave it on your head. It looks better on you anyways. I just look ugly with it on." Daichi said with a grin. Temari smiled back at him kindly.

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that. Daichi." Temari smiled at Daichi. Daichi only made a funny face to her while the bell rang.

Somehwere inside Daichi, the way she pronounced his name sounded different from the way others said it. It...sounded better coming from her.

Temari laughed slightly at Daichi's funny face.

Her laugh was different too. Daichi knew one thing for sure.

A special girl like Temari _must _cheer Daichi on in a game. He was determined more than ever.

"Pssst." Temari whispered to Daichi. Daichi leaned in slightly as class began. When the teacher wasn't looking, Temari slipped Daichi a note.

_Come to Misora Park at eleven o'clock. I'll show you, I've always cheered for you. -Temari_

Daichi smirked as he wrote his answer down, pretending that he was taking notes.

_I'm telling you. It only counts if you go to my soccer game. But I accept your invitation. -Daichi_

When the teacher wasn't looking, Daichi gave the note back to Temari. Temari read it and rolled her eyes.

_"Keep the band 'till then, aye?" _Daichi mouthed.

_"Fine."_ she mouthed to Daichi. Daichi grinned. Soon after, he spent most time in class throwing paper planes in the class.

* * *

Daichi arrived ontime. It was pitch black, but thanks to the street lights, he was able to see his surroundings clearly. He was dressed in baggy, black sweats with a large, yellow sweater to keep him warm from Springs night temperature.

"Ah? You came?" Temari asked from behind him. Daichi turned around. All Temari was wearing was black basketball shorts and a large, navy blue tee shirt.

"Of course. I accepted the invite." Daichi said. He couldn't believe she was dressed like it was daytime. Temari smiled.

"I hope you know a lot about stars then." she said.

"Wha?" Daichi whined as Nadeshiko led him past Misora Park. They entered the little forest on the side of it. "Hey!? Where are we going!?" Daichi asked, his man pride shrinking.

"Don't worry." Temari said as she seemed to be leadiny him somewhere. Here he was, being led by a petite girl as if she knew where she was going. Daichi was about ready to chicken out. If she didn't squeeze her hand in a reassuring way. Daichi tightened his grip on her hand in return.

_I'll be fine. I'll be fine..._ Daichi told himself as he tightened his grip even more.

"Here!" Temari said out of breath. She was panting after such a short run? Daichi's eyes widened in surprise. He saw a vast field.

A meadow. Nothing but the moonlight shined above them. And the wind softly blew the five-inched grass. Flowers were in bloom all over the place. Beautiful flowers. No weeds or dandelions. Roses of different colors. Tulips. Lavenders. Nadeshiko flowers. Cherry blossom trees. Peonys. There was a grand white fountain in the center of it all. It towered twelve feet high and water spout an extra six feet. It had carvnig of vines around the edge. Angels spitting out water. On the far right side, next to an old cherry blossom tree was a white cotton padded swing chair. Enough to fit three people. And there was a patch of three leafed clovers surrounding the fountain.

"Wow..." Daichi said. Temari smiled.

"Nice, aye?" she said. She seemed to regain her normal breaths.

"Way nicer than just _nice_." Daichi said.

"There's even lily's floating in the fountain."Temari pointed out.

"Where is this place?" Daichi asked.

"My place." Temari answered. "I found it when I was little. And as far as I know, I'm the only person who's been here. So I call it my place." Temari said. "I come here often." Daichi wasn't sure to be more surprised of. The fact that this place was undoubtly dazzling, or that Temari seemed to be the only person who knew this place existed.

"Okay, so how do always cheer for me?" Daichi asked, getting straight to the point. "Do you throw pom poms here?" he asked. Temari shook her head. "Yell your lungs out?" he asked. Temari shook her head. "Okay. So, what'd you do." Daichi asked.

"Do you know the star called alphard?" Temari asked.

"The solitary star?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah. It's a second magnitude star in the hydra constellation." Temari stated matter-of-factly. Daichi dropped to the floor.

"You know too much." he commented. Temari laughed as she layed opposite of him.

"I've been told." Daichi looked up at all the stars.

"So how does this loner of a star help you cheer for me?" he asked. Temari giggled.

"It's like a classroom." Temari confessed. "Like, our school. Everyone's together. Except the alphard. That's me." Temari said. Daichi frowned.

She wasn't a loner.

"Okay, well, I still don't get how this tells me you cheer for me." Daichi said.

"I'm the alphard star. And everyone else is another star. But, no matter what. We're all together. We shine as bright as we could. I might be alone, but I'm still cheering for you. You can be a different star." Temari explained.

"And you cheer for me...how? I don't get it....you're all alone." Daichi said. Playing with the grass inbetween his fingers.

"I might be all alone Daichi, but I'm still shining. Just like every other star who shines for the leader. I'm alone, but why can't I still cheer from you from afar? I don't need to go to games. I'm still shining like everyone else. Still cheering like everyone else." Temari explained. Daichi pursed his lips together in a tight line.

She had a point. And it _might've _made sense.

But Daichi refused to to be sucked into Temari's world. He scoffed.

"Whatever." he said. Temari giggled.

"You don't get it, do you?" she asked. Daichi only shrugged his shoulders. "I see....well, let's go back." she said. Daichi got up and looked at Temari.

"I might get it." he said. "But my goal is to drag you to one of my games! I wanna see you cheer for me with everyone!" Daichi announced. Temari gave him a sad smile. "You don't have to be an alphard star anymore, Temari." Daichi said. He reached his hand out. "Watch! You'll visit one of my games this ending year! Watch!" Daichi exclaimed. Temari grabbed his hand.

"And I'll make sure you won't succeed." Temari agreed as they shook hands. They grinned at eachother as Temari led them back to Misora Park.

_She'll come....I just gotta make sure I keep winning my games. _Daichi thought. Temari was silent as she was thinking to herself.

_I think I understand how the alphard star feels. _Temari thought to herself. _It shines alone so that it won't get hurt. _

Temari chewed on her bottom lip as her extra hand grasped the place where her heart was located.

_Don't...get hurt....alphard. _

* * *

Did you like? I enjoyed writing this chapter!

Hobey-ho. And so I go.


	3. When Did I Start Caring?

Temari is Not A Cheerleader

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit does...if I did....it'd be different.**

You know, everytime I write _Temari_, I feel like writing _Nadeshiko_. So if that happens, correct me, aye? ... Flying Sapphire Monkeys! Just wanted to say that.

Hobey-ho.

* * *

Daichi walked in with his uniform and grumbled. Why'd their school have to go back to uniform? _It's all those girls. Wearing things that reveal too much of them. Especially at the game. Ugh... _He told himself as he sighed.

Orignal white blouse, red tie, black slacks. Daichi wore black jeans instead. As if he was going to wear slacks. Daichi reached to slide open his classroom door.

"Daichi!" Ran said, running up to him, wrapping him in an embrace. Her hair down, almost reaching her shoulders. Wearing the uniform. Simple white blouse with a navy blue skirt. Daichi scoffed. Uniform was so plain. "You were amazing again during the game!" Ran complimented as she broke away from the hug. "You beat Kakuya High by four points!" she said, excitidly, clapping her hands together.

"I know." Daichi said with a smirk. Ran looked at strangley.

"Where's your sweatband?" Ran asked. Daichi looked over to Temari's empty desk. Ran followed his gaze with her rosey, pink eyes and chewed on her lower lip. _She still has it? Heh....he must really trust her. _Ran smiled sadly. Daichi didn't notice.

"Miki, where's Temari?" Daichi asked. Miki looked up from her desk and looked around, blue eyes searching. Finally. looking at Daichi, Miki shrugged her shoulders. Daichi frowned. _But, Temari's usually the first one here. _Daichi thought as the classroom started to fill up.

"When did Daichi start calling Te-chan, _Temari_?" Suu asked Miki in a whisper. Miki turned around to face Suu and shrugged her shoulders.

"I really have no clue. But it probably happened over last night, right?" Miki replied. Suu nodded her head as her blonde locks covered her left eye.

"Probably." Suu said, looking over at Ran. She saw her cousin sigh and walked over to them.

"Hey!" Ran greeted as she sat next to Miki. Miki and Suu showed concern for Ran. That greeting was _so _fake.

Voices were being heard from ehind the classroom door. It opened to reveal Yuiki Pepe and Fujisaki Temari.

"Really?" Temari asked, dressed in uniform. Daichi caught sight of her immediatly and grinned. She was wearing his sweatband. And the star was located in the exact place where Daichi liked it best. Her long, magenta hair was pulled back in a low pony and her straight bangs seemed to have covered her amethyst eyes. Her smile towards Pepe was small, but at the very least, charming.

"Yup!" Pepe cheered. Daichi looked over at her. Why was she wearing a magic hat ontop of her head? "You know, he usually beats a team by a point or two, maybe even three, but he beat Kakuya High by four points in the last game." Pepe explained. Daichi raised a brow as he heard that comment.

So?

Temari cracked a smile. "Really? Maybe everyone was cheering for him really hard in the last game." She assumed. Daichi stood up from the seat he was in.

"Nu-uh!" Daichi called out. Everyone looked at him and Daichi looked only at Temari. Unaware of everyone's intense gazes. "You weren't there!"

Suu gasped. Miki looked at Ran. Ran looked defeated. And it seemed like she was bubbling with anger. _Anger? _Miki thought. _No...jealousy. _Ran clutched her fists.

"I could've done better if you were there!" Daichi assumed. Ran stood up.

"It doesn't matter who's there! Temari-chan couldn't help it if she wasn't there!" Ran cried out, anger visible in her voice. Everyone gasped and Daichi glared at Ran. Ran took in a deep breath. "Besides, it doesn't matter if she's there or not...you still won. And..._I _still cheered for you." Ran finished with a blush and sat down. Everyone smiled, except Pepe and Temari. They were cluless. What did Ran spout just now? Miki and Suu waited with anticipation.

Would Daichi finally notice Ran's feelings?

"It _does _matter if Temari's there or not. She's special." Daichi stated as if it what the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone mummered amongst themselves. Ran was flabbergasted. Temari was paralyzed as she tried to process a few things towards her brain.

Should she be grateful for Ran for saving her the trouble from talking with Daichi? Should she feel grateful for Daichi calling her special when Ran didn't think much of her when it came to cheering? Maybe glad that Daichi won by four points? Akward that the class was getting silent, only a few snickers here and there? Maybe confused that Ran and Daichi had an argument? An argument about her? Or the fact that Pepe seemed to look like she was about to wail like a child?

Miki and Suu looked at Ran and then towards eachother.

"Ran?" Suu asked. Ran turned to look at Suu and smiled.

"I'm okay!" Ran said, her back turned to Daichi. Daichi looked back at Temari and he held her gaze with determination. No one but Suu noticed Ran's facial expression. She looked like needles stabbed her heart a thousand times. But that wasn't how Ran felt. It wasn't a thousand needles that stabbed her heart.

It was millions.

Miki however, was too busy noticing Daichi's gaze towards a speechless Temari. She was observant of the two. Temari, Miki could understand. She had no idea about Ran's feelings, so why shouldn't she be stunned that Ran and Daichi had an argument about her? Looking at Daichi, she wondered what he was thinking. She's never seen him so determined to make someone go to his game to cheer for him before. But then again, whenever Daichi asked someone to go to a game, you just couldn't turn him down. What made Temari do it? Miki didn't know. But there might have been an answer to make Daichi stop being so persistent.

The answer was to make Temari come to one of his games.

Then Daichi would leave her alone and Ran could take that oppurtunity to make him fall in love with her.

_Sounds simple... _Miki thought to herself. _But I don't like the idea of forcing Temari-chan to come to a soccer game. _Lookind at Daichi's gaze more closely, there was something in his eyes. Something Miki's blue eyes have never seen before. What the hell was it?

The school bell rang and everyone went to their seats. Daichi took his next to Temari. Looking at them together, there was only one thing that Miki could tell.

Temari had definately taken Daichi's interest. Problem was, did Daichi himself notice his own interest?

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Temari was still in class. She usually ate there. Pepe knew that. Besides, it was a nice place to eat. The lunchroom was just too crowded at times. Pepe walked to the science class and spotted Temari sitting next to the window. Pepe sat next to Temari and began to chat with her. Wanting to know about earlier this morning.

"Te-chan? What's up with Daichi?" Pepe asked. Before Temari had a chance to respond, Miki came up to them.

"Hi, you two. Can I eat with you guys today?" Miki asked. "Ran and Suu ran off somewhere." she lied. Pepe only lifted her magician's hat as a sign for her to sit.

"You can." Temari said quietly. Miki sat ahead of Temari, facing her. Temari glanced at Pepe. "I honestly have no idea." she answered. Pepe sighed.

"Are you talking about this morning?" Miki asked. Pepe and Temari nodded their heads. "Yeah, it was strange." Miki commented. She looked Temari straight in the eyes. "Hey, Temari-chan, why don't you go cheer Daichi on? At least in one game. I'm sure he'll leave you alone. He can be.....annoying at times." Miki stated. Temari frowned.

"Oh, I don't think that he is annoying. He's a very nice, trusting, and kind person." Temari replied, fixing her bangs. Miki nodded her head as she ate her homemade bento.

"I also wanted to ask, why do you still have Daichi's headband?" Temari stopped what she was doing.

"Oh, I gotta give it to him!" she said, getting up and running out of the class. Miki was about to run after her until Pepe grabbed her arm.

"What is it, Pepe?" Miki asked. Pepe looked up at Miki. Teary eyed.

"Why does only Te-chan get to answer questions?" Pepe asked. Miki paled.

_Oh no..._ She thought when Pepe started to wail.

* * *

Musashi (A/N: That's Kairi's Chara's name, right?) walked along the hallways sighing. That Daichi seemed to really have taken an interest in Temari.

_I think...that's there's a very high chance in possibility that...Souma.... _Musashi thought as he looked inside a window from outside the building. He saw Temari running through one of the windows. It looked like she was in a hurry. Musashi sighed at the sight of her. _...Souma, might be in love with Temari... I mean, it's not like it should bother me or anything, but.... _Musashi saw Daichi appear from one part of the window he saw Temari in. They were talking. _I don't like it. _Musashi finished thinking to himself.

He's known Temari since middle school. And she was wonderful. Musashi had no doubt about that. She was oraganized, clean, talented, nice, considerate, sweet, beautiful, selfless. Everything Musashi could think of. And he's always seen her as a person he could confide in. It used to be just him and Temari.

So when did Daichi appear in the picture?

* * *

"Nah...really, you can keep wearing it." Daichi insisted. "Really, it looks better on you." he said. And it was true. In Daichi's eyes, she did look better in it. She'd probably looked the best wearing it. Temari fidgeted with the sweatband.

"Look.....you can take it back now if you're only letting me wear it so I could go to one of your games, Daichi." Temari commented, panting after her run. Daichi frowned as strands of his green, spiked hair started falling across his face.

"I'm serious, just wear it!" Daichi said.

"But...I always thought that this was one of your prized possessions. Isn't it important?" Temari asked. Daichi was slightly taken back.

"Yeah....but I don't mind if you wear it." Daichi replied. "And why are you breathing so hard?" Daichi asked as he caught a stumbling Temari. Temari clutched onto her shirt, trying her best to look presentable.

"I-it's nothing." Temari answered. Daichi looked down at her. "Really." Temari insisted, stepping back from Daichi. She clutched onto her collar and did her best to control her breath. When she achieved it, Temari smiled truimphantly. "See, nothing!" Daichi looked at Temari, bothered by the fact that she looked like she was hiding something serious from him. He could tell she was. Just by looking into those eyes of hers. Amethyst eyes that held uneasiness.

Daichi lightly pushed her bangs away from her forehead so he could place his hand on it.

"Don't look like nothing." Was Daichi's reply, getting closer. Temari sucked in a breath, holding it. She wasn't used to being this close to a boy before.

"No!" she cried as she pushed Daichi away. Daichi stumbled backwards a little and caught himself before he had the chance to fall.

"What was that for!?" Daichi growled angrily, giving Temari a dirty look. Temari winced as she took a step back, looking scared. Daichi's look towards her softened the instant he saw her step back. Sure, he was a little mad, but she didn't have to looked so scared. It wasn't like he was going to hurt her.

Daichi would never lay a hand on a woman. Especially one like Temari.

Temari, on the other hand, after getting a little fightful, felt her chest burn as she started to have trouble breathing again.

_It's happening again! _She thought to herself as she started to panic. This couldn't be happening! Not now! Not when she was infront of a person, least of all, Daichi!

"Temari?" Daichi asked. Seeing her look like she was having trouble breathing was starting to panic Daichi. What the hell was wrong!? "Oi, Temari?" Daichi asked again as he took a step forward.

Temari's legs felt like jello when she fell to the floor. _I thought....I had at least a year left! _Temari thought as she covered her mouth. Daichi instinctivly scooped her up in his arms as he ran to the nurses office. She'd know what to do. Daichi ran as fast as he could to the nurses office.

Good thing the soccer coach made everyone run 5 laps around the school before practice began.

"Nurse!?" Daichi called out, a wheezing Temari in hand. A blonde woman dressed in nurse clothes who's hair was in pig tails came over. When she saw Temari, she frowned. When she saw a clear state of what state she was in, she gasped as she signaled Daichi to place her on a bed. Daichi did as he was signaled and placed Temari on a white, twin bed. The nurse came over with a needle in hand and brang it to Temari's arm. Daichi, who had quickly grabbed a stool to sit next to Temari, looked at the nurse as if she was carrying a sledge hammer. "What the hell is that for!?" The blonde nurse gave Daichi a sharp look that made Daichi shut up in an instant. She looked over at the poor violet haired female.

"Shhh..." she whispered in a tone. "I'm here." she said as she injected the needle into Temari's arm. Temari winced out in pain. Daichi grabbed her hand and squezzed it. Temari squezzed back in a force Daichi didn't think was possible. "Fujisaki....look at me." The nurse demanded in a soft tone. Temari looked over at the nurses lavender eyes, her breath control rate coming to a normal. "Go to sleep while I call Rhythm to take you home." she soothed. Temari nodded her head as she slowly began to close her eyes.

Her eye lids fluttered shut.

The bell rang and Daichi watched the nurse walk out. Probably looking for Rhythm's class, was Daichi's first assumption. He looked back at Temari. Her hand loosened some as they stayed there.

"Temari?" Daichi asked. She looked asleep.

"G-good luck in your game this week...." Temari breathed. "I'll be...rooting for....you." She whispered. Daichi did his best to crack a grin.

"Hey....it won't count if you don't come to my soccer game." he whispered in a quiet tone. Temari smiled.

"I-I know...thank you. Daichi." Temari called back as she seemed to drift off to sleep.

Rhythm accidently slammed the door open to the nurse's room as his eyes scanned for someone. When he saw her, he looked over at Daichi and gave a confused look. Daichi let go of Temari's hand as Rhythm ran to her side and carried her out the door, princess-style. Before he left, he gave one good, dirty look at Daichi before he left. When Rhythm wasn't to be seen, Daichi sighed as he rubbed his temples. The nurse walked in with a sad look. Daichi looked up to see her.

"What happened?" he asked, confused and serious at the same time. Even though it wasn't visible, Daichi was a little shaken up.

"I'm sorry." The nurse answered with an apologic look. Her violet eyes showing pure sadness. "But, it's not my place to tell any student of this kind of situation. Unless you are related to Fujisaki." She stated.

"Why not?" Daichi asked.

* * *

After Rhythm dropped Temari off home, checking her heart rate, he growled low in his throat. _That damn doctor! _He thought in a menacing way. Sure, Rhythm was known for be a cool, outgoing fellow, but if it _ever _came to Temari, don't even **dare **to fuck with him. Or he'll be sending someone to a coma. If they were lucky, the emergency room. Rhythm skipped the rest of the day as the seventeen year old boy ran to Seiyo's main hospital. He past the door and skipped the receptionist. He was looking for someone. Or, specifically, some doctor. When Rhythm spotted his prey, he ran and spun him around.

A young doctor with midnight blue hair falling across his face, pale skin, and lilac eyes looked at Rhythm and then sighed. Rhythm growled.

"Don't give me a sigh!" he barked. "I thought she had a year left!" he cried. "A _year_!!!" he roared. The tall man placed a hand on Rhythm's shoulder.

"After her appointment the other day...it turns out I miscalculated." he said in a bitter tone. Rhythm eyes windened. He didn't like where this was going _at all_. Rhythm breathed in and out to calm his anger.

"O-okay...so....when?" Rhythm asked. The handsome doctor gave Rhythm a serious look.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked. Rhythm gulped, unsure.

If he did know, he would have to worry about Temari's time more often. And Rhythm couldn't stand looking at her everyday, looking so happy. It made him depressed. But if he didn't know...

Rhythm saw ten years ahead of him. He saw himself filled with regret. Asking himself, _"Why didn't I agree?" _

After another moment of hesitation, Rhythm gulped and nodded his head. "I wan't to know. I have a right to know!" he answered in a powerful voice. "I will **not **regret this decision."

"Well..." the doctor said.

* * *

"Becasue..." the nurse answered. "It's not my job to tell you. This is a secret Fujisaki Temari has asked me to keep."

Daichi sighed.

"Please wait here while I write you a note to class." she said. Daichi didn't bother to press onto with the subject. His mind was filled with Temari's faces.

_"I'll be...rooting for....you."_

Daichi took in a deep breath. When did he start caring so much? Not even a full week ago did Daichi bother with Temari. She was just another girl in a classroom. Just another person.

_No...._ Daichi said to himself. _She's not just another person. _Temari was special. That was all he knew. Another thing clicked in his head.

The moment he saw her at his game when he was little, her sad face was the one that stood out most through the crowd. Her hair color stood out. Her eyes stood out. Her frown. Her quietness. Everything back then in the past made her special. He saw her as special then.

Daichi saw Temari even more special now.

_"I've always cheered for you."_

_"There are more ways for cheering a person on, Souma. You may not know this, but I've always cheered for you. Since the beginning, I've cheered for you." _

But how?

Daichi sighed again, this time, deeper.

_"Ill be...rooting for....you." _

When did he care so much? Start caring so much about her in such little time?

* * *

Rhythm walked into his room where he had placed his sister. His amethyst eyes seemed hollow and held no life in them.

"Temari." he called out. He layed down next to her, facing her closed eyes. She was sleeping. She looked so happy when she was resting. It was times like this Rhythm used to enjoy the most. His eyes looked at her intently. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't. Tears brimmed his eyes. "Temari." he called out again, sitting up, patting her head. Tears fell from his face freely. Rhythm picked up her upper body so he could wrap his arms around her. "Ngh..." he whispered.

* * *

_" Like a ball soaring through the air or the fan dancing with the beat." Temari giggled as she ate her lollipop. Rhythm looked at her as if she was crazy._

_"Are you looney? What kind of motto is that?" he asked as he payed for his ice-cream. "It doesn't make sense." he added._

_"It does! Let's make it our __**life's motto**__!" Temari insisted. Rhythm scoffed as he licked his strawberry ice-cream. _

_"Give me __**one **__good reason why." he challenged._

_"Becasue you idiot. It has us in it." she answered._

_

* * *

_

Rhythm cradled Temari inside his arms, tears staining the seventeen year old boy's face. "I've known you've cheered for him...." Rhythm sniffed. "But who's gonna cheer for you?" he asked. "Uwahh...." he cried.

* * *

Ohhh! Keep reading if you want to know what happens! Your reviews will keep this fic alive. I love writing this story!

Hobey-ho. And so I go.


	4. Jealousy

Temari is Not A Cheerleader

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! at all. **

....So, if I deleted this story, it would break a few hearts? Hmm...breaking a few hearts.... Lemme' think about that...that might be fun to do to you guys....

Heh.

Hobey-ho! And so I go!

* * *

Daichi didn't know how it happened. He won his soccer game, just _barely. _Why was he hesitating so much during his game? He didn't know. Well, he did. He just didn't want to admit it to himself.

Temari was distracting his train of thought. Right after that little incident, Daichi couldn't really focus on school, or anything for that matter. Not even sports. Whenever Daichi would do something, an image of Temari cletching onto her shirt would appear. He could clearly see her tremble and shake. Then she would fall. She would fall to the floor and lay there, still and stiff. It wasn't good for Daichi. Thinking of that made Daichi feel sick. And throughout the week, one question kept coming up.

_Why do I even give a shit? _

Yes, Daichi was sick. Temari was definately a bad addiction. Daichi couldn't get that last scene out of his head when she was injected with....whatever was in the needle.

This was ridiculous.

He only started talking to her a little over two weeks ago. Why was she invading his mind? So quickly, she clouded over his other thoughts. Whenever he would kick a ball, he would think of Temari. When he would shoot a basketball, Temari appeared. And all the days she didn't attend school after the accident, Temari. Temari, Temari, Temari, Temari. What the hell was wrong with him?

Why did he even give a shit?

_... Oh. _Daichi thought to himself as he slouched his way over to the classroom. That's right. How could Daichi let _that _thought slip away? _She's special. _Temari was different. How? Daichi didn't know. She just stood out. Still, why did he care so much?

Daichi wanted an answer to this.

_Hopefully, Temari would come to school today. It's been a while since I've seen her. _Sighing to himself, Daichi opened the door to his class.

"Daichi..." someone called infront of him. It was Suu.

"What?" Daichi asked. He was a little irritated right now. Suu was blocking his way of seeing Temari's seat. What the hell? Couldn't she move?

"The game....I wanted to congradulate you. I was worried for a few seconds of the game." Suu said. "You almost _lost_. What happened?" she asked. Next to Suu was Miki. Holding a pen and notepas in hand. Of course. She was the school's news reporter.

Who wouldn't want to hear why Daichi almost lost the game? Why he hesitated when he had a clear shot of kicking the ball, with only a few seconds remaining. What was processing through his mind?

Daichi sighed as he traced back to the soccer game.

* * *

_He had a clear shot. A very clear one. And almost lost. Even with everyone cheering behind his back. Daichi didn't know what was happening to his body. His foot hovered over the ball. _

Temari dropped to the floor, trying to catch her breath. She looked like she was suffering and was in imense pain. Daichi didn't know what to do for a moment or two. Why was Temari...like this right now? Her violet eyes shut closed as she was holding tight onto his sweatband.

_Daichi felt like giving up. His legs grew weak. Maybe it was exhausten? Or that one thought alone, itself? Daichi couldn't care less about the people outside the fence right now. They're cheering wasn't important. He wondered about Temari. He was never going to make her stand outside the fence with everyone else, was he? She wasn't at school the rest of the week after that _one _day. Daichi didn't care about the time on the clock anymore._

_3..._

_If she wasn't cheering, then why bother?_

_2..._

"G-good luck in your next game."

_1..._

"I'll be...rooting for....you..."

_Daichi clentched his hands so they could form tight knuckles and kicked the ball with all his might. The goalie, who had thought Daichi had given up, didn't expect that last kick. He never saw a ball be kicked like that. It looked like it would go through the net! _

_"Score! Seiyo High wins!" the announcer cheered. The fence roared in applause as Daichi had done it again! Laughs and happy tears filled Seiyo's bleachers. The team high fived eachother for the winning. Daichi, however, paid no mind. Everyone's eyes of happiness were meaningless to Daichi right now as he walked somewhere from the field. They didn't hold a spark like Temari's eyes. Daichi placed his hands behind his head as he breathed night air. _

_If something happened to Temari like how it did earlier this week, Daichi was sure he would lose his next game. That wasn't an option. He still had three games left this week!_

_"Temari..."_

* * *

"Daichi?" Suu asked. Daichi looked at Suu square in the eye. He looked closely at them. Green eyes that held.....non-Temari-ness.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

"Nothing's wrong." Daichi insisted. He walked pass Suu and sat next to Temari's desk. Temari's empty desk. With a long sigh and stare, he put his head down. Where was she? She wasn't missing another day, was she?

Ran looked over at Daichi from her desk. She was really depressed. At the game, she cheered him on the most. She yelled for him. Threw pom poms in the air for him. The cheerleading team even did the pyrimad for Daichi. Because Ran suggested it. So, why did he almost lose?

_It's probably because of Temari-chan... _Ran thought. Who didn't notice the little connnection between those two? With a sigh, Ran walked over to Daichi. She couldn't let Temari take him away from her. She's been in love with Daichi from the beginning. She couldn't let this moment go to waste.

"Daichi?" Ran asked, standing next to his desk. Daichi didn't look up at Ran. He only answered her.

"What?"

"The game, congrats on winning." she said with a small smile. "Although, you scared me for a few seconds." Ran giggled. Daichi only got up to glance at Temari's desk.

"Yeah...." he answered. Daichi still didn't look at Ran. "Where's Temari?" he asked the pink haired teenager. Ran chewed on her bottom lip. She didn't want to hear him ask that question. She couldn't care where _Temari _was at right now. That was the last question she wanted to hear.

"Sh-she might not be here today." Ran replied with a nervous laugh. Her eyes seemed to go dark. "Besides...I heard she was dating Musashi-kun." Daichi whipped his head around to Ran and gave a disbelieving look.

"Wh-what?" he said. "N-no way." Daichi said. Ran looked at Daichi seriously.

"Didn't you hear about it the last week? Those two were big news. Ever since Temari stopped coming to school, Musashi-kun had been asking for her." Miki said, stepping into the conversation.

"It's obvious that Musashi likes Fujisaki." Kiseki said from infront of the classroom. Daichi glared at class president. Kiseki glared right back at Daichi. "Didn't you know that? Musashi's liked her since middle school."

"So? It's not like Temari would date him." Daichi fired back, trying not to get angry. _There's no way Temari would like that.....four-eyed....goody-two shoed.....smarty....organized....perfect graded....clean....freak!_ Now that Daichi thought about it, he had many flaws compared to Musashi. But still...

"I think they're a cute couple..." Ran insisted. Daichi only scoffed.

"As if." he replied in a bitter tone.

"Hello everyone!!!" said a cheery voice from the classroom entrance. Everyone turned around to find KusuKusu. She tied her hair in a side pony tail and naxt to her was Pepe. Why were both of them wearing magician hats?

"Te-chan...." Daichi heard Pepe say. Daichi stood up from his seat to see if Temari really came. Who else could be _Te-chan_? "--shi-kun....c'mon!" Daichi's eyes widened as Pepe and KusuKusu stepped away from the door.

Temari. She looked...breath-taking. Daichi could tell he was paying _very _close attention to her. Her clothes were ironed. Her white blouse, the top two buttons were un-done. Her long hair was down today. The sunlight that appeared from the window shined down and her skin seemed lighter than usual. Her hair was more lighter in a shade from the sunlight. Her skirt swayed in a gentle way as she walked. Her gorgeous eyes had that spark Daichi liked best. Her legs seemed to have gone for miles, even if she was a little more pertite than most girls. Her white socks hugged against her skin and her school shoes were in better condition than all the girls in class. And she _still _had his headband. Daichi was happy.

That was until he saw Musashi walk next to her.

Daichi glared at the weakling next to Temari. Daichi could feel his blood boil in anger. Musashi didn't have to walk so close to Temari. He clentched his fists and Ran took notice of this. She looked up at Daichi. She could tell that he was pissed. The way he bit his lower lip and how his eye brows were furrowed. She didn't bother to look at where his gaze was being held. She could feel that he was glaring at Musashi. Ran looked down to the floor and wrapped herself in her arms. Miki placed a hand around her sister.

Temari sat in her desk. Musashi looked down towards her. He was glad that he was next to her. She was the best girl he's known. He gazed at her as she smiled and talked to Pepe who was next to Musashi. Her lips were curved into a dazzling smile.

A squecking noise filled the room. Everyone covered their ears. Musashi looked to where that noise came from.

Souma Daichi.

He was laying back in his chair and it looked like he moved his desk with his foot. Causing the squeking noise. His eyes layed on Musashi with a fixed glare. Musashi gave a light glare right back as the class bell rang. Musashi left to go to his classroom, but not without looking one more time back at Temari.

A Temari who was looking at Daichi with a worried expression. With that, he left.

* * *

Temari didn't understand. Why was Daichi in such a bad mood? He shrugged off everyone who tried to talk to him. And he kept a little distance away from her. That was weird. Wasn't he suppose to be persuaing her to go to one of his games? When lunch came around, she went looking for him. Dodging anyone who might have seen her. She was tired of everyone asking her where she was during the last week.

Temari checked most of the classrooms. After failing, she checked the lunchroom. He didn't seem to be in there either. Temari even asked a few people. They all didn't know where he was. And with that, she left them. Not giving an oppurtunity to ask her any questions.

Where was he?

With a sigh, Temari went up to the roof and sat down on a clean spot. Deciding to spend the last five minutes up there.

Where was Daichi? He didn't skip school, did he?

"Maybe he gave up." Temari said to herself.

"Who gave up?" asked someone standing above her. Temari looked up and saw Daichi towering above her. Temari smiled.

"Daichi....there you are. I've been looking for you." she stated. Daichi grinned at her.

"Really? What for?" he asked. Temari opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. Why was she looking for him again?

"Ummm....." she started to say. Daichi sat next to her on the roof.

"Are you dating that green haired, four eyed, goody two shoed, organized....frea----I mean person?" Daichi asked, looking her way. Temari looked back at Daichi.

"Musashi?" Temari asked.

"Yeah...._him_." Daichi spat. Temari giggled while covering her smiled with her hand.

"No...is that why you were angry?" Temari asked. Daichi blushed.

"I'm not angry...." he said while running his hand through his hair. Temari giggled again.

"Then....why were you acting wierd today?" she asked.

"I was not acting weird today." Daichi insisted. Temari smiled. "Hey....what happened last week?" he asked. By now, Temari looked away.

"N-nothing." Temari answered. Daichi of course, could tell she was lying. What was there that Temari had to hide from him? She could trust him. He trusted her.

A lot.

Daichi lifted her chin and turned it towards his face. With his other hand, he pushed her bangs away from her face and placed it on her forehead.

"Don't look like nothing." he answered, his hands moving to her cheeks and placed them there. He made sure she looked him in the eyes. "Trust me..." he whispered.

"Well...um.....I can't say it." she said flatly. _More like I don't want to. _She thought. Daichi placed his forehead on hers.

"Sure you can...just trust me. I trust you." he said. "Enough trust to give you my sweatband." he said. He could feel her breath on his cheeks and her hands climbed up his arms only to be placed on top of his own hands. She tried to pull them away. Only, his hands wouldn't budge.

"D-Daichi....let go now." Temari said. Daichi only got closer. He grabbed her hands and placed them around his neck. By now, Temari couldn't contain a blush rise to her cheeks. "U-uwah...."

"No way..." he breathed as he touched her lips with his own. There was only one word to decribe her lips.

Perfect.

Soft, sweet, moist, and fragile. His eyes were open, looking at Temari's eyes. As he saw her eyes slowly close, he closed his own eyes. A blush rose to his cheeks.

_So this is how a kiss feels like... _He thought. _Now.....what do I do next? _Daichi never kissed anyone before. Not even on a cheek. But he heard Rhythm talk about it one time (A/N: Rhythm would so kill you right now, Daichi... Putting lips on a lady. Che.). What were you suppose to do?

* * *

_"What?" Daichi asked Rhythm as they entered the eighth grade classroom. "You've kissed someone?" Rhythm nodded his head._

_"Yeah....it was nothing really." he said. Daichi raised a brow. _

_"So...how was it?" he asked. Not that he was curious how a kiss went or anything. Rhythm grinned._

_"Wet." he replied. _

_"And?" Daichi continued. _

_"Sweet."_

_"And? Give me more than a one word answer this time." Daichi said._

_"The. Best." _

_

* * *

_

_Dammit. _Daichi thought. _Rhythm is no help at all. _All Daichi was doing was pressing lips against hers. What was the next step? The blush deepened on his face as he didn't know what to do. This was embarrassing.

A seventeen year old boy who didn't know how to kiss.

_Dammit. _He thought to himself. This is what you get when you locked horomones away for damn too long. Wanting to press a little further, Daichi placed one hand on the back of her head to lightly grasped her hair and tilted her head up, trying to deepen the kiss. Surprisingly, Temari seemed to have cooperated. Her hands slid down to his shoulder and clutched his blouse. Daichi wrapped his other hand around her waist and pulled her closer. Daichi felt himself smile. He liked this moment.

But he wanted to press on.

Instinctively, Daichi nibbled on her bottom lip, trying to get Temari to gasp. And it worked! Daichi praised himself a little as he placed his tongue inside. Violating her entire mouth on the inside. Doing his best to battle for dominence.

Temari had no idea what she was doing (A/N: Oh, if only Rhythm were here to see you now. You go bad girl!). All she knew was that she wanted to be the one in power. Her tongue struggled against his as they battled. She was losing. That much was known. So Temari just gave in. Her tongue following his beat. Why was she doing this? She had no idea. All she knew was the way Daichi was kissing her, it seemed like he wanted to do it for a long time. A _very _long time.

Daichi pressed Temari even closer. His grip on her tightened as he tilted her head some more. Man, he loved this. Daichi felt Temari trying to pull away, so he reluctantly let her. His forehead was pressed onto hers and Daichi felt her heavy breaths cover his warm face. Daichi looked inside her violet eyes. They were amazing. They always seemed to hold something Daichi wanted. If only time could let them stay like this.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

Unfortunately, time had other plans for them.

"M-m-maybe we should go to class now..." Temari said as she pulled away. Daichi only growled in his throat.

_Damn bell. _He thought. Daichi got up and helped Temari off the floor. After she dusted herself off, she followed Daichi out the door. An akward silence sat between them for a while. Daichi glanced at her everynow and then. Clearing his throat, Daichi started a conversation to get rid of the silence. "So....um....about just now...." Daichi said.

"Y-yes?" Temari asked. Daichi blushed.

"Er...well...um...." Daichi had no idea what to say. Thankfully, Temari filled in the silence before it had a chance to come in.

"Daichi.....do you like me?" Temari asked. Unthankfully, Daichi didn't know how to respond to that question. All he noticed was the tone she asked the question in. It was blank.

"Well....uh...." Daichi hesitated. Did he like her? A blush crossed his face. _I do see her special. _Daichi thought. It's not like Daichi didn't think anyone was not special, Temari was just, a different sort of special. _Yeah, different kind of special... _He thought. And, the way they hanged out together suddenly had to mean something. And, the thought of Musashi together with Temari _did _anger him......a lot. "I.....like you." Daichi confessed, his cheeks having color in them. He seemed a little unsure, but this was his first time liking someone. Temari gave Daichi a grave look.

"Oh..." she said.

"Oh? Oh what?" he asked. The way Temari said _"Oh..." _didn't sound so good.

"I-it's nothing." she answered. Daichi grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards his chest.

"Don't look like nothing." Daichi stated. Temari gave a weak smile.

"I was just thinking that maybe this was a trick to get me to go to one of your games." Temari said. Daichi frowned.

"Sure I want you to go to one of my games....three left...but I wouldn't lie about liking you. This is my first time liking someone." Daichi said in all honestly. Temari blushed and her lips formed a smile. Daichi loved that smile.

"I understand." Temai said. "But I still wont go to your games." she said to make a point clear. Daichi groaned.

"We'll see." he said. Temari smiled. Daichi grinned back at her. "Go out with me." Daichi said. Temari's eyes opened wider than usual.

"O-okay..." she stuttered. Daichi chuckled as he intertwined his fingers with hers and led them to class.

Passing by them, Rhythm looked at Daichi and Temari. His eyes were really big by now. They were hloding hands like they were couples. Rhythm clentched his fists. He was angry. Why was Daichi holding her hand? That was _his _job.

"--thm?" Someone beside him asked. Rhythm ignored the person and continued looking at Daichi and Temari. Anger bubbled up inside him. Rhythm knew this feeling too well.

He was jealous.

That damn Daichi.

* * *

Temari had so much fun today. She was secretly very glad that she was dating Daichi.

"I'm home!" she called out quietly. Rhythm appeared from the kitchen with oven mits on his hands.

" 'Sup." he answered. Rhythm looked over at a smiling Temari. With a scowl, he said, "So you and Daichi have a thing for eachother now, huh?" he asked. Temari walked up to her brother.

"We're dating!" she said. Rhythm sighed as he sat on the couch.

"I don't like it." he said. Temari walked over and sat on the couch with him.

"Why not?" she asked. With one eye opened to her, Rhythm sighed.

"Then you have to tell him." he said. Temari's eyes darkened. "Tell him before he gets hurt." Rhythm added.

"L-later..." she replied. Rhythm looked at the women next to him.

"Temari, you have to. Otherwise, date some other guy who knows!" he said. Temari fidgited with her fingers.

"T-telling something like this....will have to take me some time...." she answered. Rhythm held her hand.

"You don't have time." he said. Temari looked up at Rhythm. "Date someone who knows..."

"B-but the only guy at school who knows is.......you." Temari said. Rhythm pulled Temari close to her and lighlty kissed her on her lips. Temari's eyes widened. Rhythm broke away and looked at Temari with fierce in his eyes.

"I love you." he said. "So date _me_."

* * *

Uwah! Sorry, got to leave a cliffe. If you're following Two So in Love with One. Don't worry. I'm in the stage of brain storming. That chapter should be updated soon. Kill time and read my completed fic called Colder Than Winter. It's really good. I'm saying this 'cuz it's a great fic of mine and I feel like it's getting no love. Uwah...

Like chapter?

Hobey-ho. And so I go.


	5. Rhythm N' Blues

Temari is Not A Cheerleader

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

Oh flying sapphire monkeys. I can't wait to see your guys reviews when you read _this _chapter! Hobey-ho.

* * *

"I love you." Rhythm said. "So date _me_." Temari looked at her _brother _with wide eyes. His eyes that held all the fiercness she had ever seen out of him. That's right.

Rhythm wasn't her _real _brother.

Temari was adopted into the Blues family.

That's right. She spent almost her entire life with him, saw him as a brother her entire life, the thought of them not being related slipped past her mind. She had kept her orphaned name. Fujisaki Temari besause Rhythm refused to let her be Blues Temari.

Blues Rhythm. That was his name.

Rhythm looked at Temari, remembering the day he first met her.

* * *

_"Rhythm, this is your little sister, Temari." said his mother. Rhythm looked at a girl who seemed his age. Small, fragile, sweet looking, short hair. _

_"Yo." he said as he got up from his seat and measured his height against her own. He frowned. She was a little taller. "Mom, I don't want a little sister who's taller." Rhythm said. A vein popped in Temari's head as she closed her eyes. His mother sighed._

_"Be nice to her." his mother said as she grabbed a few papers. "All I need to do is change her last name to ours." Rhythm heard his mother say. _

_"What is your last name?" Rhythm whispered to Temari._

_"Fujisaki." she said with a smile. Rhythm felt himself blush. She looked really cute when she smiled. _

_"You wouldn't mind staying a Fujisaki, would ya?" he asked her. Temari gave him a questioning look._

_"It doesn't matter to me." she explained. "As long as I get away from the orphanage, then it's alright with me." The five year old Rhythm grinned as he looked at his mother. Her long, violet hair, yellow eyes. Filling out papers. _

_"Mom! I don't want Te-chan's last name to be ours!" complained Rhythm. His mother looked at him skeptically. "She's still in the family even with the Fujisaki name, right?" he asked._

_"Well, yes.....but..." Rhythm cut his mother off. _

_"So let her stay a Fujisaki! I don't want her last name to be Blues!" Rhythm stated. If they became family now, how weird it would be to marry your little sister? _

_"Rhythm N' Blues! That is very rude of you! Don't you want her to be part of our family!?" his mother demanded. Temari stepped in._

_"It's okay. As long as I get to stay in the family, I don't mind keeping my last name." Temari said. Rhythm smiled triumphantly as he looked at Temari. He was really beginning to like her. "You don't have to go through all the trouble to change my name." she added. Rhythm was really starting to like this girl. His mother looked at Temari._

_"Are you sure?" she asked. Temari nodded her head with a smile that Rhythm found absolutely adorable. _

_"Yeah! I just wanna play." she said as she grabbed Rhythm's hand and squezzed it. Rhythm turned his head in a direction to where both females wouldn't see the five year old boy blush. With a defeated look and a long sigh, Rhythm's mother let them play. She didn't sign the papers for the last name. If this was what her soon-to-be-daughter wanted, then so be it. But she be damned if Rhythm had anything to do with it. _

_"Why does she call you Rhythm N' Blues?" Temari asked Rhythm in his ear? Her breath tickled which made him blush. _

_"Well, that's my full name." he said. "My full name is Rhythm N' Blues. Mom thought it would be funny, I just think it's embarassing." he confessed. Temari smiled._

_"I also think it's funny. And cute." she complimented. Rhythm found himself blushing more. _

_"Sh-shut up..."_

* * *

Temari gave Rhythm a sad expression. "But...we're siblings...." She said.

"Not technically, we're not. We don't even have the last name. We're not blood related." he stated. Temari bit her lip. She always saw him as a brother. She would always see him as a brother. So, why? Why did he love her? Tears brimmed Temari's eyes.

"Wh-why?" she cried lightly.

"Because I'm in love with you."

* * *

_Rhythm entered the class with Daichi. Who he began to get a little irritated with. It's not like Daichi did anything wrong. It's just that Rhythm knew that Temari liked him since they were little. She just never showed it. And that _really _irritated him. What was so good about sporty Daichi? And it wasn't just that. There were times when he caught Daichi just staring at Temari. _

_He was jealous. _

_Rhythm knew that much. There was no way he would approve of them. No way in hell. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. _

_Rhythm coud clearly see connection between them. Even though they never really spoke to eachother, Rhythm saw it clearly. There were sparks flying between them. And that made Rhythm really pissed. _

_

* * *

_

Temari backed up away from Rhythm a little bit. "I'm sorry." she said. "But....I can't return your feelings."

Rhythm's features darkened. "I know." he said.

* * *

_Rhythm was pissed that day in class. He saw Daichi holding Temari's hand. A hand only _he _was suppose to hold. When did they get so chummy? Were those two dating? Rhythm felt his heart sink at that thought. _She can't date him. _He thought. Then, what was Rhythm suppose to do? Just sit and watch them? That wasn't fair. Daichi didn't know anything about her. Whereas Rhythm, he did. He's known her his whole life, almost! Rhythm clentched his fist and his knuckles turned white. _

_He really didn't like Daichi. _

_Not anymore._

* * *

"I just want to know why you can't." Rhythm found himself saying. Why? Why did he ask this? He knew damn well what Temari's answer was going to be. So, why still ask such a question?

_Oh...._ Rhythm thought before he heard Temari's answer. Realization hit him.

"Because I love Daichi." she said.

She finally said it. Rhythm never heard her say it before. Maybe....this was what he needed to hear. After all these years. After loving her for so long, this was what he needed to hear.

"Thank you." Rhythm said as tears began to brim his eyes too.

"Please don't cry..." Temari pleaded. Rhythm hugged his _sister_.

"But it still hurts." he answered, sniffling in her shirt. Tears fell from her eyes. She didn't like seeing her brother like this. But she also couldn't change how she felt. She lightly wrapped her ams around her brother.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. Rhythm cluntched onto her blouse.

"It's okay..." he replied. "Just....hold me 'till I stop crying." Temari smiled.

"I still love you Rhythm. But....only as a brother." she said as she patted Rhythm on his head, holding him as he softly cried. "Shh....it's okay....I'll always watch over you." she said. Rhtyhm didn't know it, but that statement held more meaning than he could grasp.

* * *

Rhythm stared up at his ceiling. He finally told her. Finally. And she didn't feel the same way. _Well, it's not like I expected for her to feel the same way. _True, she always saw him as a brother. So, when did Rhythm stop seeing her as a sister, and started seeing her as a real women?

* * *

_Fifteen year old Temari looked frantically around the room. Rhythm helped her in her search._

_"Wh-where is Kyuu?" Temari asked. Rhythm had looked everywhere around the house. And he couldn't find their golden retriever. _

_"I-I don't know!" he cried. They always had Kyuu! Whenever both of them felt sad, they could turn to Kyuu. "I....don't know..." Rhythm cried silently to himself. Temari refused to just give up. "H-he's gone..." Rhythm whined as he curled up in his bed. Temari whirled around and shook Rhythm's shoulders roughly._

_"Don't say THAT!" she cried, tears rushing down her face. "You can't just give up!" Rhythm looked away. What did little sisters know? Temari bit her lip. "Kyuu never gave up on us..." Temari said as she clentched onto her white tee shirt. Rhythm slowly turned to Temari. She didn't have to cry like that. If she did..._

_"Temari....you can't cry...you'll..." _

_"TO HELL WITH IT!" she roared. Rhythm's eyes widenend in surprise. "Kyuu never, EVER gave up on us! I REFUSE to give up on Kyuu!" she cried as she pushed past Rhythm and ran outside the door, calling for Kyuu. Rhythm's eyes were the size of saucers. When he saw Temari run out, he could've sworn he saw a _woman _run outside. And the way she yelled at him just now. Bold, straight forward and to the point._

B-bmp.......b-bmp......b-bmp....b-bmp....b-bmp...b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp.

_Why was his heart reacting like this? _

_"Temari..." he whispered. He glanced out his window. Temari looked like she was still calling for him. He clentched his fist and ran out of his room to outside. It was pouring out here! "TEMARI!?" he called out. Sneakers getting soaked in mud and puddles. Rain roared down on him. "TEMARI!?" he shouted. "KYUU!? TEMARI!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" he cried. He ran forward...not really having any idea where to go. "TEMARI!?" he screamed. Was she near? Could she even hear him through the rain? _

_He found himself at Misora Park. How long had he been running? Out of breath, Rhythm's knees fell to the floor. "Temari....Kyuu...." he whispered. His voice hurted from all the yelling he had done. _

_"Rhythm." he heard a voice to familiar to say. Rhythm looked up to see Temari. Her eyes were redder than usual and were puffy. She was just as soaked as he was. "Kyuu....he....he..." Rhythm gave Temari a grave look. "He's dead." she whispered, kneeling to the ground next to Rhythm. Rhythm looked at the beautiful women right infront of him. Even through all the rain, and her tears, she was sparkling. _

_She had sides only Rhythm knew, and he loved that about her. She was polite, understanding, shy, considerate, everything. And she was pure woman. Rhythm wrapped his arms around her. _

_"Shh....it's okay.....he'll always be watching over us. Temari accepted his embrace. Even though it was raining, Temari's body against his own was warmer than blood. _

_"Kyuu..." Temari said._

_"Shh...." Rhythm soothed. "It's okay." _I love you.

* * *

He was fifteen when he saw Temari as a real women. Rhythm scoffed to himself. _Daichi..._ He thought. _I bet Daichi saw her as a woman from the beginning. _Rhythm chuckled to himself. Even if Daichi didn't know it, Rhythm could always tell there was a spark. And now he knew what it was.

They were attracted to eachother from the very beginning.

That thought hurt him a little, but at least Temari still loved him. That's all he needed. As long as she was happy, Rhythm couldn't ask for anything more. What was there to ask for? He loved Temari, and that wasn't going to change. Rhythm rolled around uncomfortably in his bed. "Dammit." he cursed to himself. He couldn't sleep again. Rhythm got up from bed and headed towards Temari's room with pillow and blanket in hand. He walked in. "Temari?" he asked. Temari groggily woke up.

"What?" she asked.

"... I can't sleep." he said. Temari almost fell out of bed. Didn't this habit die when he turned ten?

"Okay...fine....get in." she said. With a, _Woo hoo! _from Rhythm, he jumped in her bed and slept next to her.

"Thanks..." he said. Temari smiled at him as a vien popped in her head.

"Good luck waking yourself up tomorrow." she giggled. Rhythm frowned as he held his _sister's _hand and slept the night away.

She was so going to wake him up tomorrow.

* * *

Rhythm rushed that morning. "Te-chan!? Why didn't you wake me!?" he asked. Temari smiled at him.

"Good morning." she smiled devishly. Rhythm groaned. He knew everything about her. A little _too _much about her.

"G-good morning." he answered as he walked up the stairs to his room to sleep. What's the point? If he was going to be late, then he'd be late, later.

It'd give him a good excuse not to punch Daichi's lights out.

* * *

Like this chapter? I did! Did I surprise you? If you like sad stories, read Colder Than Winter. I swear that poor story is getting no love... Oh, and don't worry about Two So in Love With One. I ain't giving up on it! Just wait a little longer, okay? I wanted to write this chapter to clear some......mistunderstandings. Okay, I lied. I just wanted to add in this twist! Heh, didn't expect them _not _to be related, did ya?

Hobey-ho. And so I go.


	6. Will It Last?

Temari is Not A Cheerleader

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! at all. **

Is it me? Or does everyone else except me updating rather.....slowly? 'Nah! I just have to much time on my hands for right now. Maybe that's why. I'm just updating quicker than I usually do.....right? 'Cuz really good stories I like aren't being updated fast enough! And that's getting me all depressed! Sigh...

Hobey......ho....... So.....I.....sigh, go.

* * *

Daichi waited for Temari at Misora Park. He looked back over the place. He remembered when Temari took him here at eleven. When she somehow managed to lead him to the one of the best places on earth.

Daichi would treasure that moment she took him.

"Daichi?" Temari asked. Daichi looked over his left and smiled.

"Temari..." he said as he walked over to her. He grabbed her hand.

"What're you doing here?" she asked, curious to find him waiting at Misora Park.

"What? I can't pick up my girlfriend?" Daichi asked. Temari smiled as Daichi ran his fingers through her long and brilliant magenta hair. "Let's go." Daichi said as he connected their fingers together. Temari giggled.

"This is very nice of you..." Temari said. Daichi blushed.

"Wh-whatever.... Get used to it." he replied, hiding his face from her. Temari giggled as they walked along eachothers side. Daichi rally liked holding Temari's hand. It was tiny compared to his, but small, and very soft. Not to mention warm. They didn't talk about much. Just Daichi encouraging her to come to his game. Which she refused. But Temari didn't mind refusing. It was fun talking with Daichi. Daichi didn't mind Temari refusing his ivitations to the game. Although he would very much enjoy it, Daichi just liked conversating with her. She had interesting opinions and she would somehow, seemingly slowly suck Daichi into her world. The wat she saw it.

They entered school, unaware of the shocked gazes and glares that passed their ways.

* * *

Daichi finished running his lap for GYM class and took a break. Waiting for his other, slow team mates and peers. He sat down on the grassed football field and looked up into the sky. It looked like it was going to rain.

_Does Temari carry umbrellas? _Was his first thought. He blushed after thinking that, shaking his head.

"Hey..." someone said from behind him. Daichi looked over to see who it was.

"Ran...what's up?" he asked as he stood up. Ran walked over to him. She seemed as if she was deciding what to say. "What is it?" Daichi asked, concerened with her uncheery behavior.

"Are you and Temari-chan....dating?" she asked. Slowly and hesitantly. Daichi raised a brow but nodded his head. He grinned.

"Yup!" he repleid. Ran clentched her fists together tightly. Jealousy consumed her.

"I don't think that's a good idea." she stated. "I mean, you and Temari-chan barely know eachother. You only started talking to her about two weeks ago." Ran said. Daichi shrugged his shoulders.

"I really like her..." Daichi answered. He looked at Ran with all seriousness. "And I'm not letting her go." he found himself saying. Ran's eyes widened. Daichi looked so serious, it was scary. Frightening.

"Is it true?" Musashi said, running up from behind Daichi. Finally finishing his lap. Daichi was not pleases by who's voice this was. But intended on acting nice anyways. "Are you two really dating?"

"Yes, we are." Daichi said. "What's wrong with that?" he asked. Musashi looked horrified.

"You didn't force her to date you, did you!?" Musashi almost yelled. Daichi gritted his teeth.

"Why the hell would I do that?" he hissed. Musashi glared at Daichi.

"Well, it doesn't make sense!" Musashi fired back. Ran looked at Musashi hopefully.

"And why the hell not!?" Daichi seethed. Restraining himself from getting angry.

"Why the hell would she go out with you!? You two aren't compatible with eachother!" Musashi replied. Ran decided to step in.

"I also agree with Musashi. I mean, really, Daichi? You and Temari-chan just met. Isn't it too soon for you to date someone like her?" Ran asked, hopeful he might reconsider breaking up with Temari. Her eyes pleaded for that answer. The thought of Daichi and Temari dating itself was ridiculous. Why date someone you barely know? And they were so different. They wouldn't last. Ran hoped they couldn't last. Things didn't go as Ran had hoped for.

Daichi snapped.

"What the hell are you!? My _mother_? And you! Four-eyes! Buzz out! If Temari don't like you, she don't like you! Just, leave her alone!" Daichi roared in anger. Who the hell were they to have a say in who Daichi should or should not date!? "I'm dating Temari 'cuz I really like her! End of story!" And with that, he stomped away. He quickly turned around. "And don't interfere with our business!"

Ran looked at Daichi with blank eyes. He yelled at her. She know he didn't mean it. _No, he did. Because of her. Temari-chan. _The way he got angry, it had to be more than _just _like.

He loved her.

Ran was sure of it. But _why _did he love Temari? Ran's been in love with Daichi since, forever. Why couldn't he have picked her? What did Temari have that she didn't? It didn't make sense. Ran had always been there for Daichi. They were childhood friends. They've been together forever. Ran was sure that she would be the one Daichi would pick out of all girls. So, how? Why?

"Tch." Musashi grumbled. He glanced down at Ran and felt sorry for her. He turned around and started to walk away. Before he left, he whispered something that Ran could hear. "And even though you cheer for him the most."

Ran chewed on her lower lip. It's true. You didn't see Temari support Daichi on any of his games. Where as, she did. Why would he like someone who didn't even support him?

"Temari..." Ran growled. Ran wasn't going to give up. She wasn't going to lose to Temari.

No chance in hell.

* * *

Temari was putting library books away on shelfs where they belonged during lunch. It was her duty for today. Pepe was talking, while handing Temari the books.

"So it's really true?" Pepe asked. Temari blushed. She knew what she was aaking about. Everyone seemed to have wanted to ask her that in class this morning. If Daichi didn't shoo them away, Temari wouldn't have known what to do. Temari nodded her head for the answer of Pepe's question. Pepe's eyes sparkled with delight. "Really!? That's so cute!" Pepe hugged her best friend. "I'm so proud of you!" Pepe cheered. Temari giggled.

"Y-yeah." Temari said. Pepe let go of Temari and grinned.

"It's about time you confessed to him!" Pepe cheered.

"Confess?" Temari asked. Pepe's eyes windened.

"You mean Daichi confessed?" Pepe asked. Temari gulped.

"W-well..." Temari was about to say.

"It was love at first sight!" someone said from behind them. Temari jumped as Pepe gave a little shout.

Suu?

Suu's eyes sparkled. "Love at first sight! This is so romantic!" Suu sighed as she put her hands together. "A sporty boy who's attracted to a quiet girl like Temari! You two are so cute! Total opposites who attract! I bet it started off with a stare that plunged you two into a passionate kiss. And after that first kiss, time wouldn't let you two go on! But while walking along the way, Temari breaks out of her shy shell and asks Daichi-kun _the _question! And after a moment's hesitation, he confesses his feelings!" Suu said with dreamy eyes.

Pepe and Temari stared at the strange blonde.

"Is she right?" Pepe asked.

"P-pretty much." Was Temari's answer.

"But, what about Musashi?" Pepe asked. Temari turned to Pepe. By now, Suu was playing close attention to the two. Listenting intently to the conversation.

"What about Musashi?" Temari asked. "Something wrong with him?"

"You didn't know?" Pepe asked, bewildered.

"Know what?" Temari questioned.

"Ara? Musashi-kun likes you too, Temari-chan." Suu filled in for Pepe. Temari gasped as she covered her mouth with both hands. Was that really true?

"Yeah, he's liked you since middle school." Pepe informed. She sat down on a table. "Though, I'm surprised that you didn't know that, Te-chan." Temari sat next to Pepe.

"I never noticed." Temari confessed. "But...I only see him as a friend. The one I really like is Daichi." Suu and Pepe smiled at this.

"It's okay!" Suu said. "I'm sure Musashi will understand since you're friends." Pepe smiled.

"Yeah." Pepe agreed. Miki appeared from behind a book shelf.

"Although, I gotta say. It's kinda' late for Musashi to figure out that he really likes you." Miki stated.

"What do you mean, Miki?" Suu asked, deciding to help Temari with the books. Miki frowned.

"It's just, I think Musashi has always liked you, Temari-chan. I just don't think that he realized that he really liked you until it was too late." she explained. Pepe frowned.

"Well, that sucks. But it can't be helped. Te-chan is already dating Daichi." Pepe said.

"How long are you two going to last?" Miki asked out of the blue in a, somewhat, bitter tone. Suu gasped as Temari dropped a book on the floor. It made a large slam noise on the library carpet. Temari's face held an uneasy expression as she heard Miki say that. Suu gave a helpless look at her cousin as Pepe glared at Miki.

"What was _that _suppose to mean?" Pepe growled at Miki. She hated it when people made Temari feel uncomfortable. Even though Pepe didn't know much about her best friend, she couldn't help but feel over protective. Temari just seemed so, fragile at times. Miki bit her lower lip.

"I-I didn't mean that!" Miki insisted. "I-I'm sorry, it just came out!" Miki said. "I'm really, really, rea--"

"We might not last long..." Temari interrupted wirh a nonchantly tone of voice. The three girl looked at Temari with confused faces. Temari chuckled nervously. "I feel as if....it won't last long, is what I meant." Temari said.

"Te-chan..." Pepe started to say. The bell rang.

"Ah...well, thank you for your help." Temari said as she grabbed her stuff and dashed out the door.

Leaving three girls thinking about what she just said.

_Slam!_

The three girls jumped as they heard a door slam. They looked around. Weren't they the only one's in the library?

* * *

Daichi walked to the library, knowing that she _might _have been there. It wasn't like he stalked her. He just had a feeling.

_Maybe no one's there with her... _Daichi thought. He smiled. That might be a chance to kiss her again. Maybe longer than last time. Daichi smirked, then shook his head roughly while blushing. Do guys usually think this way!? _Am I....a..a p-pervert!? _He thought to himself. _No, absolutely not! _He told himself. He opened the doors to the library and saw magenta hair from behind a book shelf. Only one person had hair like that. Grinning, Daichi walked towards her.

"--w long are you two going to last?" Daichi heard someone say. Miki? Daichi hid behind a book shelf. Somewhere near enough to hear them and see them. Was she asking Temari how long they'll last in dating? And her tone didn't sound so friendly. Daichi lightly scoffed to himself. He was a little angry that she would ask that. It was like Ran and Musashi all over again. Something also sounded like a book fell. Daichi peeked between books. Who dropped something?

"What was _that _suppose to mean?" Daichi heard someone growl. It was definately Pepe. Who else would be with Temari during lunch?

"I-I didn't mean that!" Daichi heard Miki insist. "I-I'm sorry, it just came out! I'm really, really, rea--"

"We might not last long."

_B-bmp.....b-bmp...b-bmp...b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp..._

That was Temari, no doubt. He clentched his fists. What was that suppose to mean? He heard her chuckle nervously. "I feel as if....it won't last long, is what I meant." Temari said. Daichi could feel a dirty look come across his face. He tried looking between the books again, to see Temari's facial expression. How did she look like when she said that? Why did she doubt their relationship? It's not like Daichi was going to hurt her.

That's the _last _thing he would want to do. The absolutely last thing he would do. Infact, he wouldn't do that at all.

_What the hell did she mean we won't last long? _Daichi thought. Didn't Temari feel something special between them? Like how he did? _Aren't I special to her? _Daichi thought. He felt a sudden thud in his heart. It was like sharp needles being poked at his heart. What if Temari _didn't _see him as 'special?' That one little thought set Daichi's heart on fire. His chest was burning from hurt. _Why does it.....the thought....__**bother **__me so much? _Daichi asked himself.

"Te-chan..."

The bell rang.

"Ah...well, thank you for your help." Temari said as she dashed out the door. Daichi grinded his teeth together.

_So she's just gonna leave them clueless like that, aye? _Daichi thought. For some reason, he was mad. Was he mad at himself? Or was he angry with Temari? _Always leaving people clueless... _Was he angry with the fact that Temari didn't think they would last long?

With that last thought, he gritted his teeth and walked out the library quickly. Slamming the door behind him.

He didn't know why, but he was furious. Who should he be mad at? Why didn't Temari think they would last long? When she said that...

Why did his heart hurt?

* * *

Daichi wanted to ignore Temari the rest of the day. He tried to. But he couldn't. He felt very troubled with this. No matter what he did, he found himself staring at her. Adoring her. Daichi had no idea what to do with himself. So he decided it was best to be honest with himself. Waiting for her after school. He looked at the school, digital clock.

3:19 PM.

Where was she? She was usually out of school by 3:18 PM. Not that Daichi took note of that or anything. It was unusual for her. He suddenly heard sniffling in the hallway. He turned his head and his eyes widened.

Why was hid girlfriend crying?

"Temari!?" Daichi said outloud. He saw her jump as if startled. At that really hurted Daichi. Seeing her cry made him feel weak and useless. It was like there was nothing he could do to protect her.

"D-D-Daichi?" she stuttered, her hand trying to cover her quivering, lower lip. Daichi sprinted up to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Trying to soothe her. Running his hands through her hair. Temari closed her eyes shut. Should she tell him? "Who made you cry?" Daichi asked. Temari let tears fall down her face as they landed on his blouse.

"I'm a bad person...." she whispered. "A bad girlfriend...I'm sorry." Temari said. Still hugging her, he asked her what had happened. Temari sniffed. "M-Musashi....he..."

_Musashi!? _Daichi thought. Just the sound of his name made Daichi's blood boil in anger. He better not have hurt his girl. "What's four eyes do?" he asked.

"H-he....um...he forced a k-kiss on me." Temari said, clinging onto his shirt. Daichi growled a low and menacing growl. "I'm sorry! I tried to stop it!" Temari cried. "I didn't want that to happen! I tried to push him away! B-but he wouldn't let go..." Daichi held Temari tighter against his chest. "I-I told him that I couldn't return his feelings b-because...I really, really, really like Daichi! I'm sorry..."

Daichi felt himself smile at this. "He kissed you, didn't he?" he whispered. Temari could do nothing but nod her head. "Then, you don't have to apologize." Daichi pulled away so that he could look at her. "Hey....why don't I get rid of his taste for you?" Daichi asked.

"Wh--mmphf?" Temari felt Daichi press his lips down on hers. He gave no chance for her to protest as he made entrance into her mouth easily. Hugging her close. Temari felt her legs turn to jello. The only thing keeping her up was Daichi's arms around her and the wall he cornered her to. Her eyes fluttered shut as she let him get rid of Musashi's taste. It felt good, him kissing her. Something about it just felt right.

Daichi smiled into the kiss. He nibbled on her lower lip again, hoping for her to gasp. And it worked again! Grinning, he licked her lips and continued with his work. _God, I love her lips... _Was Daichi's first thought. Temari lightly ran her fingers through his hair. And that felt good. With a moan, he let Temari pull away to catch her breath. His forehead pressed onto hers.

He face was hot and she could tell her lips were swollen. She looked at Daichi. His lips were swollen too.

"So..." Daichi breathed. "How'd I do." he asked.

"Eh heh..." Temari giggled as she blushed. A smile appeared on her face. Daichi looked at that smile and gave her another kiss. Just a quick peck. And then another quick kiss on her cheek. Temari smiled again. That smile made Daichi kiss her again. "D-Daichi?" Temari asked. Daichi stopped himself.

"Sorry..." he apologized. "...but if you smile like that..." Daichi blushed. "I'm gonna wanna kiss you again." he confessed as he grabbed her hand. It was Temari's turn to blush. That was unexpected. Daichi sighed as he began to walk her home. It was silent before they talked again.

"You know..." Temari started to say.

"Yeah?"

"When you first asked me what was wrong...at first. I didn't think I would tell you." Temari said.

"Why not?" Daichi said with a frown.

"I...didn't want Daichi to....hate me. But....then, I realized that if I didn't tell you now, when would I? And the way you looked, so worried. I wanted to tell you. I.....didn't want to keep something like that a secret." she confessed. Daichi squezzed her hand.

"I'm glad you did though." he replied. Temari smiled.

"Me too...."

"Temari?" he asked.

"Yes?" Temari answered. Was he going to ask questions about Musashi? He stopped walking and turned aroung to face her. He looked directly into those eyes he loved so much.

"In the library earlier today, I overheard you guys talking." he confessed. "And....I heard you say...that....we might not last long." Daichi added. "I'm telling you this now because....I didn't want to keep it a secret from you." Daichi said with a little smile. "I wanted to know....why did you think that?"

Temari bit her lower lip. When she said that, she knew she left everyone confused. But....how was she gonna tell Daichi?

_"Then you have to tell him." Rhythm said._

"Daichi...." Temari said. "How long do you think we will last?" she asked. Daichi could tell that she was serious. Her gaze was unwavering as they looked at eachother. The way her lips just layed there, her grasp on his hand tightened.

Daichi thought about the day he took her to the nurse's office.

"A long time." Daichi said. "... Longer than time will give us." Temari smiled at this answer.

"So....? That means..."

"It'll last. Forever."

* * *

Now I gotta work on Two So in Love with One. I left you guys hanging on that chapter, didn't I? Well, how'd you guys like _this _chapter? Sorry, I wanted to do better. But........ This is going to be important later. So, yeah. It was kinda' quick. In a hurry!

Hobey-ho. And so I go.


	7. Happiness

Temari is Not A Cheerleader

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! at all.**

I like typing Musashi's name. It's like typing, _Muh Sushi! _But, man, I'm getting really tired. Hobey-ho.

* * *

The next night, Daichi thought about what he said to Temari.

_"So....? That means..."_

_"It'll last. Forever."_

Daichi turned in his bed. He had no doubt it would last forever. Things would totally be alright with them. Daichi looked at the date. It was a Thursday. He had another game on Friday. _Maybe she'll come on this one? _He thought to himself. He would be more than happy if she could. It was going to be third to last game before everyone left for summmer. And, lately, Temari was all Daichi could think about. He noticed every little thing about her. Whenever he thought of her, he had this urge to just call her and listen to her voice on the phone. Her sweet, innocent voice. But then, wouldn't that have been weird? _I wonder what she's doing right now? _Daichi asked himself. _Maybe she's still a little sad about today. _Was the first thought that crossed his mind.

Today at school, he cornered Musashi near the wall. During GYM when no one was looking. Daichi had asked the green haired bastard what he did to Temari the day before.

_The bastard... _Daichi thought. Musashi had the nerve to deny everything Temari had said. And Temari wasn't the lying type. No way could she have been lying to Daichi when she told him Musashi kissed her. The way she cried and apologized to him, she wasn't lying. And that angered Daichi that Musashi would just do that to her. So he gave Musashi the pleasure of one or two punches.

Maybe three punches. Or four.

Unfortunatly, Daichi got caught and only got in a little bit of trouble. Thankfullly, Temari was able to get Musashi to tell the truth to the principle. That saved him. Although, he couldn't get rid of her face expression today. Her eyes were darker than usual and her lips had formed a fake smile towards him. He could tell that her smile was fake. He didn't have an urge to kiss that smile. Somehow, Daichi thought it was his fault that she was like that somehow.

_I wonder what she was thinking. _Daichi thought. He hated that face expression of hers for severeal reasons. It held something Daichi felt like she wasn't telling. And if Temari didn't trust him, Daichi just didn't know what to do. It also made him feel tiny and weak. He wanted to make her smile, but just didn't know how at that time. _Pathetic... _Daichi thought to himself. He coudln't make his girl happy.

Was there anything Daichi could do to make her smile? Like when he kissed her?

_I gotta do something for her... _Daichi thought. But what? With a defeated sigh, he looked outside his window. It was really late. Daichi looked over at his clock.

10:47 PM.

Daichi looked outside again. Looking at his dad's old, red pick up truck. Daichi smiled. Whenever he felt down, he remembered his dad driving him around late on spring nights, that always made him feel better. He would sit in the back of the trunk of the pick up and his father would drive him down hills, go super fast. Daichi chuckled remembering those times. When ever they would finish, Daichi was too happy to think about anything.

_Happy.... _Daichi leaned over his window to see if his parents were asleep. _Yes! _He thought when all the lights were off. He pulled out his phone to call Temari, then stopped. Why not surprise her first? After putting his shoes on, a light, yellow sweater and black basketball shorts on, he grabbed his dad's keys and rushed out of his house. Daichi locked the door behind him and got inside the red oick up truck. "Good old times, good old times." Daichi said to himself as he started the truck.

Next stop: Temari's house.

* * *

Rhythm picked up the phone after two rings. "Hello?" he greeted whoever was on the phone.

_"Rhythm, put Temari on the phone. It's Daichi." _Rhythm chewed on his lower lip.

"Guy, do you know what time it is to be calling here? Your lucky mom's downstairs and didn't hear the phone." Rhythm stated. "And besides....isn't it a little late to be asking Temari to go on a date?" Rhythm heard Daichi groan on the phone.

_"C'mon man! I really wanna take her somewhere!" _

"Can I come?" Rhythm asked, with protectiveness in his voice.

_"No." _Daichi said flatly.

"Who's that?" Temari asked after coming out from the shower. Still drying her hair. She wore gray sweats with one white line going down the side and a white tanktop with a black spaghetti strap over it.

"Eh? Oh, your _boyfriend_." Rhythm teased over the phone. Temari blushed. "I guess he's asking you for a date?" Rhythm said, phone still near his mouth.

_"Hey!" _Daichi cried over the phone. Rhythm scowled at Daichi.

"H-hey! Gimme' the phone, please!" Temari said, trying to reach for it. Bad thing was, Rhythm was three inches and a half taller than her.

"Hold on!" Rhythm said. "I gotta make sure it's safe!"

_"It's one-hundred percent safe." _Daichi said over the phone.

"Yeah, say that to the brother who saw her and her boyfriend walk her home. Both of your lips swollen." Rhythm grumbled. From the silence on the phone, Rhythm could tell Daichi was blushing.

"Onii-chan!" Temari pleaded.

"Besides..." Rhythm said, turning to Temari. "Mom's still awake. You can't just walk out the front door. Unless....." Rhythm smiled as he hung up the phone. Temari gasped lightly.

"Nii-chan!" Temari cried. Rhythm laughed a little.

"C'mon." he said as he led her to his room. Rhythm opened the window. "Climb out." he said. Temari frowned. "Okay, just put on a pair of my socks and shoes and climb out."

"For what?" Temari asked. Pulling his socks up.

"Just...how do girls say it? A....guy's intuition?" Temari gave Rhythm a blank stare as she started to tie his green adidas on. "Just, trust me." Rhythm reassured. Temari nodded her head and stared climing out the window. Rhythm helping her. "But come home soon! I hate talking to mom by herself!" Rhythm said. Temari giggled as she neared the ground. When she was five inched from the groind, she jumped off.

"See ya later, Nii-chan!" she whispered. Rhythm just waved his hand. Temari ran infront of the house, glad that Rhythm understood her.

"Yo." she heard. Temari looked ahead and gasped.

Daichi was leaning over an old, red pick up truck with a grin on his face. Twirling keys around his hands.

"What's this?" she asked as she approached Daichi.

"Hop in the back. And sit down." Daichi said. Temari gave a confused look. He gave her a chaste kiss on her lips and that made Temari blush. "Trust me." he said as he entered the truck. Temari climbed in the back and sat down. When Daichi saw her through the mirror, he smlied as he started the car. And they drove off.

Very quickly.

Temari grabbed onto the side of the truck as Daichi drove her around town. He was going very fast. Which would've scared Temari until she felt the fresh, cool night wind covering her skin. Temari's eyes widened from excitement. This was so much fun! Temari found herself giggling almost the entire way. Her hair was blowing wildly as she grinned. Welcoming the air. She looked over.

"A...hill?" Temari asked. Daichi grinned.

"Hold on tight, Temari!" he yelled from his window. Temari's eyes widened again as she held onto the side of the truck. This hill looked really, really, really, _really _steep. Daichi smirked as he dashed down the hill. Temari heard herself screaming. Daichi laughed at her scream. Temari couldn't close her eyes as they sped down the hill.

Dangerous, yes.

Too good to have eyes closed shut tight?

Yes.

Temari's scream turned into laughter. She felt so free. She wanted to stand up, but didn't dare to do it.

"Scared?" Daichi asked as he started driving somewhere else on a flat road. Temari pursed her lips together tightly.

"No." she insisted as Daichi started to speed up a little. He wanted to go somewhere for a little while. Daichi looked in his review mirror.

"WHOAH!?" he screamed as he saw Temari standing up, smiling playfully. Daichi immediatly slowed down, parking at...

Misora Park.

He got out of the truck. "Temari, that was really dangerous!" he cried. Temari hopped out of the back of the trunck, giggling. Daichi blushed as he embraced her. He put his chin on her head. "Really....it was." he mummered.

"That was fun." Temari said. Daichi laughed. Temari looked around. Misora Park? With a smile, she grabbed Daichi's hand and led them to their _special _spot. Daichi still didn't understand how Temari could find her way around this place in the dark. He almost chickened out again. "Scared?" Temari asked when Daichi squezzed her hand a little tighter. Daichi scowled at her.

"No." he replied, holding her hand a little tighter than before. Temari giggled as she led him there. Daichi sighed.

Temari was still as beautiful as ever. He wasn't even paying attention to the vast meadow. Where all the flowers bloomed. Didn't hear the foutain's water. Didn't notice the cherry blossom tree with the white, cotton padded swing chair underneath. Didn't pay attention to anything except Temari who gazed over her discovery from long ago. Her lips were as pink as any rose. Her skin, softer and more comfortable than the white swing chair. Her breath louder than the fountain's water.

"It's beautiful." Temari stated. Daichi was still looking at her and smiled.

"Yeah, you are." he replied. Temari caught his remark.

"Wha?" she asked. Daichi was lured by her eyes and gave her another quick kiss.

"C'mon." he said as he led her to the swinging chair. He sat down and motioned for her to sit next to him. Temari did so and Daichi pulled her over so that she was sitting on his lap. This little action made her blush. Daichi snickered as he swinged them a little, laying back on the chair. Using on foot to swing.

"Daichi....why did you pick me up tonight?" she asked. Daichi wrapped his arms around her.

"Make you happy." he said in all honesty.

"Happy?" Temari asked. What made him think she was unhappy? Daichi sighed.

"Yeah. Today at school, you know. With....that....can I call four eyes Sushi Boy?" he asked. Temari caught herself giggling. Daichi laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." he said. Temari tried to stop her giggling.

"N-no...that's too mean." she said. Daichi chuckled.

"Too bad." he said, sticking his tongue out at Temari. That made Temari laugh out a little more. Daichi felt himself smiling. "Back to what we were talking about." he said. "Yeah, anyways, Sushi Boy. I'm sorry if I did anything bad." Daichi said. Temari leaned her back into Daichi's chest.

"Bad, like what?" she asked.

"You looked sad today. When you smiled, I thought that maybe something I did was wrong." he said. Temari bit her lower lip. Did he notice her fake smile? She hoped he didn't.

"I thought when I smiled, you'd wanna kiss me." Temari stated.

"That's just it. I didn't want to kiss that smile." Daichi confessed with a sigh. "I don't like it when you force yourself to smiled for other people's sake." Temari grinned at this.

Who thought Daichi could be a little romantic?

Daichi caught Temari's little grin. "I like that smile." he said as he pecked her on the lips. Temari smiled again. Which led to another peck. She started giggling. That only made Daichi want to kiss her more. He captured her pink lips with his own as he lingered there. Daichi layed her down on the swinging chair and let his emotions take over. He felt her small fingers run through his hair and Daichi moaned in their little kiss. He made his hands climb up to cup her face in his palms so he could push her face closer. He heard Temari moan slightly.

Just slightly.

But that only made his confidence grow. His hands travled down her back lightly. It was a light touch, but his touch made Temari's skin tickle all over. Daichi pulled away as he tried to catch his breath. He looked down at Temari laying there. Underneath him. Her face looked pink all over. Was she flustered? Daichi chuckled as he kissed her neck to her collar bone. Her hands tightened on his hair.

"Ummm..." Temari started to say. Daichi, very reluctantly, stopped himself. "What time is it?" she asked. Daichi groaned as he climbed off of his girlfriend. He checked his phone.

"Uh...let's see... 11:02 PM." he answered. He quickly put his phone in his pocket as he tried to attack Temari with another kiss. She saw this and quickly rolled off the swinging chair and landed on the grass lightly. Daichi groaned, and then grinned. "Even if you run, I'll catch you." he said. Temari laughed nervously as she ran to hide behind the fountain. Daichi follwed close behind. "C'mon...you can't out run the Daichi!" Daichi howled.

Temari, hiding on the other side of the fountain, crawled silently around it.

"C'mere....little kitty, kitty, kitty." Daichi mummered playfully. Temari bit her lip to keep from laughing. This was so scary and fun at the same time. Her skin prickled with excitement and fear of being caught.

Daichi slowly walked around the water fountain. There, he saw a green adida shoe. He smirked as he approached it slowly. "Found you, Te--...?" Daichi stopped himself. He found _only _a shoe. Where the hell was Temari?

_Splash!_

Daichi jumped from the cold water. He quickly turned around and saw Temari standing on the fountain, giggling. Daichi smirked as he ran towards her. Temari noticed this and tried running.

"No you don't!" Daichi said as he jumped on the fountian, wrapping Temari in his arms. They lost their balance as they slipped and fell into the water. Both screamed as they splashed into the cold water.

Temari came up first as she gasped. She wiped her eyes and looked around. "Daichi?" she called out. _It's cold.... _She thought. She stood up. The water went to waist. "Wow." she said. "Daichi?" she called out again. She felt finger tips at her waist. Temari gave a slight shriek as she jumped and turned around. Daichi's head was poking out of the water. He grinned as he pulled her down in the water with him. Water surfaced over Temari. With the moon shining down, Temari saw Daichi smile under water. He gave her a little kiss as he resurfaced. Temari did the same. "Brrr....wh-what was that for?" she asked. _What am I gonna say to Rhythm? I got one of his shoes all wet..._

"For tricking me." Daichi retorted as he jumped out of the fountain. He helped Temari out and layed her on the grass. She couldn't get back up because Daichi climbed ontop of her. "Told you I'd catch you." he muttered as he placed his lips on hers. Temari fought back a little. She didn't want to arrive home all late. Later than it was already. "No..." Daichi mummered as he continued to kiss her. Temari was clearly fighting back. Daichi would have wanted this another time, but all he wanted right now was for her to relax. As he did what all boyfriends did best.

Kiss the daylight out of them.

Daichi put his lips towards her ear. "Just a little longer." he pleaded. Temari blushed. His breath tickled her ear. And they way he pleaded was so....manly. Sighing with defeat, Temari turned her head to kiss him. Daichi smiled into the kiss as he returned it. Daichi mummered her name a few times. This made Temari blush to no end. It sounded so different than usual.

Daichi's hands found themselves at her waist. He wrapped them around her and held her there. Making her unable to get up. His lips traveled from her lips to her neck and to her collar bone. He left hickeys there. Not on her neck. Sure, Daichi wanted to. He _really _wanted to, but he had a mind in him not to want Temari's mom to catch her. Daichi pressed his cool lips against her soft and warm skin. He breathed on her skin for a while. No matter how many times he did that, it never failed to make Temari's skin prickle with excitement.

Daichi's lips traveled back up to her lips and he locked them there. His mouth devouring hers easily. Temari wrapped her arms around his neck while Daichi leaned in closer to her.

"Temari...." he breathed. They pulled away to catch their breaths. Daichi panted, resting his forehead on Temari's. His heart was fluttering all over the place inside him. He could also hear Temari's heart beat quickly against his chest. He felt a smile form. If he listened closely, it was as if they were beating at the same pace.

Beating as one.

Daichi and Temari just layed there for a while. Enjoying eachother's body warmth. Daichi's amber eyes looked into Temari's amethyst one's. Beautiful as they were, he saw true happiness linger in there somewhere. With a smile, he kissed her cheek. Temari smiled.

"What time is it?" she asked. Daichi rolled off Temari and looked at the time on his cell phone.

"... ... ... ... Uh....11:58 PM." Was Daichi's reply. He seemed to have whispered it. Temari shot up.

"H-huh?" she asked quietly. Daichi winced. She must've heard him. "That late already?" she asked. Daichi nodded his head. It didn't seem as if much time had passed between them though. Temari got up and quickly put her shoe on. "C-can you...drive me home?" she asked while jumping, trying to put the shoe on.

"Yeah...ah." Daichi just remembered something. "Can we leave at 12:00?" he asked. Temari looked around.

Did Daichi know what day that was?

_He couldn't have... _Temari thought. She didn't remember telling him! "Um....why?" she asked. Daichi smiled at her. His slightly wet hair drooping over his eyes.

"It's my birthday tomorrow! I want you to be the first one to tell me." He announced. Temari fell on her face. "T-Temari!?" Daichi yelled as he ran to help her up. Temari groaned.

"Tomorrow's your birthday?" she asked, rubbing her head. Daichi laughed as he kissed her forehead lightly.

"Yeah. I'm finally turning eighteen." he said. He heard Temari giggle a little. "What?"

"Tomorrow, I also am turning eighteen." Temari said. Silence ran bewtween the two. The only noise was the wind that blew between them and the fountain's water that was shooting up. Both had the same thought.

They had the same birthday?

Daichi laughed outloud. Temari also laughed, joining him. They couldn't believe they had the same birthday. How could they not have known?

Suddenly, Temari's phone alarm went off.

"What's the alarm for?" Daichi asked. Temari smiled.

"I wanted to wake up the moment I turned eighteen today. I planned on waking up Rhythm becasue he's usually the first one to say it to me." Temari explained as Daichi wrapped his arms around her from behind. He put his chin on her left shoulder.

"Uh-huh..." he said. "Well..." Daichi said. He smiled. "Happy birthday, Temari." Daichi said.

"Thank you. Happy eighteenth birthday, Daichi." Temari said.

"Thank you." he said. He turned his girlfriend around. "How about a birthday present?" he asked. Temari slowly leaned in to kiss Daichi.

Tenderly, her lips brushed over his. Savoring his taste. Daichi closed his eyes as he let Temari, cautiously, explore his mouth. Temari clutched onto his sweater, trying to lean in some more. Daichi pressed closer to help her. It was a light kiss, but it expressed a whole lot of emotions. In the back of his throat, Daichi growled. Temari was pulling away slightly, and then she pressed harder on his lips. Then she would pull back slightly again.

She was teasing him.

Daichi growled again. _She shouldn't do that. _Using one hand, Daichi tilted her head so she could stay pressed against him, and using the other hand, Daichi pulled her closer by her hand. How dare she tease him!? Daichi used his tongue to pry open Temari's mouth she had just closed off. Pressing her chest closer to him, Daichi managed to get where he wanted. With a smirk, he expressed what he was feeling to her.

Happiness.

A whole lot of it.

Temari lightly gasped at Daichi's sudden actions. He was going slighlty rough on her. That, and she sensed a little feeling of longing from Daichi. Pulling away to look at eachother's eyes, smiled carved on their lips. Daichi loved this moment. If only it could last.

"Let's go." Temari whispered, pulling Daichi, more like dragging a reluctant Daichi, to his truck. With a sigh, Daichi entered his car. Temari decided to sit in the back again. She wanted to feel the wind against her skin once more. With a pout, he drove her home.

Silently pulling her up in the back of her house, Temari jumped out of his truck and gave a light, lingering kiss on his lips. With a smile, she pulled away.

"Thank you. I'm very happy." And with that, she climbed up to Rhythm's room. Rhythm heard a knock on his window and rolled his eyes.

She was so late.

He opened his window and pulled her in. Rhythm's eyes spotted Daichi and Rhythm pointed at his watch. It was a signal saying,

"You retard! Next time you ask for a date, use a proper time! Look at how late she is!" With that, Rhythm closed his window and Daichi drove off (A/N: I wanna see Daichi drive a red pivck up truck too!). Rhythm turned around to look at a damp Temari.

"Why're you wet?" he asked. It looked as if she took another shower. Temari was about to answer when he switched his question. "Where did he take you?" Temari opened her mouth to answer, but Rhythm aske another question. "Why'd it take so late?"

"I--"

"No! Why're your lips all, super swollen!?" Rhythm whispered.

"Well...I--" Temari was cut off.

"No!" Rhythm whispered with a gasp. "Scratch all those questions! Why is _my _green adida all soaked?" he said frightenly. Temari rolled her eyes as she hugged her brother.

"Thank you." she said. Rhythm hugged her back and whispered,

"Happy birthday..." Temari smiled as she took his shoes off and started for the door.

"Happy birthday, you little 'get nii-chan's favorite green adida all wet.' " Rhythm whispered with a smirk on his face. Temari sighed as she started for her room.

"Sorry." she mummered.

* * *

Daichi parked the truck and walked inside the house as if nothing happened. He placed the keys on the table and headed straight for his room. He didn't care if he was still a little wet, he was suddenly beat. With a yawn, he hit the sack. It took him a little while to get to sleep.

_Well, at least she's happy. _He thought happily. He stared up at his ceiling. _I wonder what she's doing now. _With that thought, he smiled as his eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

Temari buttoned her blouse all the way, so her mother wouldn't see the hickeys Daichi placed on her last night. She tied her hair into two, low braids before she ran downstairs and grabbed a toast.

"See ya!" Temari said to Rhythm as fixed breakfast.

"Not so fast!" Rhtyhm said. Temari stopped in her tracks as she sat down on the table and began to eat the toast.

"Yes?" Temari asked.

"Who are those hickey's from?" Rhythm asked. Temari blushed. Rhythm's gaze on Temari sharpened. "I see." he said. Rhythm placed his oven mits on the counter and took his apron off. He untied his hair. "I am _so _killing him today." Rhythm said. Temari gasped.

"No!" she said. Rhythm then chuckled.

"Quiet and eat your birthday breakfast." Rhythm said as he handed her chocolate chip pancakes. Temari happily ate them like a little child. "Did you tell Daichi?" Rhythm asked. Temari gulped down her milk and looked at Rhythm with a guilt passing over her.

"N-no..." she answered. Silenece passed between the two.

"You know...if you can't do it, I'll tell him." Rhythm insisted. Temari shook her head. "That's why you were sad yesterday, aye?" Rhythm asked. Temari nodded her head.

"I was glad that he did that for me..." Temari said. "But, then I was thinking. Should he be able to do that for me? Even in my condition....does he have the right to worry about me when he doesn't know?" Temari explained. "I wanna tell him, I just don't know how." Temari said. Rhythm nodded his head.

"I see." was his reply. "Just, don't be too late to tell him. It's just....what, two more weeks of school left?" Rhtyhm asked. Temari nodded her head as she ate another of _Rhythm's Choco. P. Cakes_. "Yeah..okay... Well, after you eat, go to school."

"Aren't you coming?" Temari asked. Rhythm shook his head.

"I got suspended for two days." Rhythm stated s if it was obvious. Temari gaped at him.

"Why!?"

"If Daichi can't be the one to beat the crap out four eyes, I'll do it. 'Sides, he _deserved _it." Rhythm said as he took a bite out of his pancake. _Damn, I'm good. _Temari frowned.

"Thanks anyways..."

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Ran cheered for Daichi in the hallway. Daichi looked over to his best friend. "And good luck in your game today!" Ran said. Daichi nodded his head as he entered the classroom. Leaving Ran behind to talk to Eru.

"Ugh...tired." he mummered. Someone tapped his shoulder. Daichi was too lazy to look over. "Wha?" he whined.

"Daichi..." they said. Daichi knew that voice. It was KusuKusu. "Is Temari-chan coming to your game today?" she sang. Daichi's eyes opened wide as his head shot up.

"I don't know!" he looked around the classroom. "Must find Temari..." he said.

He needed for her to come. Or at least, he had to try to make him come. If he won this soccer game, and she wasn't there, he would _only _have two more chances. He gulped. He had been lacking in his cheering. He walked up to Miki and Suu who had been walking in the hallway..

"Is Temari here?" he asked them.

"Happy birthday." Miki replied.

"Um... I haven't seen her yet. Oh, but....I have a question!" Suu asked. Daichi decided to stick around with them for answering his question.

"Ask away." Daichi said.

"Okay. Was it love at first sight? Do you love Temari-chan? How's yuo relationship?" Suu asked, hearts appearing in her green eyes.

"Love?" he asked.

Miki and Suu gasped. Especially Suu.

"You mean you don't love Temari-chan?" Suu whispered. Daichi thought about it. All he knew was that he really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, _really _liked Temari.

But what was the difference between love and really like?

Daichi walked away from the two, thinking about it.

Did he love her?

* * *

Who thought that this was romantic?

Toodles my flying sapphire cheeky monkeys! Hobey-ho!


	8. Calm Before The Storm

* * *

Temari is Not A Cheerleader

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! at all. Wish I did though**

'Ello mates! My little flying sapphire cheeky monkeys! Hobey-ho! Let's roll!

* * *

Daichi was changing in his GYM clothes. He was wondering about his feelings towards Temari. Did he love her? Or was it just really, really, _really _like Temari? Daichi sighed. Temari was different from everyone, that was obvious in Daichi's world. But what was the difference between love and like? Daichi didn't know, but he left the locker room and went to go do warm-ups on the field.

"What's with you?" someone asked. Daichi looked over to see a guy with shaggy, purple hair with sharp, clever, and yellow eyes. He was tall and pale for a dude. "And where's your signature sweatband?" he asked.

"With Temari. And nothing's wrong with me." Daichi answered, doing sit-ups. The other teenager smiled.

"That cute, little, sweet, girlfriend of yours?" he asked, grinning. Daichi's head shot up s he glared at the teenaged boy.

"Shut up Yoru!" Daichi snapped. "Only I can call her cute!" Yoru laughed.

"Ahahaha! You got jealous!" Yoru teased. Daichi blushed.

"D-did not." he whispered. Yoru walked closer to Daichi.

"What was that?" Yoru asked. Daichi glared at Yoru with threats emitting from his amber eyes. Yoru backed up. "Sheesh...just joking." he said, putting his hands up to signal his innocence. Daichi sighed as he continued to warm up. "But really, what's wrong?" Yoru asked. He really wanted to know. Even if it was slighlty, he could tell Daichi was a little troubled with something.

"Really, it's nothing." Daichi answered. Yoru sat down next to Daichi.

"Liar..." Yoru fired back. With a grunt, Daichi decided to tell Yoru only a _little _of what he was feeling.

"It's just, I wanna know if I really, really, really like Temari, or maybe, do I love her?" Daichi asked. "I want to know the difference between really like, and loving a person." Yoru whistled.

"You're whipped." he said. Daichi scowled at Yoru's remark. Yoru chuckled and said, "But, your kinda' asking the wrong guy here." Yoru said. "I break hearts, not figure them out. To troublesome."

"Well, isn't it obvious?" someone said behind them. Yoru and Daichi turned around to see Kiseki standing above them. "The difference between _just _like and love, I mean." Kiseki added.

"Obviously, not to numbskull over here." Yoru stated. Daichi gave a glare at the sneaky brat. Kiseki chuckled.

"I can't believe you don't notice, Souma-kun." Kiseki said.

"Notice what?" Daichi asked.

"Your feelings." Yoru interrupted. "Isn't it obvious? The way you look at her, hold hands with her. I bet you guys didn't even kiss yet!" Yoru said with a snicker. Kiseki also laughed. The thought of Daichi kissing someone, he couldn't even kiss his mother good night! "That's a funny thought! Daichi kissing someone!" Yoru laughed.

"It's hilarious!" Kiseki agreed. "I mean, really Daichi, you didn't kiss her!" Daichi gave the two a blank stare as he stayed quiet. Soon, Yoru and Kiseki's laughter died down. Why wasn't Daichi laughing with them? "You didn't kiss....Fujisaki-san.....did you?" Kiseki asked, suddenly curious. Daichi grunted.

"I did. And she's a very good kisser." Daichi retorted. Yoru and Kiseki's mouth hung open as they stared at the teal haired teengaer. "There's nothing wrong with it." he added. Yoru sat up.

"I don't believe him! Where's Temari!?" Yoru shouted. Daichi scoffed.

"A-anyways...back to your question..." Kiseki said, trying to change the subject. "You love Temari, right?" he asked.

"What is it like when you love someone?" Daichi asked. "How is it different?" Yoru's ears perked up at this.

"It should feel different." Yoru stated.

"I agree with the commoner." Kiseki said. Yoru gave one, good dirty look at Kiseki as he said that. "Think of it this way. You like Ran, right?" Kiseki added, ignoring Yoru's glare.

"Well, yeah. But like, just a good friend." Daichi said. "Nothing more, really." Kiseki nodded his head.

"Alright. And is the like you feel for Ran, different from Temari's?" Kiseki asked. Daichi nodded his head.

"Daichi's like a little kid." Yoru interrupted.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Daichi asked, a little irritated by Yoru's comment.

"I mean, it's obvious just to tell whether you really love someone. It's when you get jealous whenever another guy is around them." Yoru stated.

"Or when you just want to be near them. As if just being by their side, sitting, standing is enough." Kiseki added. Yoru nodded his head.

"And it's when you want to know everything about that person because your curious. Especially when it feels like they're hiding something." Yoru announced. Daichi's brain pondered on that thought for a little bit. It did feel like there was something Temari wasn't telling him at times.

"Or maybe they could just be special to you." Kiseki said. A smiled formed on Daichi's face.

"Yeah, okay... I see." _I guess. _"Thanks." Daichi said, finishing his warm ups. "See ya." he said as he left to do a lap. Yoru and Kiseki just stood and sit there, looking at Daichi.

"Does he know that Ran has a thing for him?" Yoru asked. Kiseki shook his head. "Oh. But hey, I don't like the way Ran has been looking at Temari lately." Yoru stated.

"You've noticed her glares too?" Kiseki asked. Yoru nodded his head. "Yeah. You don't really think Ran would do anything to Temari though, do you?" Kiseki asked.

"Jealousy can change a woman." Yoru said. "And I'd never forgive Ran if she hurted Temari in anyway." Kiseki nodded his head in agreement. Being close friends of Rhythm's, they became slightly over protective of Temari. And just like Rhtyhm, they took no bull shit when it came to Temari. None at all.

* * *

Daichi met Temari up after school. Well, he was waiting.

"Daichi!" someone cheered from behind him. Wrapping their arms around his waist. That part made Daichi stiffen. This was definatly _not _Temari.

"Ran?" Daichi asked. From behind, Ran giggled.

"Yup! I'm coming to your game today, Daichi! I'll cheer for you!" Ran said happily, releasing her hug. Daichi sighed from relief after she let go. Her touch was different from Temari's. A little colder.

"Oh, well.... Thanks." Daichi said. "Have you seen Temari?" Daichi asked Ran. Ran's smile twitched.

"Nope." she answered. "Why? Is she coming for a game?" _Finally? _Ran asked. Daichi grinned at Ran. Ran felt her heart flutter. She loved that grin of his. It always meant that he was happy about something.

"Nope." he said. Ran's smile faltered. "I'm waiting for her. Seeing if I'm able to get her to go to one of my games." Daichi explained.

"Why doesn't she just go?" Ran snapped quickly. "I mean, it's weird that you would date a girl who doesn't even cheer for you, right?" Ran asked.

"She does. Just in a different way, I guess." Daichi said, putting his arms over his head. "And I don't really mind. It's kinda' fun asking her to go one of my games." he added. _Although, we usually get lost in conversation... _

Ran felt a huge rush of irritation wash over her. Fun? Fun!? Asking her was just fun!? Is that why he was dating her!? Becasue it was fun!?

"Yo!" someone said behind them. Ran and Daichi looked over their shoulders to see Rhythm eating a banana casually. "What're you doing here Daichi? Shouldn't you be over the basketball court by now?" Rhythm asked curiously.

"What? Why? I'm waiting for Temari." Daichi exclaimed. Ran's face scruntched up a little bit. Rhythm rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you get that text?" Rhythm asked. Daichi gave Rhythm a confused look. "Check your phone." Rhythm demanded. Daichi did as Rhythm said.

"Eh?" he gasped. It was a text from Temari.

**Meet me at the basketball court behind the school. I have a propersition for you. I'll be waiting. **

**-Temari**

"Oh shit..." Daichi mummered. He took a quick glance at Rhythm before dashing to the basketball court. "See ya!" he said. Rhythm ran to catch up to him.

"Oi! Wait up dude!" Rhythm shouted as he caught up to Daichi. "I'm coming too. It was my idea." Rhythm explained.

"Idea? What idea?" Daichi asked.

"Sorry, that one slipped." Rhythm said as he ran ahead of Daichi. "C'mon, she's waiting!" Rhtyhm said.

"I got it!" Daichi said, competeing with Rhythm, racing to see who was the first one to reach the court. "Can't beat me." Daichi challenged.

"I'd save my energy if I were you." Rhythm suggested.

By now, the boys had reached the court in record time, panting. Obviously, they used up there energy by racing and competeing with eachother.

"I...w-won..." Rhythm panted.

"I...d-did..." Daichi tried to fire back.

"No.....I was a millimeter ahead of you the whole.....t-time." Rhythm insisted between breaths.

"My...d-damn foot...entered the court...before yours!" Daichi weezed.

It was a tie.

"You two look beat. Maybe I should cancel this?" Temari asked, holding a blue, white, and red basketball. Rhythm looked up at Temari with a stare Daichi was unable to read. That made Daichi feel a little uncomfortable. Although, Rhythm was the person who knew Temari the best, it was understandable. Still, realizing that fact now, Daichi couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the closeness between them. Something Daichi couldn't break through. A wall, a barrier.

"N-no way..." Rhythm said.

"Sorry." A voice said. Temari looked up from the two boys.

"Ran?" she asked. Ran came jogging up from behind Rhythm and Daichi.

"I wanted to tag along." Ran put a fake smile on. "I hope you don't mind." she said. Rhythm finally managed to have caught his breath. He looked down at Ran.

"Not at all." he insisted. Rhythm turned his head to look at Temari. In understanding of what Rhythm wanted, Temari nodded her head while smiling. Daichi caught his breath as he chewed on his lower lip. Temari knew Rhythm the best out of anyone too.

_Great...nice to know they know eachother so damn well. _Daichi thought to himself. He felt that little jealousy tinge run through him again. Somehow, Daichi found it unfair to be left out of what those two knew about eachother. _Duh. They're family. _Daichi reminded himself.

"Anyways..." Rhythm said, snapping Daichi back to his senses. "I guess we can let Ran play." Rhythm announced.

"Play?" Daichi and Ran asked in usion. "Play what?" Daichi added.

"Basketball, duh. What else?" Rhythm said. Temari stepped in.

"Before we get to that, Daichi, that propersition I have for you. Would you like to hear it?" she asked. Daichi nodded his head. It wasn't everyday Temari held a deal with someone.

"Shoot." Daichi replied. Ran stepped beside Daichi, something Temari noticed, but thought nothing big of.

"I want to play a one-on-one with you." Temari said. Daichi gaped at his girlfriend.

"What?" he asked. "In basketball?"

"Yeah." Temari said with a nod.

"But since Ran is here, why don't we make it a two-on-two?" Rhythm suggested, looking at Ran. Ran nodded her head.

"So I'm guessing it's girls vs. boys? Am I right?" Ran asked. Rhythm shook his head.

"Nope. It'll be me and Te-chan vs. you and Daichi." Rhythm said. Daichi looked confused about this.

"Why can't I be teamed with Temari?" he asked. Rhythm gave Daichi a flat look.

"Well, it wouldn't work with the deal." Rhythm answered.

"What's the deal, Temari?" Daichi asked. Temari looked at Daichi seriously, but kindness was still in there somewhere.

"Easy. The propersition is simple. If you win, Daichi, then I'll tell you a secret about me." she said. This caught Daichi's attention. It also answered his question to why he couldn't be on her team. "Also, I'll go to your soccer game nest week." she said. All of a sudden, Daichi really felt like playing basketball. Although...

"Why not this week?" he asked.

"I have another doctors appointment today." Temari explained. Daichi nodded his head.

"I see. And if you win?" Daichi asked. Temari smiled.

"Nothing, really. I guess." she said.

"Wrong. You stay away from my sister for a _full _day. Away from her from for a _full _twenty-four hours!" Rhythm demanded. "That means no midnight cruise, no kissing, no hugs, no hand holding, no eyeing her, no handshake." Rhythm listed. Daichi wanted to sock Rhythm for being over protective. "No talking to her in the hallways. No passing her love notes either. None. Stay a good distance away from her. Just avoid her." Rhythm said, crossing his arms.

"Well...okay." Daichi replied. He had one idea in mind that Rhythm didn't even list yet.

"And no phone calling or texting." Rhythm said. Daichi immediately felt defeated. His idea was gone. Then his eyes gleamed again. He had another idea. Rhythm sensed this and smirked. "And don't be using people to go back and forth between you and Temari to keep a conversation going." Rhythm added. Daichi felt defeated once again.

"Fine." Daichi said with a sigh. Temari laughed.

"Okay then." Ran interrupted. She was beginning to feel left out by all this conversating. "So what, whoever gets five points or something?" Ran asked.

"Nope. Whoever gets this ball in first." Temari said as she lifted the ball. "Easy?"

"Yup." Ran replied.

"Okay, Ran and Daichi, you start off with the ball." Rhythm said. Daichi was about to disagree until Rhythm tossed him the ball and he and Temari walked over to the other side of the court. Ran and Daichi looked at eachother before walking to their side.

"I start off, aiight?" Daichi said. Ran nodded her head. They turned to look at Rhythm and Temari facing them.

Daichi felt a little sorry for Rhythm and Temari. If it was a one-on-one with Rhythm, Daichi or Ran would surely lose. But since it was Ran and Daichi versus Rhythm, he had no doubt that he'd win. Judging from Temari's apperance, and the way she was looking nervous already, she couldn't stand a chance to Daichi and Ran. Even though he never saw her play, he never thought of her as a sporty type. It was pretty much a two-on-one. Rhythm was surely going to lose.

Ran couldn't wait to start the game. Secretly, she was excited that she was on Daichi's team. It would Temari that she was more _compatible _with Daichi. Besides, it's not like Temari was good at a sport anyways. From all Ran knew, Temari hated getting dirty. And sports were _always _dirty.

"Rhythm..." Temari whispered. Rhythm looked at Temari with confident eyes.

"No problem. Stick to the plan. They won't know what hit them." Rhythm tried reassuring. Temari rolled her eyes and Rhythm laughed. He looked at the other two. They looked confident. Too confident in Rhythm's opinion. Did they seriously think because they thought were second and third best at basketball, they would really beat Rhythm? _Rubbish... _He thought. _I could take those two anytime._

"There's only one rule!" Temari shouted loud enough to reach Daichi and Ran's ears.

"What's that?" Ran asked, yelling.

"The rule is..." Rhythm started to say. "THERE ARE NO RULES!" Daichi was taken back. Playing dirty basketball? This was so his game. He started getting jumpy. Temari's secret and her visit to his next game was in his grasp. Rhythm smiled. _They are going to lose. _With one look at Temari, Rhythm grinned. "Don't worry yourself. I'll do most of the work."

"Thanks..." _I guess. _Temari said and thought.

"And...start!" Rhythm yelled. Daichi dribbled the ball to the middle of the court. Ran followed behind closely. What was confusing them was that Rhythm and Temari were standing still. Still, Daichi charged on. Ran looked ahead. She was really confused.

_Why aren't they moving? _She asked herself. _Are they mocking us? _

Rhythm sensed their confusion and smiled. _Time to make my debut. _He thought as he slowly jogged towards them. Daichi scoffed as he tried shooting the ball. With a jump, he aimed and shot the ball. "Oops." Rhythm said as he saw the ball soar through the air. He stopped jogging. "It's going in." he said, putting his hand over his eyes to avoid sunlight.

"Duh!" Daichi said. "You two weren't even trying!" Ran nodded her head as she stopped to look at the two.

"What's the deal?" Ran asked.

"Wha? I thought Temari already explained the deal?" Rhythm asked. Daichi and Ran focused their attention on Rhythm.

"Not that!" Ran said. "You know what I mean!" she said.

"Okay, since I already won...I--" Daichi was cut off.

"Won?" Rhythm asked. Daichi nodded his head.

"Yeah, the ball went in!" Daichi said. Rhythm smiled, using his cat-like grin Yoru taught him.

"I'm sorry. Did you hear a _swoosh _of a ball going in the basket?" Rhythm asked. Ran looked around.

"Where's Temari?" she asked. Daichi's eyes widened.

_No way..... _He thought. Temari landed behind Ran quietly as she could with the ball in her hand. Smiling, she teased everyone by bouncing it. Ran heard this and quickly turned around to snatch the ball. Temari held the ball in her hand and tried to gently push Ran away.

"That's cheating!" Ran yelled. Temari's violet eyes sharpened.

"There are no rules." Temari reminded her. Daichi acted quick as he snatched the ball away.

"Sorry." he said. "But I gotta win." Rhythm easily grabbed the ball from Daichi.

"Ain't happening." Rhythm said as he started dribbling and running with the ball.

To Daichi and Ran's basket. Daichi and Ran followed cluelessly. What was Rhythm doing!?

"Idiot!" Daichi yelled. "Going the wrong way!" he said. Rhythm grinned. Daichi and Ran stopped.

"I forgot." Rhythm said. Using the chance to pass all the way to Temari, he passed the ball. Ran caught it, sensing that Rhythm was going to do something like that again. Ran passed it to Daichi and Daichi jumped high to shoot the ball. "Damn..." Rhythm said.

"Okay..." Daichi said. "_Now _that I've won..."

_Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. _

Daichi's eyes widened. "Please don't tell me my girlfriend actually jumped to get the ball?" Daichi asked himself as he painfully turned around. Temari ran past him and jumped to shoot the ball. What surprised Daichi was, she jumped just as high as Rhythm. "Temari?" he whispered. Ran zipped to the basket and managed to catch the ball.

"Damn..." Rhythm said. Temari tried snatching the ball away from Temari. Ran held it with her life. Wrapped it in her arms. Irritated, Temari slammed the ball out of her arms. The orange ball bounced on the floor and Rhythm and Daichi ran for it.

"It's mine!" they yelled at the same time.

_Oomphf! _

Daichi and Rhythm bumped their heads into something as they tried reaching for the ball.

It was Temari.

"Ugh..." she said as she got up, her knee bleeding. _That's what I get for sliding on concrete. _She thought as dribbled the ball to the _right _basket. Ran caught up to her and tripped Temari, catching the ball. "Ow!" Temari said. She got up, realizing her right ankle started ro bleed as well.

"Oi!" Rhythm and Daichi yelled. That was a little _too _dirty of a way to play basketball.

"There are no rules." Ran reminded them as she shot the ball. Rhythm and Daichi were still lying on the ground. Rhythm growled in his throat.

_Still....even in Temari's condition.... _It was no use. Rhythm couldn't do anything about Ran tripping Temari. It was done and over with. After one glare at Ran, he layed down on the concrete lazily and watched the clouds over them. Angry? Definately. But that wasn't going to stop them from winning. _Any minute now... _

Daichi was angry at Ran. Who cares if there was no rules!? She still shouldn't have tripped Temari. It was wrong. Daichi felt like he should be happy that they were going to win. But after the trick Ran had just pulled, winnning didn't feel so great.

With hands on her hips, she turned to look at Temari, a sick grin plastered on her face. Temari looked at her plainly as a smirk carved on her lips. Ran looked confused. _Why is she smirking? _

"I'm sorry." Temari said. "Did you hear a _swoosh _of a ball going into the basket?" Temari asked innocently. Ran turned around and felt someone ran right past her.

"Wha-what?" Ran gasped. Daichi got up.

"That's not fair." he said.

Yoru smiled as he dribbled the ball past Ran. "There are no rules." he mummered as he shot the ball in the air. Yoru didn't even aim for the basket! It was going to land in the middle of the court! Rhythm grinned as he ran towards the middle of the court and Temari did the same. What were they going to do? Jump? Even if they did, they couldn't reach it.

_And...now. _Rhythm thought as he put his hands together and gave Temari that extra boost in the air to catch the ball. Daichi and Ran's eyes widened.

That really wasn't fair.

Temari caught the ball, high in the air thanks to Rhythm's boost, and shot it like a pro.

_Swoosh!_

The ball went in. Just like that. Temari had won. Yoru caught her in his arms before she touched the floor.

"Careful, princess." he said in a whisper Daichi couldn't hear.

"That's not fair!" Ran complained. "It turned into a three-on-two!" she whined. Yoru's yellow eyes pierced through her skin. He was not pleased that Ran had tripped Temari.

"There are no rules." Yoru reminded her harshly. Daichi walked over to Temari.

"I'm sorry for what Ran did." he said. "Even though there was no rules, she shouldn't have done it." Ran heard this and stomped away, furious.

_It's always Temari. Temari, Temari, Temari! Daichi always talks about Temari! _Ran sprinted home, tears rolling down her face. She slammed her room door. She was more than hurt. "Why couldn't it have been me?" Ran asked herself. She hugged her pillow close to her chest. "I hate you. Temari-chan. I hate you." Ran repeated. Jealousy had taken over. _I'll hurt you for this._

* * *

"It's alright." Temari said. "There were no rules after all." Yoru pouted at Temari's innocence as he grabbed a first aid kit from his bag.

"Where'd you get that?" Rhythm asked.

"... I borrowed it." Yoru lied. Daichi scoffed.

"Liar. You stole it." Daichi said. Yoru shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll give it back someday." he insisted. _In some other lifetime. _Yoru disinfected Temari's scratches before placing a bandaged on it. "There." he said. "Now, I'll just give it a little kiss and be on my way." Yoru said as hos face neared Temari's knee. Daichi pulled Yoru's collar. "Ack!" Yoru choked. Daichi held onto his collar. "Bastard. You're choking me!" he said.

"That's the point!" Daichi growled as he let go. Yoru gasped for his breath.

"Geezes! I almost died!" Yoru said. He looked at Rhythm. "Aren't you suspened?" he questioned.

"It's after school." Rhythm said with a silly grin. Temari stood up as she tossed Rhythm the ball.

"I'm going to my appointment now." she said. Rhythm nodded his head as he got up. Temari looked at Daichi. "Good luck in your game today." she said with a smile. Daichi blushed as he got up.

"Y-yeah..." he said. Yoru looked between the two. If he was a cat, he would purr at the sight of them. Daichi, however, felt Rhythm's glares at his back. Gulping, he stil did what he wanted to do. Daichi hugged Temari and placed a bad boy kiss on her. Right infornt of Rhythm and Yoru. Yoru whislted.

"Bonding time is over! Make me an uncle later!!!" Rhythm shouted as he tore Daichi away from Temari. Daichi and Temari blushed as Rhythm dragged Temari to the hospital. Looking back at Daichi, Rhythm scoffed. "And your little twenty-four hours start now!" he snapped.

They left.

Yoru looked at Daichi.

"That was some kiss." he said. Daichi's blush turned from pink to crimson. "I bet you do that all the time." Yoru added. Daichi shrugged his shoulders shyly as he walked away. "Good luck in your game!" Yoru cheered. "I'll be there later!" Daichi waved his hand.

* * *

"Gotta go home to get ready to cheer for Daichi." Rhythm said as he started to part ways with Temari. Temari nodded her head.

"Okay." she said as she entered the hospital. She talked with the receptionaists and waited.

* * *

Daichi almost had it. Just a few seconds left! And they were already in the lead! Rhythm cheered from the sidelines. "Go Daich!" he shouted. _You little creep. Tame your hands when it comes to my sister, you perverted bastard! _Daichi sneezed before he shot the ball.

* * *

"Tsukiyomi-san." Temari asked her doctor. The face he was giving her after her appointment didn't look all that great. She felt thuds in her heart. She knew that look. Her mother and Rhythm used to give her those blank stares. _Please... _She thought to herself. _Let it be good. _"What's wrong, doctor?" Her doctor sighed.

"It's not gonna be easy. But I miscalculated again last time. This time, it's for sure." he said sadly. Temari didn't like where this was going at all. She was in such a good mood not too long ago.

"How much this time?" she asked. Terrified of his next answer.

"Temari....." he said. "This time..."

* * *

"Great job!" Rhythm cheered as he punched Daichi on the shouler. It wasn't a playful punch. Daichi rubbed his shoulder.

"Ouch. Bastard." Daichi groaned. "That hurt."

"That's the point." Rhythm said with a smile. "I'll tell Temari when I get home." Rhythm said as he started to leave.

"Can you tell he--"

"No." Rhythm said, cutting Daichi off. "Twenty-four hours haven't passed." Daichi sighed in a defeated way.

_Still.... I'm glad I won. I hope she's happy right now. _Daichi thought as he looked up. He couldn't wait for twenty-four hours to be done and over with. He was missing her already.

* * *

Temari felt dead as she walked home. Her doctor said it was for sure this time. That meant. _Daichi.... _Temari thought. A tear slipped down her cheek as she entered her house. She fell on the couch.

"What's wrong?" her mother asked her. Temari looked at the women she considered mom. "Temari?" she asked. Her violet strands covering her forehead.

"M-mum..." Temari whispered as she clutched onto her apron.

"Te--?"

"DAICHI WON! AGAIN!" Rhythm cheered as he slammed the door open. He then closed it and looked at Temari. She was going to be happry for sure. Walking into the living room, Rhythm felt something was wrong. "T-Temari?" he asked. Noticing her state, he rushed to her side. "What'd he say this time!?" Rhythm shouted.

"Rhythm! Watch your tone!" His mother barked.

"Sorry." he said, not averting his gaze from Temari. Temari felt tears wanting to fall out. She bit her lower lip, remembering what the doctor said.

"He said... He said..."

* * *

Daichi fell on his back. There was no school this Monday. Tracing back to his conversation with Kiseki and Yoru, Daichi realized his feelings for Temari. And he was glad to know it. Sighing, he couldn't wait for the twenty-four hours to be over with. He needed to ask Suu for a favor.

On Sunday.

_I love Temari. _He thought to himself. Daichi repeated the words over and over again in his head. It was like a sweet melody. A melody he loved. This feeling, there was no stopping Daichi. He knew it, and he wanted it. No one was going to tear them apart.

No one and nothing.

* * *

Rhythm cradeled Temari as his mother's arms were around them. His mom was crying. Tears stained Rhythm's face. His grip on Temari tightened. It wasn't fair. Rhythm bit his lower lip to stop him from wailing like his mom and Temari. He was the man of the house.

Men don't cry. They've got to be strong.

"It'll be okay..." he whispered to himself. _It will... It will. _Rhythm looked down at Temari's puffy eyes. He could tell what they were saying. And more than anything, he knew they were right. They were always right. and that's what Rhythm hated the most. Placing his head on Temari's shoulder, Rhythm cried outloud.

Temari didn't know what to do. "Uwahhh...." she cried.

"It's okay.... It'll be alright." Temari's mom said. Rhythm sat there, holding her, crying.

"It's NOT OKAY!" he roared, tears leaving his eyes. "It WON'T be ALRIGHT!!!" Rhythm hollered. He was squezzing Temari. Their mom just burst out in sobs. Her heart was aching.

There was no way this could be true.

Temari hugged onto Rhythm's clothes.

_Daichi.... _She thought. Flashes of his smile went by. "It isn't fair." she whispered. Temari sobbed onto Rhythm's sweater.

Temari was now panicking.

* * *

Oh, suspense! No surprise there. Sorry, the ending was a little rushed 'cuz I'm really tired right now. It's 2:58 AM right now. Oh, and, it was the same basketball move used in Two So in Love with One. I know, I had another idea, but because my English is rotten, I can't form it into sentences.

Lo siento everyone. And school started for people already? Mine's don't start until September 9. Cool, aye? And I'm gonna be a sophomore. Ugh... And 7th grade should be one of the best years ever. Just saying to some of you. Trust me, 7th grade is fun.

Did you like it? Ha! I bet you're all wondering what is happening, huh? Not telling you people late. Na-na~~!

And just being curious, how old are you people reading my fics? Sorry, just a curious thought that passed over my head.

Well, hobey-ho my flying sapphire cheeky monkeys!


	9. Innocence Lost

Temari is Not A Cheerleader

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! at all.**

Ah.....I think I'm almost done with this. Just, maybe, a good three more chapters. Or two. Maybe four. Want me to stretch it a bit? Hobey-ho and so I go my cheeky monkeys. Enjoy this while it lasts.

* * *

Daichi looked at his clock and groaned. It was still early in the morning on Saturday. Twenty-four hours never seemed so long. He layed on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _I wonder if she's waiting like how I'm doing... _Daichi thought. He didn't mind thinking like this. Thinking of Temari was pleasant. He would imagine himself sitting on the swing chair in their meadow, running his rough hands through her magentic locks. Enjoying the sensation of it's texture. How soft and silky it felt. Admiring it while it shined in the moonlight.

Or maybe when he pulled her down in the water fountain in thier meadow. Her shocked expression. Still so cute. Daichi swore he saw a huge amount of curiousness in her eyes as they sparkled through the water. Temari was beautiful underwater. Even though it was the middle if the night, he could still see her creamed skin. Strands of her hair swirling with the water as lily petals fell around her. Floating to accompany her beauty.

Daichi let out a big breath of air. He was losing it. And he knew it so damn well. He needed Temari to be by his side right now. At least hold her long enough to be satisfied. But how long would it be for him to be satisfied? Daichi felt his eye lids dropping. _How long will I have to wait? _He thought to himself bitterly. _Temari._

Twenty-four hours never seemed so long.

* * *

Suu's house phone rung. "I got it!" she called out. Suu dashed to catch the phone, wondering who it could be. She picked up the pink house phone. "Hello?" she asked. "Who may I ask is speaking?" she said sweetly.

_"It's Daichi. Suu, can I ask you for a favor?" _Daichi said over the phone. Suu scruntched up her nose. Daichi didn't have to sound so impatient.

"I guess. What do you need?" she asked.

_"I need you to ask Temari if she can have a sleep over at your house." _Suu was clueless as to why he was asking that.

"O-okay. What for?" Suu asked.

_"Ne, just do it! Please?" _he asked.

"Well, I'm doing the favor. I should at least know what's going on." Suu demanded. She heard Daichi sigh over the phone.

* * *

Ran looked at all the pictures she and Temari took when they were in elementary and when they were in middle school. They always seemed to see eye to eye. A little part of Ran missed Temari. When they would sometimes have a conversation on a subject. But everything seemed to different now.

To Ran at least.

Whenever someone mentioned Temari and Daichi, Ran felt miserable. It used to be _Ran _and Daichi. People would say how they were perfect for eachother. How alike they were. It wasn't like that anymore. And Ran was sick of it. She wasn't going to lose. Not to some shy, little, weak girl. Even if they were frineds.

Ran was not going to let Temari have Daichi.

* * *

After conversating with Daichi, Suu slammed the phone down, blushing. He wanted _**that**_? _B-but....it's too soon for stuff like that to be happening! Isn't it? _Suu asked herself. She thought about it for a while. Well, they were pretty old. Eighteen to be in fact. _S-still....it's Temari-chan! _Suu shook her head violently, blushing. _A-and they just started dating! No! I won't do it! _Suu told herself. _For Temari-chan's sake, I definatly won't do it! ... ... ... But maybe Daichi wouldn't do anything like that to her... _Sighing, Suu shrugged her shoulders and decided that it might be okay to do Daichi's favor. But only if Temari agreed to it!

* * *

Yoru got home and plopped himself on the couch, watching his dad work hard. Which he tended to do a lot nowadays. "Oi, dad. I know your a doctor and all, but why do you gotta work so hard?" he asked. His father looked at him, desperation was shown in his eyes. "Otou-san (A/N: "Dad" or "father")?" Yoru asked. Hid father sighed.

"It's just this patient of mine. She.....I don't have much time left." he said in a depressed manner. Yoru's gaze on his father turned sharper. Who was this patient of his?

"What do you mean?" Yoru asked. "Who's the patient?" Yoru's father looked at his son. He sensed his son's curiousity on the subject that he usually avoided. Yoru's father sighed. Maybe it was time for someone else to know.

"You see...this patient is a girl that goes to your school." Yoru's dad said. Yoru raised an eye brow.

_A girl that goes to my school? _Yoru's interest in the subject he was talking about with his father increased in a big way. "Who is she?" Yoru asked. "What's wrong with her that you always need to be working a lot nowadays?" With a sigh, his father came and sat next to his side, ruffling his hair.

"You see, Yoru. You know what a timeline is for, don't you?" he asked. Yoru nodded his head.

"It's usually a thing where there has to be a beginning and and end, right? Where a person or thing is given a certain amount of time to do something. Like a Long Range Assignement, right?" Yoru explained. "But why are you asking me this?" he asked. Yoru's father nodded his head.

"You see, this patient is a special girl." he exclaimed. Yoru's father leaned forward to place his chin on his hands. Elbows resting on his legs. He was thinking of the girl he was in charge for. "And.... I'm running out of time." he said. _It all seems so hopeless._ This caught Yoru's attention.

"Tell me..." Yoru said. "If she's as special as you say she is, then I also want to help her. I am a son of Doctor Tsukiyomi Ikuto after all." Yoru stated proudly. "Maybe I can help... I've been studying on being a doctor you know, pops." Ikuto looked at his son with happiness spotted in his violet eyes. He was glad his son wanted to be a doctor like him.

_Still.... _"You know....this girl well, I think." Ikuto stated. "You see..."

"Know her well?" Yoru interrupted. Ikuto nodded his head. To Yoru, it seemed like he was focusing in thinking of a way to help this patient.

"I find her special to me... So I can't fail her." Ikuto looked at his son. "She has a..."

* * *

Temari ran to the phone ringing. After her little melt down yesterday, she felt great. Despite the utter truth, Temari couldn't help but feel...normal. Maybe because she was used to this feeling? Temari still wanted to be normal. She had a family, great friends, friends who were like brothers (A/N: Kiseki and Yoru), and a romantinc boyfriend.

"Hello? ... Suu? A sleepover? Today?" Temari was asking. Rhythm who walked right next to her tried to listen to the conversation.

"What's she want?" Rhythm asked, eating a potato chip. Temari tried shooing him away. Rhythm replied by sticking his tongue out at her and placing his hair in a pony tail to mock Temari's usual hair style. Making goofy faces. Temari just did her best to ignore him.

"Yeah, okay. I'll ask." Temari replied. "Hold on." Temari placed the phone on the table. "Do not touch the phone." she warned Rhythm. Rhythm only whislted. Temari ran to her mother who was located down the stairs in the kitchen. After she left, Rhythm looked down at the phone. What if it was some friend inviting her over for a sleep over? Not that he would mind for her to go, but after yesterday. He felt like he wanted to hog all of Temari's time to himself.

Rhythm walked into his clean room. Sitting on his bed. _It's normal for people to feel this way, right? _He thought to himself. Rhythm took his pony tail out and let strands of hair fall across his face. He felt like making a call to her doctor, just to check. _Maybe he's busy working. _Rhythm thought. He didn't want to bother the doctor if he was busy. He started to fidget with his fingers. Rhythm was scared. _Even though Temari wanted a normal life... I can't give it to her if it's so near... _

"I'm gonna go to Suu's house later!" Temari cheered as she entered Rhythm's room. She stopped herself as she felt the uneased presence in his room. "Rhythm?" Temari asked.

"Do you really have to go?" Rhythm whined, falling in his bed. Temari nodded her head.

"I wan't to." she replied. Rhythm stared at Temari as she smiled so innocently.

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" she answered.

"Stay calm while knowing what's going to happen to you!" Rhythm replied. "I mean, aren't you scared?" Rhythm asked. "Aren't you afraid that you won't be ar--"

"Nope." Temari said as she cutted him off. She walked over to him and sat on his bed. "Well, maybe a little." Rhythm was to busy staring at the ceiling. "Why, are you scared?" she asked.

"...yeah." Rhythm answered truthfully, placing his hand over his forehead. "It's not fair. How can you seem so calm, even after yesterday?"

"Well, sure, yesterday was only because I was worried of the people I was leaving behind. I didn't want to leave without telling everyone first."

"When are you going to tell _anyone_?" he asked. Temari shrugged her shoulders.

"When I'm ready I guess." she announced.

"You know how long that could take you?" Rhythm asked. Temari gave a light laugh. "What about Daichi? He should know. Now." Temari's laughter stopped at the mention of his name.

"You're right. I _am_ just scared to tell everyone." she said. "I don't wan't them acting like how you and mom did when you first found out." Temari said.

"I see..." Rhythm said. "But don't you think he has a right to know? As in now?" Temari sighed.

"I'll tell him, definatly." Temari reassured.

"Okay." Rhythm said. "You know, there's only...what, two more games left?" Temari nodded her head. "You think you're gonna make it to any of those?" he asked. Temari shook her head.

"I can't attend any of them." she said as she began to exit his room.

"He's gonna be really sad." Rhythm said. Temari left his room quietly. _If he ain't...then he's gonna be really stupid. _Rhythm's cell phone rang. He looked at the callers identity.

**Tsukiyomi Yoru.**

"Hello?" Rhythm greeted as he picked up his phone. His breath stopped as Yoru talked to him. Features on his face darkening. "Yeah....it's true." Rhythm replied as he hung up on Yoru. For reasons unknown to Rhythm, he was scared. _But, at least someone knows... _He told himself. This was a good thing, right? Although, his insides felt like it was being poked by needles. If this was such a good thing, then why was he scared? _The doctor told him. _Rhythm was sure. _But, he promised to keep it a secret... Maybe....he got scared to and had to tell someone... _Rhythm curled up in a corner, blasting his music. If the doctor was also scared... _Then....it really is all hopeless? _

* * *

"Dammit! He hung up on me!" Yoru shouted to himself, slamming his phone on his desk. He gave a depressing sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Dammit." he cursed, shaking his head in a frustrated manner. Yoru was devasted. Questions ran through his head.

Why didn't anyone of them tell him sooner? Why was this happening now? Didn't they trust him? How could they act the way they do when they knew that this was happening!? Wasn't he a friend to them both? Wasn't he a person they could confide to?

Yoru wen't through all of his books on the heart. Searching for a cure. Slapping through pages, skimming his dad's notes he _borrowed_. "There's gotta be something I can do!" Yoru said. He ran downstairs to his dad's little work room. Books seemed to have scattered the place recently. "I gotta know her status."

"Yoru." Yoru turned around to his dad.

"D-dad..."

"You shouldn't be here..." he said.

"Wh-what... Dad, you can't expect me to just sit around while one of my friends is gonna d--"

"That's enough!" Ikuto snapped. Yoru shut his mouth in an instant. His dad was never one to snap or lose his temper. But when he did, watch out. "I'll do it." he said with a sigh. "I'm her doctor. I'll find a way."

"But, I wanna help too." Yoru said. "She's also important to me." The father and son held eachothers gaze. Trying to read eachothers motive. What they had in their head. What they could have been thinking. "Dad, there's gotta be something I can do." Ikuto thought for a moment.

"Don't tell anyone. You can do that." Ikuto said.

"What?"

"It's her wish. It's wasn't mine to tell anyways." Ikuto said.

"Then why'd you tell me!?" Yoru almost yelled. He was angry.

"Don't raise your voice at me!!" Ikuto shouted. Yoru took a step back. Seeing this, Ikuto sighed. "I told you because... I couldn't keep this a secret for so long. It's tiring, being a doctor. It really is." Ikuto said.

"Then why are you one?" Yoru asked, sitting in his father's wheelie chair. "If you knew that, why'd you become a doctor?"

"I wanted to help.....her." Ikuto replied.

"Her?" Yoru asked. Ikuto nodded. "Who's her?"

"Her mother, Blues Nadeshiko. You know her, right?" Ikuto said. Yoru nodded his head. He knew Nadeshiko real well. She was almost a mother to him infact. Despite the fact he already had one, Yoru felt closer to Nadeshiko. "She's like a little sister to me. When she came to the house one day, she was crying. She told me about her daughter, so....that's when I decided."

"Decided to become a doctor?" Yoru asked, understanding the situation a little more clearly. He would've done the same for Temari. Ikuto nodded his head for the answer to Yoru's question as he walked over to his bookshelves. Taking out a child's book and giving it to Yoru. "What's this for?" Yoru asked.

"It's Temari's favorite book." Ikuto said. "She'd read it all the time." Yoru opened it and saw pictures of kimono's everywhere. And dance moves. For a children's book, the pictures where amazing. It felt as if Yoru was there, watching every single dancer take the spotlight on the dance floor. Looking at every design, all the kinds of fans. "Nice, isn't it?" Ikuto asked. Yoru nodded his head as he turned to the last few pages. He saw little pictures fall. Showing folded papers of kimono designs. Yoru looked closely at these.

"Temari drew this." Yoru said.

"Yes, she did. She wanted to become a fashion designer when she grows up." Ikuto said.

_She still does... _Yoru said to himself. "I wan't to help her..." Yoru said.

"Don't... This is my situation." he said. "Me and her mother's."

"It's also me and Temari's!" Yoru said, clutching Temari's book.

"It's not the same..."

'It's _**exactly **_the same! It's the same reason why you wanted to help Ms. Blues!" yoru said. Hearing that, something inside Ikuto snapped. "She's like a sister, isn't she!? Well, Temari's like my sister too! I wanna help you for her! For the same reason you helped Ms. Blues, I don't want to see Temari cry either! She's special!" Yoru said, keeping tears from crying. This was the first time he yelled at his father. And Ikuto was taken back. Everything Yoru had said, made sense. And, Ikuto couldn't look at his son in his eyes. Yoru was right. About everything. Ikuto needed his help. Everything was falling apart for him. And Ikuto didn't want that. That was the last thing he wanted.

Ikuto didn't want to fail Nadeshiko.

"I'll let you help a little." Ikuto said. Yoru felt a grin form his face.

"Okay! But I should tell everyone firs--"

"No." Ikuto said. "It's Temari's decision if she wants people to know." Ikuto said. "And only hers."

"But we have a right! We're her frineds! Why won't she tell us?" Yoru asked.

"The same reason she's in the condition she's in now. She doesn't want the people she considers _special_ to hurt."

And with that, Ikuto left his room. Leaving Yoru behind to think things through.

* * *

Temari arrived at Suu's house at eight o'clock sharp. She looked back at her mom who had _decided _to drive her there, waving good-bye. Temari smiled akwardly as she stepped into Suu's little, yellow house and entered her room. "Hi. You left your door unlocked." Temari said. Suu looked up from her _Nature's_ magazine and smiled at Temari.

"Hello. And it's okay. I knew you were gonna be here soon." Suu said sweetly as she glanced out her window. Suu's eyes watched as Temari's mother drove away. Far enough not to be seen in her sight. "Okay, bring your stuff with and let's go." Suu said. Temari looked around confused.

"Go, go where?" Temari asked. Suu covered her mouth as as she blushed.

"Sorry, I meant to ask if you wanted to see Daichi-kun first." Temari smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Is he coming?" Temari asked.

"Uh...." Suu started to say. Remembering the conversation she had with Daichi, she blushed. "No. He want's you over at _his _house." Suu said, her blush turning crimson. Temari didn't notice the way Suu stretched out the word _his_. As in, _his _house.

"Okay, let's go." Temari said. Suu gasped.

"B-but...y-your mom thinks your over here at _my _house." Suu said. "It's like betraying her trust." she tried to reason. Temari wanted to sigh infornt of Suu.

"It's okay, really. Besides, it's not betraying if my mom doesn't know." Temari whispered. "And, your parents aren't here. Their on vacation. So, it's okay, right?" Temari explained. Temari stepped back. It looked like Suu was about to cry. "S-Suu?" Temari asked.

"I-it really _is _true love!" Suu explained, looking up to Temari, teary eyed. "It's so beautiful." Suu cried. Temari let out a little yell s Suu hugged Temari. "How can I be so rude when I'm keeping two lovers apart!?" Suu cried.

"I-It's okay, Suu." Temari said, comforting the blonde. Suu backed away as she grabbed her keys.

"Well, c'mon." Suu said as she rushed down the stairs. Temari grabbed her set of clothes and went downstaris to see Suu already ready. Wearing a yellow jacket, green sweats and yellow shoes.

_She has a thing for those colors. _Temari thought as she putted on her white and black checkerboard vans. With that done, Suu grabbed Temari's arm and pratically dragged Temari out the door with her.

"Okay." Suu said as they got in her car (A/N: I don't know which car. Use your imagination. But let it be yellow.). "You're gonna be staying at his place for the night. But make sure you make Daichi-kun drive you back before to my house before your mom gets here." Suu said.

"Uhm....okay?" Temari replied. Unsure as to why Suu was saying this.

"Make sure he doesn't tough you in _any _way." Suu warned. "Or you can tell me." she added proudly. "I'll handle him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Temari asked.

"Huh? Oh, 'cuz, your going to a guys house. Not just any guys. A boyfriends house. And I think he should be home alone? And we're eighteen and...and..." Temari got the picture.

"We're not doing that." Temari said. Suu sighed of relief.

"Okay. That's good." Suu said as they turned. "You shouldn't do that stuff until a honeymoon!" Suu said with a dreamy sigh. Temari looked at the road and then to Suu's face. Temari lightly put her hand on the wheel to make sure the car stayed on one side of the road.

_I don't think she should drive in a dreamy state... _Temari thought worridly.

"Can I plan your wedding?" Suu asked out of the blue, snapping to her senses. Temari's eyes widened. "I can't wait to see you two at the end of the aile!" Suu giggled. "And then there's gonna be a priest. And light purple flowers will be everywhere and you'll be in the most beautiful dress!" Suu said. "And Rhythm-kun can walk you down the aile!" Suu said with a gasp. Temari lightly smiled at Suu's opinions in her wedding. She looked so happy.

_"When are you going to tell _anyone_?" _

Temari cringed her head to the right. That little thought has been in the back of her head all day.

"We're coming up to his house." Suu announced. Suu smiled as she looked at Temari. "Temari-chan? What's wrong?" Suu asked. Temari sucked in a huge breath.

"Suu....I--"

"Yo!" Suu and Temari heard a voice from up above. Before they knew it, they were driving in Daichi's alley way. Daichi was staring at them from his window with his light off.

"Daichi-kun! She's here!" Suu said as she gently pushed Temari out.

"Suu...I--" Temari started to say.

"Well, c'mon!" Daichi whined.

"C'mon... Your boyfriend is waiting!" Suu urged. "Don't let him wait!" Suu said as Temari jumped out the door with her stuff. She help Temari climb up to Daichi's window by giving her a boost. "And....go!" Suu whispered as she saw Daichi's parents were at home. Temari climbed up to Daichi's window quickly. When she got to the top, Daichi pulled her in the window. Both lovers landed with a little thud. Temari quickly got up as she looked out the window.

"Suu!" she whispered. Suu looked up at Temari and smiled as she waved good-bye before getting into her car. "Suu! I--"

"Temari-chan. Bye! And you shouldn't let Daichi wait!" Suu said as she drove off quietly. Temari watched as Suu left. Her words leaving a meaningful message in Temari's heart.

_"Don't let him wait!"_

_"And you shouldn't let Daichi wait!"_

A cool spring breeze brushed through Temari's large, white blouse and it sent shivers down her legs. Just as soon as that happened, warm arms snaked around her thin waist.

"Twenty-four hours took forever..." Daichi announced in a whisper. Temari smiled.

"It wasn't that long." she said. Daichi chuckled.

"It was forever." he said as he released his hug to close his window. Temari sat on his bed.

"What do we do now?" Temari asked. It was a good question. Daichi must have wanted her for something.

"Let me hold you. That's all." Daichi said as he turned around and sat next to Temari, closing her in a safe hug. He dug his neck into her shoulder and rested his chin on it. Temari smiled as she tilted her head to lay on Daichi's. Eachother enjoying the silent company they shared. A comfortable silence. "Although..." Daichi said. "One whole day did take forever."

"It did not." Temari insisted.

"Well, I love you more. So it was torture to me." Daichi said, closing his eyes.

"Wha?" Temari said. Catching that one word coming from Daichi's lips.

"What? Well, I love you more? So it was torture to me?" Daichi repeated with a smile forming. Temari giggled. "What?" Daichi said, blushing. "Whatever, you feel the same too." Daichi said.

"You're right." Temari said.

"DAICHI!?" someone yelled from downstaris.

_Shit! _Daichi thought. "Temari!" he whispered. "Go on the other side of the bed so dad won't see you!" Temari nodded as she broke away from Daichi and ducked on the other side of his bed, unable to be seen if someone walked through his door. Just as then that happened, Daichi's room door swung open.

"Pops?" Daichi said as he looked at the tanner man ahead of him. His dad gave him a pearly white smile.

"Imma' be out for a little while. But, I'll be back soon, alright?" Daichi only nodded his head.

"See ya." Daichi asked. His father smiled as he still lingered in the doorway. "What's up?" Daichi asked, getting nervous.

"Is there a girl here?" Daichi's father asked. Daichi stiffined, but tried not to show it.

"No, why?" he asked.

"The scent smells familiar."

"Maybe your just halluciating. G-go out with that special person you've been seeing, old man." Daichi urged. His father gave him a bland look as he started for the hallway.

"He leave?" Temari whispered as she peeked from above Daichi's bed. Daichi nodded his head.

"Yeah."

"NO NAUGHTY STUFF DAICHI!" Daichi's father shouted from downstaris as he left. A huge rush of hotness covered Daichi's peachy face. Daichi openend his window to look at his dad.

"STUPID OLD MAN!" Daichi shouted as he raised his fists. He closed his window shut. "Sorry about that." Daichi apologized. Temari jumped up and dusted off her blouse and blue basketball shorts.

"Not at all. Your father is seeing someone today?" Temari asked. Daichi nodded his head.

"He usually goes out once every week." Daichi said, bored with the subject.

"My mother does too." Temari stated. Daichi and Temari looked at eachother. An akward silence was passing between them.

" 'Nah." They both said in union, bursting into laughter. Temari giggling only a little.

_"Don't let him wait!" _

Temari stopped laughing as she remembered what Suu had said. It was ringing _importance _to her.

Daichi calmed down and looked at his number one. She seemed to be in a daze. It looked like she was overthinking something. Or everything.

"Hey..." Daichi said as he sat behind her, wrapping his arms aroung her shoulders. "Are you even going to one of my games?" he asked. Under his arms, Daichi felt Temari stiffen.

"I-I don't think so..." Temari answered honestly. "Most likely not though." Daichi heard a hurtful tone in her high voice. "I'm sorry... I don't think I'm going to be able to cheer for you in the sidelines like everyone else..." Daichi nuzzled his head in her shoulder.

"That's not good... I'm not gonna have my little solitare star there." Daichi said with a little blush. Remembering all the things Temari had said to him the first time they went to their little meadow.

"Ah, you remembered that?" Temari asked.

"Can't forget." Daichi replied as he layed them ontop of his bed. He breathed in Temari's scent. Enoying that this was the scent he would have with him all his life. She smelled like raspberries that belonged ontop of an icing topped, white cake. Intoxicating.

How long had it been for him?

"But really though. One day was a killer."

"Ahahaha...." Temari laughed nervously. Daichi fixed his head on his pillow so he could have a better way to sleep.

"What's wrong?" he asked. In his arms, he felt Temari lay still. He released his grip as Temari turned to see him, eye-to-eye.

"Daichi....I--" Temari whispered lightly.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _Daichi groaned as his phone rang loudly. Ignoring the rest of Temari's whisper.

"What was that?" Daichi asked.

"Nothing." Temari answered. A sad smiled crossed her face, making Daichi worry and frown. Daichi looked into her hazed eyes, searching for any kind of answer from her. It was as if she wasn't telling him something. Again. And her eyes weren't helping as much as Daichi hoped it would. It was like they were fogged up enough for Daichi to see nothing.

"It don't look like nothing." Daichi replied, kissing her forehead.

Wrong move.

As soon as he did that, her scent rushed all the way to his mind. Reminding him of how much he had missed her. How much he longed for her. Daichi's lips traveled down Temari's face to her lips. Lingering there before he pleaded for an entry. Emotions inside Daichi was suddenly turning wild. It was as if there was an off switch inside him, and had easily been turned on.

Very turned on.

Daichi climbed ontop of a little stunned Temari and pinned her arms to his bedside. How he got like this? Daichi didn't know, all he knowed was that he enjoyed what he was doing. And soon enough, he found Temari giving into him.

Daichi forgot all about her sad look. All about his problems. All about wanting Temari. Because he was quickly having her. Both faces, heated from eachothers lips. Daichi couldn't believe it. One whole day could do this to him now. One whole day without her, and Daichi was going nuts.

A slight moan came from Temari's side. Triggering confidence in what Daichi was already doing. Still not satisfied, the eighteen year old boy growled as he lowered his upper body so it could rest in Temari's chest. Pressing himself against her. Squishing her inbetween himself and his bed. His hands traveling down to her buttoned blouse, unbuttoning the wretched thing. There was only one thing that was surprisingly driving the two to do something out of their character.

Lust. And a whole lot of it. Eighteen years a whole lot.

Shortened breaths on Temari's part, Daichi was kissing her collarbone. Hands gripped on her waist. Enjoying the pleasure of her soft skin. Softer than a gallon of feathers. Temari was Daichi's world. His entire world. She was as important as the sun to Daichi. A sun, a lone star that shined greater than any other in his view.

Little whispers of his name was released from Temari's lips. Daichi slowly climbed up to meet her face. He could feel her heart beat vibrate through his chest. Pounding as loud as a roaring sea, Daichi smiled when he saw her face. She was glowing. Her face looked burned with his kisses and her hands layed like a limp to her sides. Temari was like Daichi right now. All she was doing now was waiting. Kissing her forehead and taking in that sweetly intoxic scent of raspberries from her, Daichi clawed at her clothing.

Both spending their very first night together.

And Temari's innocents slowly and pleasantly, being swept away from Daichi.

Soon enough, innocence was lost for the both of them.

* * *

Okay, I didn't want to feel like a bigger perv I feel like already, okay? I had to stop there. This is rated T! Not M! I hope you're all teenagers...sheesh. And, the ending was kinda' rushed. Sorry everyone. But, I wanted to update this. I feel like I have failed you with my slow updating. But, writing three fics can take a toll out of you. But I'll manage.

And if you're following Two So in Love with One, I'm still trying to type it. It's kinda' hard. It's....short. I can't do short chapters. Anyways, hobey-ho!


	10. Ran Vs Temari?

Temari Is Not A Cheerleader

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

Daichi and Temari had met at school. His eyes seeing Temari arrive with Rhythm made Daichi feel very awkward. It made Temari feel very awkward as well. As Rhythm left Temari by Daichi's side, he couldn't help but feel as if they were hiding something. He looked back at the two lovers and both of them were giving Rhythm a nervous smile. Having an 'over-Temari-protective-instinct', Rhythm's suspicion of those two raised. Luckily for those two, Rhythm decided to shrug it off, _this _time. Seeing the brother of Daichi's girlfriend leave, Daichi gave out a big sigh of relief.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Daichi asked. Temari looked up at him and shook his head. How was she going to tell Rhythm that important detail about them? That not too long ago in the week, they had sex? Daichi gave another sigh of relief. "W-well, that's good." Daichi said. Temari only blushed as she walked past Daichi. "H-hold up!" Daichi called out and grabbed Temari by the arm, pulling her to his chest.

"Wh-what?" Temari asked, blushing as she remembered the night they had shared together. In a serious tone, Daichi asked:

"I...didn't hurt you, did I?" Temari's blush only turned to a crimson color. What the hell made Daichi ask _that _question? "Temari?" he asked again, concerned. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Shaking her head, letting her magentic bangs cover her amethyst eyes, Temari answered Daichi's question.

"N-no." And it was true, kind of. Temari was surprised in fact, he was gentle with her throughout their night together. Of course, by the time Temari got home, her legs were aching a little, but it was nothing.

"Whew. That's good... I was worried." Daichi confessed. He then bended down to her ears. "Of course, I won't be so gentle next time." he breathed, which tickled Temari's ear. She blushed as she couldn't find the strength to look into his amber eyes. Chuckling, Daichi led them to their classroom. "Next time I have sex with you, remember that, aye?" he asked. Temari walking and slapped Daichi's arm. "O-ow." Temari's face was as beet as a tomato.

"Daichi! Not so loud! There are people around! And don't say that kind of stuff in public!" she pleaded. Daichi grunted as he rubbed his left arm.

"I see no big deal, we're dating." he said. Temari gave a soft glare his way.

"That's not the point Daichi!" she whispered. Daichi pursed his lips together as he gave a light pout.

"Okay. I won't mention it again." Daichi promised. _In public... _He added. They continued their way to the classroom.

Not noticing the eavesdropping Ran from the corner of the hallway. Her eyes were wide. _They already had sex? _Ran thought. That was the last straw (A/N: I don't know if this is the right way to spell what I mean, but you all know what I mean)! A wicked grin crawled onto her face. She was going to tear Temari's feelings apart.

Starting today.

* * *

_Fourth period... _Daichi thought as he looked at the clock. Soon it would be lunch. Very soon. Then he could have Temari all by himself (A/N: Greedy bastard...). Sighing, he looked up at their health teacher. _Blah, blah, blah... _Daichi thought. The teacher was explaining something on sexual relationships. All the danger in it. How only it was healthy after getting married or something. _Marriage.... _Daichi pondered a little on that thought. _Well, Temari and I __**are **__eighteen... _He thought. His amber eyes traveled to his right, looking Temari's way. Admiring how straight she kept her hair, how soft and creamy her ivory skin was. The way she kept her uniform neatly pressed. How cute it was when she would press the end of her lead pencil to her chin when she was thinking in class. How adorable it was just to see her think and get all frustrated. Her glossed lips would purse together to the right of her face and her eyes would squint a little. Just looking at her made Daichi not want to pay attention in class at all.

"Sensei, what would you think if students had any sexual relationships?" someone asked. This student caught Daichi's immediate attention. So did Temari's. Both of their heads popped up.

Ran. Why would she ask a question like that? Was she paying attention in class at all? It was unusual for her to ask a question anyways.

"Well..." the chubbed teacher started to say. Her lazy, brown bun that looked to have been made in a sloppy way flopped all over the back of her head. "I don't think it would be right. Young students like yourselves shouldn't know much about love." The teacher scolded. "But, you all should know better than that, of course." the teacher added with a smile. Daichi looked at the clock. Class would be over in three minutes. Something in the aura of the classroom made Daichi very uncomfortable. He looked at Temari, and she looked both uncomfortable _and _nervous. "Why ask such a question?" the short teacher asked Ran. Ran faked a smile that sended chills down Temari's back. Daichi was giving Ran a questionable look.

"Oh, no particular reason, sensei." Ran replied. "Ah, another question. What would happen if you knew of any students relationships?" Ran asked. "What if they already took the next step?" Ran asked.

"Well, I'd talk to them of course. You're all too young to have sex. Hmm...who else want's to add an opinion?" the teacher asked the class. Ran smirked.

"Ah, how about Temari-chan?" Ran asked, looking at Temari's way. Daichi saw her tense up. He couldn't help but glare at Ran.

"Yes! Fujisaki-san, you rarely speak in class. What do you think?" Asked the teacher.

"I...uh...um..." Temari didn't know what say. Pressure was on her.

_C'mon. _Daichi thought. He knew that Temari wanted to answer the teacher with a lie of what she really thought. But because **he **was here... She didn't want to offend him. _Don't mind me. _Daichi pleaded in his thoughts. Hoping that _maybe_, some of his thoughts would transfer to her mind. _Just lie to the teacher. I don't mind. _Temari was panicking.

"Fujisaki-san? Don't you have an opinion?" the teacher asked. "What do you think of a student's sexual relationship?"

"I-I think that..." Temari whispered.

"What's wrong Temari-chan?" Ran interrupted, trying not to let the upcoming smirk appear on her face. _Cat caught your tongue? Or you too busy daydreaming about __**my **__Daichi and your skank self in bed _(A/N: Whoa... Take a chill pill.)_? _"Can you speak louder please? I can't hear you from all the way over here." Temari gulped. Miki gave Ran a look of disbelief. What was her twin doing?

Daichi on the other hand was getting irritated with Ran's peer pressure. And her attitude. He took note of the hint of annoyance in Ran's voice. What the hell was her problem? Why was she doing this to Temari?

"Temari, don't you have anything to say?" the teacher asked, her suspicion rising on her part. Temari shook her head.

"No sensei. Never mind me." Temari answered smiling. Ran scoffed at her petty excuse. No way was Temari going to be let off that easy. Ran wanted Temari to feel millions of needles on _her _heart.

"Awe. Why not Temari-chan?" Ran pouted, pressuring Temari some more.

_Please leave me alone... _Temari thought. Her right hand had clenched onto her blouse. "I have no opinion..." Temari replied, not answering Ran's question the way she wanted her to answer.

"But, Temari-chan, I think we should all hear from you. You rarely talk and I think it would be nice to know your opini--"

"That's ENOUGH!" Daichi yelled as he stood up and slammed his hands hard on his desk. Quieting Ran from continuing her sentence. Everyone in the class stiffened. Even the teacher felt uncomfortable. "You shouldn't do that to Temari!" Daichi scolded. Coming to Temari's rescue. Temari breathed out a sigh that she seemed to be holding. "Asking her all these questions, pressuring her to continue!" Daichi added. "What's with you?" Daichi asked, irritated with Ran. Lately, he had been for quite a while. After that little trip on the basketball court, she had been nothing more than a thorn on his side. Ran only scoffed as she also stood from her desk, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm only asking this for the sake of you two. After all..." Ran said, grinning. "You and Temari had sex, right?" Ran asked. Everyone in the class gasped. Miki was speechless. Suu covered her mouth. Kiseki glared at the pink haired teenager. Jealousy had gotten the best of her after all. Pepe's hands formed into a tight fist, as she had the urge to strangle Ran. The teacher dropped her chalk. Ran stood there, enjoying everyone's expressions. Some girls even gave Temari dirty looks. If only looks could kill. But it was nothing compared to Daichi and Temari.

Temari had froze in her seat entirely. Hands so pale, falling to her sides. Her expression, emotionless. Hollow, empty, blank. Priceless. Daichi froze too. He wore an unbelievable expression. Ran's grinned only widened.

Just as soon as time allowed everyone to regain there composure, the bell had rang. Everyone rushed to lunch. Ran skipped out of there. Wondering if she hurted Temari _just _a little.

* * *

Daichi led Temari out of the classroom by her hand, before the teacher could catch them. He was worried about her, in a great deal. Temari hadn't spoken a word since class. Really, in Daichi's opinion, Ran was being a real bitch. Especially to Temari.

_Dammit. _He thought, leading Temari to the roof of the school. _She must have heard us in the hallway. But why would she put our relationship on blast infront of everyone? Dammit. _He opened the door and both lovers entered the roof of the school. Daichi looked at Temari and felt guilty as he saw nothing from her. She had her head looking to the floor so her bangs would cover her face. "Temari?" Daichi asked as cold wind whipped through him. Slowly, Daichi saw Temari's head raise up a little.

And he wanted to commit suicide.

Temari was crying. Even though her eyes were a little blank, it was worse than showing sadness. Daichi's hand on hers tightened in grip.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault this happened! I should've kept quiet about this! Temari, I'm sorry. I..." Daichi started to say. _Great. Ran was being bitchy. Rumors are gonna start about her now. And she's crying. What am I going to do? _Daichi thought. Temari's eyes looked at Daichi. _It's all my fault she's hurting. _Out of all truths, that one hurted Daichi the most. If he had just shut up, this wouldn't have happened. "Temari..." Daichi began. "I-I'm sorry." Letting go of her hands, Daichi turned around so his back faced Temari, and one tear slipped out of his eye. "I'm really sorry." he said again. "I'm sorry I hurted you..." Suddenly, arms wrapped around Daichi's chest and he felt something warm on his back.

"It's not your fault." Temari said. Daichi looked down at her arms that had secured him in a tight hug.

"But, you were crying." he replied. Both of them knelled to the floor.

"It's okay." she said.

"It's **not **okay." Daichi insisted. "I hate seeing you cry." he confessed, ruffling his teal hair with his palm. After a moments silence, Temari spoke up.

"True. But tears come natural. Anyways, I was only crying because I was scared." Temari exclaimed. "I don't want rumors to tear us apart." Temari said.

_If they ever could. _Daichi secretly thought to himself.

"But what Ran did was wrong, I..." Hesitating, Temari continued. "I won't let this happen..." she said. "I'll fix this." Temari said. Daichi looked over to Temari.

"That's _my _job." Daichi said. Temari only smiled at him sadly. Cupping her face in his large palms, Daichi brang his face to her lips and kissed her lightly on the lips. Soft and tender as it was, it was a kiss that held a lot of meaning. Pulling apart to look at eachother, the bell rang. Daichi sighed. Wiping the remains of her tears, Daichi led her to class. Glaring at all the people who seemed to have snickered around them. _Not good. _Was Daichi's first thought. He wondered how many crazy and false rumors spreaded around this time. Both entered class, to see Ran smiling at them.

"Howdy." Ran greeted. Daichi only gritted his teeth together.

"Hello, Hinamori-chan." Temari replied in a cool manner. Her voice surprisingly, to Daichi, cool and calm. It looked like something Ran didn't like at all. "May I speak with you after school?" Temari asked. Ran only scoffed, but nodded her head. What was Temari going to do? Fight her? Please... Nodding her head, Temari went to her seat as Daichi confusingly went to his.

"Temari?" Daichi asked. Temari looked at Daichi with powerful eyes. Where did all this power come from so fast?

"Please, don't wait for me today." she asked. Crossing his legs like it was something casual, Daichi only nodded his head.

Of course he was going to wait for her today. He also wanted to show Ran a piece of his mind.

* * *

Please, if anything is cut off, review. Literally... And sorry it's short, I think...

* * *


	11. I'm Sorry

Temari is Not A Cheerleader

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Are these so necessary? **

* * *

Daichi waited by the door. Temari knew Daichi enough that he wasn't going to leave without her. He even insisted on coming with her. Yet, Temari had somehow managed to let Daichi remain by the school's main entrance. How she did was beyond Daichi's imagination, but Temari did it. And here he was, stuck waiting. Turning his head, Daichi looked over to his left, glancing at the empty hallway. Except for that one little speck of blue hair and a beanie hat on. That seemed to be approaching Daichi faster than a rocket's speed.

_Oh shit._

"**YOU HAD SEX WITH MY TEMARI!?"** Rhythm yelled, stopping right infront of Daichi and getting in his face. Daichi gulped. The rumors had slipped his mind. Of course Rhythm would know by now. Damn all the students and girls in his school.

"Eh...heh?" Daichi chuckled nervously. Rhythm glared at Daichi with anger he's never seen from Rhythm.

"Eh...heh? " Rhythm mocked sarcastically. "I asked you the most important question...and, eh...heh?" Rhythm repeated. "How would you feel if a little sister of yours had been raped by a secretive little pervert!?" Rhythm demanded.

"I am NOT a secretive little perv!" Daichi barked, defending himself. "And I did not rape Temari!" Daichi added. Both boys leveled their heights against each others as the glare fight continued.

"Yo." Yoru said, approaching from behind Rhythm. And Rhythm sighed. He had been trying to avoid this guy ever since Saturday. Ever since that phone call Yoru made to Rhythm. "What you two doin' out here?" Yoru asked, raising a brow out of curiousness.

"Nothing." Both of the males replied. "Just waiting for Temari." They had answered simultaneously. "You?" They asked at eachother at the same time. "Hell no! That's my job! I'm the boyfriend/brother!" Daichi and Rhythm shouted at eachother, glares seething. Yoru sighed. Things could have gone like this forever.

"So... Can I talk to you Rhythm?" Yoru asked. "Alone?" he added. Daichi and Rhythm looked at Yoru.

"Now's not a good time, can't you see?" Rhythm insisted. Obvious to Daichi, Rhythm didn't want to hang out with Yoru right now.

"Time." Yoru repeated. "I wonder how much _time _**she **has left." Rhythm bit his lower lip as he turned his whole body towards Yoru. Rhythm's eyes blazed with fury to Yoru. And Yoru almost thought of stepping back away from him. Rhythm looked like he was ready to punch _anyone's _lights out. And literally, anyone's.

"This way." Rhythm said as he passed by Yoru, walking out of the school. Yoru followed closely. After glancing at Daichi, giving a sympathetic look, Yoru continued his way. Leaving Daichi to wonder why Yoru had given him such a look. It was like Yoru and Rhythm shared a secret Daichi couldn't figure out. And he knew it had something to do with Temari.

* * *

"What?" Ran asked Temari, who was watching Ran with a nonchalantly look spreaded across her face. Ran couldn't help but grow envious of Temari. Why was she staying so calm infront of her? Temari should be shaking in her school shoes right about now! "What did you want to talk about?" Ran asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Miki and Suu, who had decided to come along to intervene if Ran made it ugly, glanced Temari's way. She looked so calm. What was going through her head?

_Temari-chan. _Suu thought to herself. _Please know what you're doing right now._ Temari sucked in a breath.

"Hinamori-chan... Do...you like Daichi?" she asked. Hesitating only a little. Afraid of Ran's answer. Still, Temari wanted to be straight to the point. Temari wanted this _Ran _situation done and over with. Ran only giggled.

"Is that it?" Ran asked, twirling a few strands of pink hair around her index finger. Temari nodded her head confidently. "Well, if you must know, then no. I don't like Daichi." Ran said.

"Ara?" Temari replied in a confused tone. Temari's idea faltered on her. _Th-then....why are you so mean to me? _Temari wanted to ask. Temari's voice failed her as her amethyst eyes saw a large grin spread across Ran's face.

"I've been in love with Daichi since I was a little girl." Ran confessed. Temari's eyes widened. Ran's glare towards Temari made her feel like there was an earthquake shaking at a magnitude of nine. "What I _can't _get is why **my **Daichi likes a little skank like you!" Ran snapped. Temari flinched as she saw Ran's sudden rage. Temari never thought Ran could get so angry. It was frightful. Ran grabbed Temari's shoulders and shook her violently. "HOW DID YOU DO IT!?" Ran shouted, shaking Temari still.

"RAN!?" Suu and Miki yelled as they tried prying Ran's fingers off Temari's shoulders. Trying to hold Ran back and get her away from Temari.

Ran had reached her limit of patience. She wanted to strangle the life out of Temari! Why did she have to take Daichi away from her!? Why!? It just wasn't fair in Ran's pink eyes. Why couldn't Temari be in love with someone else? Why couldn't Daichi have picked Ran instead of Temari? Why was Daichi so blind to Ran's love for him?

Why didn't Ran fall in love with someone else?

"WHY!?" Ran shouted, her actions getting wilder.

Temari couldn't stand the shaking. Her head was starting to have a major headache. _Still... _Temari thought. _I hurt Ran's feelings.... _"H-Hinamori...chan...." Temari tried saying while doing her best to get Ran's iron grip off of her. "Hinamori-chan!" Temari tried saying Ran's name louder. _Please....stop shaking me....! _Temari pleaded through her thoughts. Temari felt like she could fall anytime right now. But how much had Temari hurt Ran's feelings? Ran's nails started to deepen in Temari's skin. Blood started to form. "S-stop...!" Temari said pleadingly.

"WHY DAICHI!?" Ran asked.

"Ran!" Miki said. She couldn't believe Ran could be so strong when furious.

"Ran! STOP IT!" Suu pleaded, trying to hold Ran back.

"WHY!?" Ran asked, tears almost falling from her eyes. "WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!?" Ran yelled.

Temari felt her heart _thud. _"STOP SHAKING ME!!!" Temari screeched near Ran's ear. Ran stopped shaking Temari immediately. Miki looked at Temari with worried eyes. Suu gasped at Temari's sudden condition. Temari was wheezing. Both of her hands tightened to a fist on her heart. Ran looked at Temari.

What trick was she playing?

"You can't fool me." Ran announced. "I won't fall for it! Y-you're just a little.....a little..." Ran didn't finish her sentence because Temari fell to the floor with a little echo jumping through the hallways. Temari, struggling, looked up at Ran with pained eyes that were so... Florescent.

"H-Hinamori-chan...." Temari whispered. "I-I'm sorry....but I also....love Daichi." Temari confessed. Ran took a hesitant step back. Why was Ran stepping back away from Temari? Maybe it was the way she looked. So delicate and fragile.

So.....breakable.

"And I'm sorry... I _cannot _change the way I feel." Temari started to raise her voice. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry that I made you hate me! I'm sorry that Daichi did not pick you because of me! I'm sorry that you're hurting right now..." Temari wheezed in another breath. "I'm sorry for not realizing your feelings..." Temari whispered.

_Stop it... _Ran thought to herself. Why did she feel so paralyzed? Ran didn't want to hear all of Temari's feelings or apologies. Ran wanted to break Temari in half. Like the little twig she was. Is. So, why couldn't Ran find any will of anger inside of herself to hit Temari? To punch her lights out? It was like.... _I wanna listen to what she has to say... _"S-stop it..." Ran mumbled. Temari didn't hear her.

"B-but..." Unwanted tears brimmed Temari's eyes. "I still want to be friends with H-Hinamori-chan..." Temari cried. Temari did her best to even her breaths. "Wh-whenever Hinamori-chan would talk with Daichi, I would hate you." Temari said.

_Stop......it..... _Ran pleaded in her own thoughts. Her voice wasn't doing anything. It was like Ran's vocals were tied together in a knot. Words traveled and got stuck in the knot.

"B-but... I would admire H-Hinamori-chan..." Temari confessed. "I-I always wanted to be like Hinamori-chan." Temari added.

_Stop it. _

Suu was close to tears as she covered her mouth with her hands. Miki gave Temari a look of confidence.

"I..." Temari tried finishing her sentence. But Temari's heart wasn't agreeing with her. _I need to calm down... _Temari said to herself. "I....want to be a friend to you still..." Temari said. Ran seemed to have flinched.

_Stop it! _

"W-will....you please... Still let me be your friend?" Temari asked with tears starting to fall out. Temari didn't know why she was crying, but maybe, Temari could connect with Ran's feelings.

"No!" Ran snapped. She grabbed Temari by the collar of her blouse and raised Temari to her eye level. "I don't want to hear your shit! It's not gonna bring Daichi back to me, WILL IT!?" Ran screamed.

"Ran!?" Suu shouted. "Stop! Leave her alone!" Suu cried, trying to get Ran away until she literally hurted Temari. Ran just shoved Suu to the floor and Suu landed with a thud.

"Outta' the way!" Ran yelled at her.

"RAN!?" Miki screamed, helping a crying Suu up. "That....you shouldn't DO THAT! Let Te-chan go! NOW!" Miki screeched. Ran, in pure anger, slammed Temari into the wall.

Temari felt her heart stop the second she was slammed against the wall. "A-ah..." Temari stuttered.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Ran cried. _Stop it. _Tears spilled out of her pink eyes and Temari looked inside them. "I.....h-hate.....y-y-you..." Ran stuttered as she cried infront of Temari.

"H-Hinamori-ch-chan...." Temari tried to say. Ran only ended up throwing Temari to the floor of the hallway. "Agh!" Temari groaned. She held onto her side.

"T-Te-chan!?" Miki cried as she rushed to Temari's side. Miki looked at Ran.

And glared at her.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LET JEALOUSY TAKE CONTROL OVER YOU!!!" Miki hollered at her fraternal twin. Ran panted as her eyes seemed to only focus on Temari. She was so sure that she had succeeded in hurting Temari. Ran was more than positive that Temari felt hurt. Ran knew that Temari was suffering right now. Looking at the stiff Temari on the floor, Ran shuddered.

Trillions of needled stabbed at her heart.

"I _**will **_make Daichi mine!" Ran announced, shrugging off that immense pain in her dark heart.

That lone statement in itself triggered a switch in Temari. Temari had found the will inside of her and glanced up at Ran. It took all of Temari's strength to look up at Ran and stand up, even worse since Temari was in no condition too. Her legs trembled and shook. Ran's throw hit Temari more than she had anticipated. If Temari expected one at all.

"I won't let you." Temari panted. "I'm...sorry... Hinamori-chan. But, I know how it feels when someone you love doesn't feel the same." Temari said. Ran glared at Temari, wiping any tears that threatened to just pour out.

"No, you don't!" Ran barked as she cracked her knuckles. Miki held Ran back as best she could. "You have NO IDEA! NONE! NOTHING!" Ran shouted.

"M-maybe I don't but... It must really hurt." Temari said.

"Stop repeating yourself! You know nothing about me!" Ran yelled. Temari smiled at that cold and harsh statement.

"I know that Ran is in love with Daichi." Temari smiled. Ran stopped herself. What the hell was Temari saying? And why was she smiling so sweetly and innocently? "I also know that Ran's heart beat must beat thousands of times faster and louder when she's near him." Temari added. Miki noticed that Ran seemed to have calmed down a little. Her muscles seemed to have relaxed. Or stiffen. Still, Ran wasn't moving. "I know that Ran's heart must feel warm when he's around."

_Stop IT!! _Ran thought to herself.

"I also know that Daichi did not pick Ran." Temari continued. "I know that it mus have really hurted too." Temari said.

"You have no _idea_." Ran said. Miki let go of Ran, thinking that maybe Ran wouldn't do anything to Temari. "You have no idea at all." Ran repeated as her hands hanged onto her sides like a limp. Temari stepped closer to Ran.

"But I still want to be Ran's friend!" Temari added.

"Stop it..." Ran said.

"I really do..." Temari whispered.

"Stop it!" Ran snapped.

"I will _not _stop!" Temari said. "Ran needs to know it! I _also _am in love with Daichi!" Temari cried. Suu knelt down next to Temari who started to wheeze again. Suu tried soothing Temari to calm down.

A failed attempt.

Ran just pushed Suu out of the way again and slapped Temari.

"RAN!?" Miki yelled. Ran stepped back.

_Wh-what the hell did I??? _Ran took another step back from Temari as fear consumed her. Just looking at Temari's confused and afraid eyes was shocking in itself. Just slapping Temari was shocking in itself. "I..."

"Ran... Why did you do that!?" Suu asked harshly.

"I-I....love Daichi..." Ran said. "_I _am the one that loves Daichi!" Ran cried as her hands climbed ontop of her head and gripping a clump of her pink hair. _Why am I afraid? _Ran thought to herself. "H-he's mine." Ran said. Temari bit her lower lip.

"No, he's not." Temari said.

"Give it up!" Ran shouted. "I'll make him mine!" Ran said. _I know he loves me... _

"... I won't let you." Temari said confidently while rubbing her sore cheek. With a glare, Ran dashed out of the hallway Temari, Miki, and Suu were in. Not wanting to admit it, Ran didn't like Temari acting so strong. So independent. That Temari was not the fragile Temari Ran used to know. Used to protect in the middle school ages. Not the scared Temari where Ran would sometimes tease and then defend again. Not the shy Temari where Ran would speak up for her.

_Why didn't she tell me she loved Daichi? I thought I was a friend to her!!!! _Ran screamed in her brain. Slowing down her pace, Ran stopped and placed her hands on her knees while panting.

"Ran?" someone asked ahead of her. Ran looked up caught her breath.

"Daichi?" Ran gasped. Daichi walked towards her casually with his hands in his pockets.

"Where's Temari?" Daichi asked in a serious tone as his eyebrows furrowed against his eyes. Ran flinched.

"I..." Ran hesitated. "I don't care!" Ran said. Her heart thumped in her chest and it felt as if walls were closing in on her heart. "I don't care where Temari is! I can't trust her!" Ran added in. _Stop myself... _

"What the hell are you talking about!? I waited here for Temari because of you! Where IS SHE?" Daichi yelled. Tears brimmed Ran's pink eyes again. It was always 'Temari' with him. Temari, Temari, Temari.

"WHY!?" Ran shouted, letting her tears fall out. Her hands clenched onto Daichi's blouse. "Why is it always Temari with you?" Ran continued. "It's always Temari with you! What happened to ME!? What about me!? Why can't you realize **MY **feelings, you IDIOT!? Why didn't you see it like other people!? Why couldn't you see that I was always in love with you? Why didn't you pick me!? I"m your best friend! I know everything about you! Why Temari!?" Ran yelled. "WHY!? Why _her _of all people!? Why only Temari!?" Ran cried. Daichi stepped back.

"Uh... Huh?" Daichi remarked. He was so smart. Ran gave an aggravated sigh, not caring if Daichi seemed to stunned by her tears and sudden outburst. She pulled him down to her height level. Smashing her lips against his.

Daichi was stunned by Ran's actions. _What in hell's name is she doing!? _Daichi thought as he pulled away from her easily. "What the--!?"

_**SLAP! **_

Ran looked down at Temari.

Who had spun her around and slapped her.

* * *

And so I go.


	12. These Are My Confessions

Temari is Not a Cheerleader

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Wish I did. Things would have been have been so different. But that's not gonna happen anytime soon, huh?**

Oh man. I gotta make more Temari fics. She's such a fun character. I wish there were more.

* * *

"I will not let to have Daichi." Temari said as she brang her hand down to her side. Daichi watched as Ran rubbed her cheek, looking at Temari absolutely stunned. His eyes looked at Ran. Her cheek looked like it was going to be bruised later on. "I'll say it one more time." Temari said as she stepped back from Ran. "I'm in love with Daichi." Temari said. Ran clenched her fist tight, her knuckles turning whiter than the school walls. "Ran..." Temari started to say.

"Ran." Daichi interrupted. Ran slowly turned her head to his direction. "I can't... Your feelings...I can't return them." Daichi apologized. "I'm sorry." Ran stepped away from the couple. Her eyes fixing on the man she loved and the girl she hated. The girl who used to be her friend. A friend who Ran would always see eye to eye.

"Screw you two." Ran said as she ran away from the couple. Tears falling down from her face. No one could understand her. No one at all. No one had any idea how much it hurted to be her right now. No one.

Not even Temari.

_They all don't understand. _Ran told herself. Running, Ran ran all the way until her legs went sore. All through the rain.

* * *

"RAN!?" Temari yelled out as she started to run to catch her. Daichi caught Temari by her arm.

"What are you doing?" Daichi asked calmly. Although, he was a little confused. Ran just spouted her love for him, a love he had failed to see, then Ran forced a kiss on him, the next thing Daichi saw was Temari coming to them and turning Ran around and slapping her in the face. Leaving a palm print on Ran's cheek. Now Temari wanted to run to catch Ran and help her? How very confusing for a guy. "Let her calm down a bit. She's really upset." Daichi said. Temari forced herself to look at Daichi.

"...But... She's hurting..." Temari said. "I really think tha--"

"Yeah...and your slap added to it..." Daichi said with a small and awkward smile. He knew Ran was hurting. And he knew her well enough to let her calm down when she's angry. Ran's temper was a fury to be messes with. "We can talk to her when she calms down..." Daichi added, noticing Temari's growing worried expression. "I'm sure she'll listen..." Daichi said. "We have all the time in the world to fix this problem...okay?" Daichi stated. His statement didn't do Temari any good.

"No." Temari remarked. "We _don't _have all the time in the world." Temari said. "_I _don't have all the time in the world Daichi." Temari looked down so Daichi wouldn't see that she was having a difficult time breathing again. _It'll only get worse. _Temari told herself. "Daichi... I have to help her. Now." In her heart, Temari was guilty for never telling him anything about her. Daichi looked at Temari with kind eyes. Were friends really that important to her?

"Fine... On one condition..." Daichi added. Temari looked at Daichi confused. "You have to attend _this _game _this _week, okay?" Daichi said. "Or at least try..." he added with a cute smile. Temari faked a smile as she clutched her blouse. She was trying to control her breathing so Daichi wouldn't notice anything wrong with her.

"I'll try." she promised him. A promise Temari knew that she was going to break. And Temari knew that Daichi should have known this about her a long time ago. Her heart wretched as she saw Daichi smile. He totally believed her.

"Okay then... Let's go..." Daichi said as they ran out the school doors. Running through rain, searching for their friend.

* * *

Ran sat in Misora's Park swing. Swinging as she let the rain hit her, she stared and focused on one wood chip. _The _one wood chip. _Why did I do all that? _Ran asked herself. _I know they're gonna hate me now. _Ran convinced herself that again and again and again and again. It was a pleasant thought. Why should they forgive her? She was being such a bitch to everyone. Especially Temari. Ran _threw _Temari across the hallway. And that had to hurt. She _kissed _Daichi. Which wasn't the way she exactly wanted it to happen, but she did. Ran had _pushed _Suu to the floor. Made Miki _angry _with her. Shocker, Miki was angry at Ran a lot. But this, this was different than the times they would argue. Ran didn't know how, but Miki's anger was just different today. _That's right. I promised I wouldn't get jealous... _

:::::::

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LET JEALOUSY TAKE CONTROL OVER YOU!!!" _Miki screamed at me. I wanted to wince. But I didn't. This bitch on the floor took Daichi away! Why couldn't I throw her around as I pleased? Looking at her... I pitied her a little bit. I know she was trying to talk me out of it. Her words rang _rightness _in my head. A voice that was ringing higher than any other... I ignored it._

:::::::

A tear slipped out of Ran's eye. "Why can't I be happy too?" She whispered. A flash of her throwing Temari across the hall filled her mind. Ran bit back a breath. She could see the pain in Temari's face. Her purple eyes widening in fright when she was was slammed against the wall. Her mouth hung in a gap when she squeaked a yell.

A cold wind thrashed through Ran. Pouring the rain that made her clothes heavy. Ran huffed in her hands. "I'm so cold..." she said, placing her hands onto her lap. _I"m a monster... _Ran found herself crying as she revealed to herself the truth about her.

"Idiot! You'll catch a cold out here!" Ran found herself being pulled to a nearby tree.

_Who? _Ran didn't know who it was. Her eye sight wasn't a bit clear at the moment. Tears trailed down her cheek as she breathed in a sharp breath. A little blur of aquatic green hair made its way to her vision. "Daichi?" Ran asked as Daichi skidded to a stop under a tree. He turned to her. Not surprised that she was still crying.

"Yeah?" Was Daichi's natural reply. Ran wiped away her tears. Hoping that maybe the rain camouflaged her tears.

"Wh-why?" Ran asked. "Why are you here...? With me?" Ran asked. She wasn't demanding anything from him. He could tell that much. Sniffling, Ran leaned against the tree.

"We were looking for you." Daichi said. Ran looked up at Daichi, suddenly trying to put up a front.

"_We_? Where's Temari?" Ran asked. Daichi raised a brow.

"Looking for you... Unfortunately, she wanted me to leave her behind... She was running slow." Daichi confessed.

"Why?" Ran asked.

:::::::

_I jogged around the long trail of the beach. A routine I _used _to do with Daichi. But ever since Temari came into the picture, he had just decided to throw me out of his life! Why? I'll never know. What was there to Temari anyways? She was just a plain girl! There was nothing special about her! I know I promised Miki countless times, but I hated her. More than anyone. _

_I turned my iPod volume to maximum. I wanted to forget everything. At least, for a little bit. I needed to take my mind off things. To take my anger off somewhere in the world where no one would reject me or embrace me. The trail was a perfect place. Here, I could burn my anger away. I finally felt my heart pulse race. Anytime now, that burning feeling would occur. Then, I could forget for a while and move on. _

"_Ow!" I yelped as I bumped into someone. My pink eyes glared at the boy infront of me. "Yoru!?" I yelled. Yoru looked up and his eyes looked frantic. It was like he needed to get rid of something. I rolled my eyes as I turned the volume down to a place where I could hear him. "Did you finally get caught stealing something?" I asked as I got up from the floor. I dusted the back of my shorts. _

"_I... Need to tell someone!" Yoru said as he got up. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me more harshly than I think he intended on. "Please! I can't hold it in! I need someone to know!" Yoru yelled. _

"_Wh-what is it?" I asked. He looked like he was going to lose someone! The poor guy... He smelled of liquor and whine. "You can tell me..." I said. This guy had to be drunk..._

"_Temari!" he said. "She doesn't have anytime left!" he cried. Drunk tears spilled out of his eyes. What was this little thief talking about? "I need to help her!" Yoru cried. _

"_What about Temari?" I asked. I was angry with me. Why was I trying to be so concern about her? I was also worried about her. That much, I could tell. It was a reflex._

"_She...she...." Yoru cried out the rest. But I still heard him. His fingers loosened as he dropped to the floor, sobbing like a little girl. I felt myself stiffen. What did he just say? It couldn't have been true..._

:::::::

_I looked for Temari in the hallways. I gotta say to myself, she can keep secrets away from everyone and no one would notice!? This was ridiculous! Catching sight of her and Daichi, I smiled as I ran up to them. I had to ask her if it was true! And although it hurted to see them together, I needed to know. As long as those two didn't make love yet, then I could still have a chance with Daichi. Just one more turn and I would reach them!_

"_Next time I have sex with you, remember that, aye?" _He _whispered. I stopped. Had... I heard _him _right?_

_That bitch..._

_:::::::_

The incident with Yoru hit Ran like a boulder smashing into a building. The incident with Ran's rage throwing Temari across the hallway smashed into Ran like a car crash. Her pink eyes shined utter horror. "Where _is _she!?" Ran asked, more loudly. Daichi only looked at Ran with more confusion. What the hell? What was she spouting?

"You're not mad at her anymore?" Daichi asked. Ran glared at Daichi with fierceness he's never seen before. "What?" Daichi asked.

_He....doesn't know? _Ran asked herself. "Where is Temari!?" Ran shouted.

"She's catching up! Damn! Don't gotta yell! Woman..." Daichi muttered. "But! I won't let you touch her!" Daichi added, raising his voice.

"What are _you _talking about!?" Ran now demanded. Daichi sighed in frustration.

"You won't hurt her! That's also why I went ahead!" Daichi said through gritted teeth. "I saw a few bruises you left on her. And now, you're acting like you care!? I'm confused Ran!" Daichi yelled. "You're nice to Temari one time, and then you're fighting her the next? I don't understand!" Daichi yelled. Ran stepped back.

That's right. She hurted Temari.

"I'm sorry." Ran said. "I'm so sorry..."

"About what?" Daichi asked, a little softer.

"About hurting Temari." Ran said. "I...shouldn't have." she confessed. Ran gulped. A huge know tied in her throat. It was keeping her from confessing. _I can do it... _"I know... That it was wrong. But..." Ran looked at Daichi. _I need to get this over with... _"I love you." Ran confessed. "I...hurted Temari because I was jealous. I know it was wrong! I _know _it!" Ran shivered. "I was clouded by rage, okay!?" Daichi studied Ran more closely.

"..."

"And... I know that she'll never forgive me for what I did..." Ran added.

"You're wrong on that one..." Daichi said. Ran blinked. "Temari will forgive you..." Daichi said. "And when she does, she'll cheer for you." he added as he swiped his hand through his hair that was a little damp.

"What?" Ran gasped, blinking.

"From all I know, Temari's different, okay? All she wants is to be your friend, despite all the things you did to us." Daichi confessed. "Look, when it comes to Temari, Ran... I don't really like you right now." Ran frowned at that comment. "You embarrassed us infront of class and made Temari go through a lot of shit... Okay?" he sighed and sicked in a breath. "_But_... Temari treasures your friendship... She... Probably understands you better than me right now..." Ran held her breath at that statement.

She probably did. More than anyone... For now.

"Where is she?" Ran asked in a whisper. Daichi looked over to Ran. She looked calm and concerned right now. That was a good thing.

"RAN!?" Temari and Daichi looked behind the tree they were hiding under. There, Temari was standing with her hair down, wavy thanks to the rain that had suddenly let up. Her eyes shimmered with joy as Ran noticed her looking her way. The sun came out and showed Temari cracking a little smile as rain droplets dripped from her flawless skin. Truth told, in Ran's opinion, she was beautiful. For a girl.

Covered in mud.

Ran smiled. A little bit. But it was still a smile. Her pink eyes saw Temari's chest heaving. As if she was having trouble breathing. Ran dashed over to Temari's side.

"You okay?" Ran asked. Temari looked over at Ran as she hugged her.

"You're alright!" Temari cried. Ran looked over to the sweet girl who was hugging the life out of her. "I'm sorry for Daichi! I'm sorry he won't return his feelings... B-but... I still want Ran to be my friend!" Temari sniffled. A tiny smile etched its way to Ran's face as she returned Temari's hug.

"It's okay..." Ran whispered. Her heart seemed to be at more ease. _I think I know why now... Sure... I was angry at her for going out with Daichi....but... _Ran and Temari let go of their friendship hug. A few tears slipped out of Temari's eyes. _I was also angry that she didn't trust me enough to tell me __**her **__feelings for Daichi. _"Hey.." Ran said. "You're calling me by my first name..."

Daichi on the other hand, watched as the two girls hugged eachother again. A grin plastered Daichi's face. He was glad that the two had made up. It was sure going to make his life a whole lot easier. That was a known fact. In the corner of his eyes, near another tree, he spotted Suu and Miki looking at the scene before them. Both girls giggled. "Well... At least we all get happy endings."

:::::::

Ran let go of Temari again. She sucked in a breath as she looked at her friend. "Te-chan..." Ran asked. Temari looked up at her. "You trust me, don't you?" Ran asked. Temari smiled, telling Ran that she _did _trust her. "Then... We need to talk..."

* * *

"So, what do we do?" Rhythm asked, defeated. He looked at Yoru for support. Yoru only shrugged his shoulders. "Yoru... I don't want to lose her..." Rhythm said. Yoru leaned on the wall, crossing his shoulders.

"I don't want to lose her either." Rhythm and Yoru turned their head sharply at the person who had the nerve to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Kiseki?" Yoru asked, stepping back. Kiseki glared at his best friends.

"Why would _I _not know about this? Temari is _just _as important to me as you two!" Kiseki growled.

"Temari didn't want everyone to know!" Rhythm replied. He pulled his beanie hat down to cover his eyes. The last thing Rhythm wanted was for his buddies to see him cry. "I don't know what to do..." he choked back a little tear. _What can __**I **__do?_

* * *

Ran had the opportunity to talk to Temari all alone. She had made sure that they were somewhere were no one would hear them.

"What's wrong?" Temari asked as she looked at Ran. Ran turned around as she rested on another tree.

"Temari... I know." Ran said, her pink eyes narrowing. "I know that about you." she added. Temari felt her world shake as her amethyst eyes widened in horror. "What I want to know is, why are you keeping it away from everyone?" Ran asked. Temari stepped back as she tried to control her breathing for the gazillion time that day.

"I... Didn't want everyone to worry about me." Temari confessed. Ran wore a face of confusion. She wanted answers.

"Why not? We're friends! Friends worry about eachother!" Ran said. "It's natural...isn't it?" Ran asked.

"That's the reaction I don't want." Temari continued. "It's not the way I want people to treat me..." Temari added. "I just wanted to be normal. Like everyone else." Temari clutched onto her blouse. "Besides... I can make it through this." Ran kneeled infront of Temari.

"And if you don't?" Ran asked seriously. "What happens to us?" Temari looked down at Ran and ran her fingers through her hair. This was a really tough question. What would happen to everyone? Everyone would sure to be affected by it. That much was known to Temari. Sucking in her breath, Temari answered.

"Then, please take care of Daichi for me... He still doesn't know."

"I'll tell everyone if you won't, Te-chan." Ran said as she got up.

"Please... Don't..." Temari said. "C'mon..." Temari added, pointing back to the direction they walked from. "Let's go back..." Temari turned around leaving Ran behind.

Ran, she was confused. Daichi didn't know? He didn't know that about her? Shouldn't he have known from the start? It wasn't right. _Maybe that's why Daichi didn't feel __**as **__bad leaving her behind in the rain... He doesn't know.... _

"Ran?" Temari asked, turning her head around. Ran didn't answer. It's not fair that Daichi didn't know. Why couldn't she tell him? Ran was able to tell everything to Daichi. Because she loved him and knew that Daichi would understand. Why couldn't it be the same for Temari?

"Why won't you tell him?" Ran asked as she finally begun to walk towards Temari.

"I will...soon. I just need something." Temari answered. Ran looked into Temari's truthful eyes.

"Promise you'll tell him?" Ran asked. Temari nodded her head.

"This week..." Temari gave a light smile Ran's way. In which Ran returned it.

"...okay. Then, let's go back..." Ran encouraged as she took Temari's hand and arrived back with everyone. Temari walked into Daichi's arms in which Daichi returned. Ran couldn't help but give a small smile. _I hope you tell him quick... _

* * *

Temari coughed as she wheezed her way through the meadow. Rhythm looked around the dazzling place he had never seen before.

"Temari...we should just go back home..." Rhythm urged. "Your condition is already bad... You're coughing up a storm! And it's freezing out here!" Rhythm added as he still looked through the clover pile. Temari just kept coughing. Rhythm looked at her worryingly. She looked so pale right now, and didn't even have enough energy to go to school today. "Temari...it's Friday tomorrow. Let's just go to bed..." Temari sniffled as she shook her head.

"I can't." Temari said as she looked through the clovers carefully. Tears were brimming her eyes as she continued to sniffle.

"Te--"

"No!" Temari cried. Losing it. She curled up in a tight ball, wanting to give up. "I'm suppose to cheer for him tomorrow, and I can't!" Temari shouted. Rhythm winced as he hinted regret in her voice. "I at least wanna give him something for good luck!" Temari added with a hiccup.

"Temari..." Rhythm whispered. He watched his sister covered in dirt as she seemed to continue looking through the patch of clovers again. Tears streaming down her face. Sighing, Rhythm zipped up his vest and bended down to continue looking for a four-leaf clover. _But...it could take forever just to find one... _Rhythm said to himself. More like thought.

:::::::

_I felt myself stiffen. What had he just say? It couldn't have been true. _

_It would've been horrible if it was..._

:::::::

Temari continued to cough again. She could feel her heart burning from pain. _Just...a little longer... _Temari urged herself. _Just a little longer... I know I can find one... _Gulping, Temari's slim fingers continued to search for a four-leaf clover. _If I were to make a wish... _Temari thought. She looked towards the sky and panted. Her lungs were on fire. And Temari did her best to ignore it. Coughing, Temari looked for a four-leaf clover yet again. Not having any luck on her side for the most part.

Rhythm watched as he saw Temari look frantically in the grass. Turning his head towards the sky, he looked for the Solitary Star. Squinting, he saw it. Vaguely. The star looked like it was loosing its twinkle. Its own light. Chewing on his lower lip, Rhythm worked hard. Not for Daichi, but for Temari. He knew that she needed this. More than anything right now. _If Temari were to have one wish... _

:::::::

**I knew her for almost my entire life... And if Temari were to have one little wish in this world... I know exactly what it would be...**

:::::::

"Found it!" Temari cheered silently. She held the clover close to her. A smile crossing her pale face. Rhythm ran over to her.

"Really? Lemme' see." Rhythm said. Temari let Rhythm take a peek at the clover. He smiled as he saw the green cloves attached to the stem. Four green cloves. "...So, what your wish?" Rhythm asked. Temari looked up at Rhythm.

"The same as always..." Temari whispered softly as she began to get up. "I want... Daichi to win his game."

* * *

"What's up?" Daichi said as he met Temari after school. He had to make it quick. He had a game to go to soon since it was at a different school. And he was elated. Not that school was almost done. Not that he knew he was going to win this game. Not that he knew this was one of his last games. But Temari was going to attend this one! Daichi watched as Temari got something out of her pocket.

A clover.

"What's this for?" Daichi asked as he gently took the clover from Temari.

"...It's a good luck charm...." Temari said. "I...I can't attend your game today, so I got this..." Temari said.

"What!?" Daichi almost yelled. What did she _mean _when she said she couldn't make it!? "But you promised!" Daichi argued, frustrated.

:::::::

_It would've been horrible if it was. I wondered why this suddenly slammed into my face. It wasn't right. Temari couldn't have it. _

"_Are you sure!?" I yelled in panic. Why I was panicking? I don't know. But, Temari could know me better than Miki at times. That was special. This all didn't seem right to me... It, kind of wasn't fair._

:::::::

"I-I know..." Temari stuttered. Daichi saw Temari as she coughed roughly into her sleeve.

"Are you alright?" Daichi asked. Temari looked at Daichi and smiled. She nodded her head in the process.

"It's nothing... I have a doctors appointment... So, good luck in your game!" Temari said, hesitating for a moment. Daichi looked down at the floor. Truly disappointed.

"Then... You _have _to come to the next one." Daichi said. "No excuses." With that, he turned around. Temari watched as she saw his back side. Her heart's pace quickened as she played with her fingers nervously.

"D-Daichi!" Temari called out. Daichi turned around... Trying to put on a straight face.

"Yes?" he said, harsher than he intended it too. Listening to Temari cry out what she wanted, Daichi dropped his stuff. His legs couldn't move. And he felt a tear slip out one of his amber eyes.

:::::::

_Temari had a heart condition. _

:::::::

**I knew she would wish for that. Even in her horrible condition. Besides...**

:::::::

"I only have seven days left to live!"


	13. Meeting in Session

Temari Is Not A Cheerleader

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way. If I did... I don't know. Nadeshiko would definitely be a character. That's for sure.**

Almost done! I'm so happy.

* * *

"I only have seven days left to live!" I yelled. I watched as Daichi stopped in his tracks. I couldn't tell if he was crying, but his shoulders shook. What was he going to do now that he knew the truth about me? Biting on my lower lip, I turned and ran away from him. If I were to look inside his amber eyes right now, I'd break down. If I were to see his look, I'd cry harder. I broke a promise. And I've been lying to him... Really, how can I be such a horrible person?

"Temari!? Wait!" Daichi called. I wanted to run faster. Away from him. I didn't want to see his face. I didn't _dare _want to see his face. It was selfish, and I knew that. But at least he knows... "Temari!?" Daichi yelled again. Pain echoed in his voice, straining for my name.

_Why? All I've been doing is lying! _I told myself. At least I did what everyone wanted me to do. That had to count for something, right? "I have to go to my appointment!" I shouted back. Arriving at the entrance of the school doors, I stopped and took a deep breath. I didn't hear him anymore. I looked back at him. He didn't look like he moved, or even step from his spot. But his hand was on his face. _He's crying. _I sucked in a sharp breath. I know he was crying. I know it. And soon enough, I heard his whimpers echo through the hallways. It was enough for me to get out of there.

And enough to make me cry.

* * *

Rhythm closed his eyes as he watched Daichi in his soccer game. He was doing a really lousy job. And it looked like he didn't even care. "Daichi..." Rhythm whispered. Opening his eyes again, Rhythm tried to steal a glance for his amber eyes. A guy could tell best what a guy was feeling when looking inside his eyes. _I wonder what's wrong. _Grabbing onto the fence, Rhythm tried to yell for Daichi. "OI!?" Rhythm shouted.

"Rhythm..." Rhythm looked down and saw Suu and Ran next to him. He watched as he saw Ran's pink eyes flare with anger towards him and sorrow _at _him. While loving Suu just looked to the floor, defeated.

"What can I do for you ladies?" Rhythm asked, masking his feelings with his grin. Ran stepped forward as the crowd cheered some more. Biting her lower lip, she spoke.

"Rhythm... Where's Temari?" He stiffened. He wasn't really prepared for that question.

"Well, a doctor's appointment. She couldn't make it today." Rhythm replied. At least he was honest. "But, I'm sure she's cheering for him." he added with a smile. Ran looked down to the floor and Suu stood next to her.

"I-Is she alright?" Suu asked. Rhythm gave Suu a questioning look. What did she mean? "I-I mean... Yoru, he told me she had a heart condition." Suu confessed as she nervously looked onto the soccer field. Her eyes watched as Yoru panted hard, kicking the ball into the goal, for the lack of spirit Daichi seemed to be in. She was unaware of the heat growing inside Rhythm's lavender eyes.

"He told you? Why?" Rhythm asked, doing his best to keep his cool. Why would Yoru tell Suu this? Something so big and important like this?

"They're dating. Don't get mad at Suu." Ran said, reasoning with him and defending Suu. She looked over at Daichi. "Anyways... Daichi, I think he knows."

"Who?"

"Daichi."

* * *

They won. Almost lost. But won. By a point. _One _lousy, little point. And once that game was done, Daichi dashed out of there in a flash. He ran to his locker and shoved his stuff inside it roughly. Doing so, he slammed it shut and sighed. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't even remember what he was doing in his game. There was only one sentence running through his mind.

"_I only have seven days left to live!" _

What the hell did Temari mean by that? What was she talking about only having seven days left to live? Why the hell didn't he know anything about it? What the hell was with her? Didn't she trust him enough to tell him? He could've done something to help her. He was so sure. And yet, when she said that, he just, didn't know what to do about it. He called for her when they were in the hallways. He was hoping she would've turned around. Explain things to him. But he was an idiot.

He should've ran to her. Run to her and forget the stupid soccer game. Of course she wasn't going to go back to him to explain things clearly. The tone in her voice when she said she had seven days left to live, he should've known that that was going to be the only thing she was going to say to him. Daichi slid to the floor. "I'm...an idiot..." he mumbled. _Why aren't I going to her? _Daichi mentally yelled at himself. He didn't know where she was right now. Daichi slammed his head against the lockers continuously. "I'm...such a--"

"An idiot?" Daichi looked over at whoever's voice it was. Royal blue eyes, dark green hair to match a bush, geeky glasses in a shape of rectangles, pale skin. Sushi Boy.

"What do you want?" Daichi asked, it was clear that Musashi was the _last _guy Daichi wanted to see right now.

"I want to know... Is it true?" Musashi asked. Daichi's heart clenched.

"Is what true?" Daichi asked. Ignoring the worry in his voice. "I don't know what your ta--"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Musashi yelled. Daichi snapped his head to his way, angry. He glared at the shorter male.

"Look! I really _don't _know what you're talking about! If it's about Temari, then I _don't _know! She didn't tell me anything!" Daichi yelled, panting. "So just..." Daichi started to say. He stopped himself when he saw tears roll down Musashi's cheeks. Why the hell was he crying? "What are you? Stop crying!" Daichi shouted, too angry to care about Musashi's feelings. "Just...stop it..." Daichi said, his voice getting weaker by the minute.

"_I only have seven days left to live!" _

_Stop it... _Daichi thought to himself as that sentence kept ringing through his head. Musashi dropped to the floor in the hall, wiping tears away from his eyes, sniffling. He removed his glasses and placed his head in his palms.

"You know..." Musashi said outloud. "She's was a really amazing person." Daichi stopped what he was doing and looked over at the green haired boy.

"You act like she's really dead." Daichi said outloud. Musashi looked over at Daichi and just stared him in the eyes.

"Isn't she going to be soon?" Musashi asked, his blue eyes tearing up again. "Ran told me everything and..." Musashi stopped and took a deep breath. "Well...she's going to be gone. Don't...you believe that...too?" he finished. Daichi had to look away.

"I can't answer that." Standing up, Daichi walked away from Musashi and continued his way down the hallway aisle.

"What does your heart tell you?" Musashi yelled out. He was curious on what Daichi was thinking. Knowing what he was talking about, Musashi wondered what was going through the head of Temari's boyfriend. Shrugging the shoulders, Daichi continued on his way.

"She's not gone..." he whispered.

* * *

Temari looked at the ceiling of her room. _I'm staying in here. There's no more... Leaving this place anymore. _Sighing, she turned to her windows and looked up at the stars. Searching for the one star she loved. Squinting her eyes, she looked harder. _Where is it?_

"Hey..." Rhythm said, appearing through her window from out of the blue. Wearing his casual beanie and vest, he wore a backpack and some shorts. He climbed inside and closed the window behind him, finding a seat to sit next to Temari. "What's up?" he asked. Temari smiled.

"Nothing, just...here." she replied. "Hey...how's Daichi?" she asked. Rhythm cringed but smiled at her, nonetheless.

"I don't know. After the game, he disappeared. Te-chan, did you tell him your condition?" Rhythm asked as he grabbed his backpack, unzipped it and started searching through it.

"Well..." Temari started to say, it was more of a whisper. "Not really. I only said I had seven days left, he doesn't really know my condition." Answering, tears filled in her eyes again. It hurted thinking about it. Not telling him fully, but leaving. Leaving without saying anything.

"Ah..." Was Rhythm's reply. He stopped real quick on what he was doing to look at the girl he still loved the most. "Well...I can't help you on that one." Rhythm said. "I think you should've told him before all _this_... All the dating stuff..." Rhythm smiled. "But there's still time." he added. He glanced back at his open backpack. "Oh! Found it!"

"Found what?" Temari said as she sat up, peering Rhythm's way. Rhythm grinned as he brang out Daichi's sweatband. Temari felt her heart beat quicken. "Oh my... Th-that..."

"Shh..." Rhythm hushed as he gave Temari the sweatband in her hand. Temari coughed as she took it.

"Thank you." Rhythm looked at Temari with soft eyes. It wasn't really fair that a girl like her had to, go away forever so soon. He watched as her hands touched the band softly. How her eyes looked more like a periwinkle color at night. Her hair growing longer each day, covered her face. "I'm...gonna miss all this." she whispered.

"Yeah... I know." Rhythm replied looking down at his backpack again. He brought out his headphones and iPod. Putting it on blast so that they could both hear it. "You should lay back down." Rhythm suggested.

"You can get in trouble, visiting hours are all done." Temari added.

"Pshh... They're not gonna do nothing." He leaned back in the chair and put his arms over his head. "You know..." Rhythm started to say. Temari looked back at Daichi's sweatband. Her mind going back to the memory of nights not too long ago. Still, she was listening to the man next to her. "I have a _really _good idea on what that idiot is thinking of right now." he blurted out.

"He's not an idiot." Temari replied with a little frown. Scoffing, Rhythm continued.

"I bet he's thinking on marrying you." Temari looked over Rhythm's way with a surprised look. Stunned, infact.

"What?"

"If I know the guy, and believe me when I say, I do... I bet he's gonna be thinking that. After he gets his head all cleared first. But, I'm sure he'll realize that you're both eighteen, you both probably already did it." Rhythm coughed at that as he re-arranged his beanie hat. "I'm sure, you'll be happy before all this is over." He went back to his backpack.

"I..." Temari started to say. She stopped herself and looked back at the stars. Eyes tearing up all over. Again. The guy was really sweet.

"Aha!" Temari turned back to Rhythm once she wiped her eyes. He was eating potato chips. "What?" Rhythm asked.

"Share." Temari demanded as she stuck her hand out. Rhythm laughed as he handed her a chip. He changed the music from jazz to hip-hop and climbed over to Temari's bed to be by her side. "You know... This feels exactly like..."

"Home." Rhythm interrupted, finishing Temari's thought. "I know. But, it's a good thing to feel, right?" Rhythm asked. Temari nodded her head, forgetting everything else for a little while. It was like being inside Rhythm's room again. She could imagine his messy room, laundry scattered everywhere, blue carpet floor, wheelie chair, blue bean bag to sit on, pictures of hot models on his wall, cousins laying around, music and speakers across the room. A little bit of Temari's heart lifted as she remembered the same moment like this, that wasn't too long ago. "Wanna know what me and mom had for dinner?" Rhythm asked.

"What was it?" Rhythm pointed to his bag. Temari grabbed it and grabbed the only thing she saw in there.

"Pepperoni pizza?" she asked, taking out a slice that was covered in a plastic wrap. Rhythm nodded his head.

"Your personal favorite, right?"

* * *

Daichi continued looking at the board in class. Not once looking to his right. He knew she wasn't there. So, where was she? He couldn't help but feel, empty without Temari next to him. Dammit, they were suppose to be cuddling at lunch time! And, well, lunch passed a little while ago. _Stop it... _Daichi kept telling himself. _Just... Stop it. She'll be here. _Sighing, he looked to his book where he placed the four leaf clover at. He couldn't stop staring at it. It meant, a great deal to him. A huge deal. The biggest deal in life. _His _life.

And... Daichi couldn't do anything much lately without looking at it. It just, reminded him of her. How long did she take just to find this little thing? He remembered when he was a little kid, it would take him hours to unsuccessfully find one. _I never really did find one... _He laughed at that, just a little though.

From across the room, Ran looked at past Daichi to Temari's seat. It was empty again. She sighed to herself wishing that the brunette was with them, in the classroom. Really, school wasn't fun without her anymore. After the recent argument they both had, Ran wanted the same person who understood her, to talk to her again. _But she's dying... _Ran told herself, her head shrinking into her arms that placed itself on the desk. _She's dying. And there's nothing I can do about it... _Ran looked at Daichi.

Poor boy must've had it bad. Much worser than herself, the pinkette. It must've been zillions of needles stabbing at his heart, tearing it all away. Her eyes looked up at the board. Her brain trying to figure out which fraction went equal with tangen 57. One thing was for sure. Temari would've known the answer.

Miki, who was sitting behind the pinkette, clenched her fists together in a tight hold. Her twin was hurting. Her cousin was hurting. And there nothing she could do to stop it. Her blue eyes tore away from Ran, and scanned the room to Pepe. She noticed the playful, auburn haired girl was unusually quiet. Her royal, blue eyes seemed distant and pale. And what's worse, Pepe had no hat on, and her hair was down, reaching her shoulders.

_Poor Yuiki-chan. _Miki thought as she stared back at the board. _It must really be bad for her. I know that she's been Fujisaki-chan's friends since...forever. _Miki traced back to the conversation on the phone she had had with Pepe last night.

:::::::

_Miki gulped as she hesitated to press the call button on her cell phone. What was she going to tell the teenager? That her best friend was dying? That wasn't good, but what other choice was there? Ran looked at Miki with fear. She watched as her twin nodded her head and pressed the call button. It took five rings until the auburn haired girl picked up._

"_Yello! This is Pepe!" cried a cheery voice from the bottom speaker of the phone. "Miki, what's brings you to my phone this evening?" Miki looked at Ran and tears swelled in her features. She ran out of Miki's room before Miki had a chance to see her cry. _

"_Pepe...I...need to tell you something that Ran told me that Yoru told her that's true..." Miki stated, her voice wavering. _

"_Okay, so, what is it that I need to be told from you that Ran said to you, who she heard from Yoru 'cuz it's true?" Pepe giggled. Miki knew that she enjoyed all that talk._

"_Well, it's about Temari..." Miki replied, lips quivering. Her pale hands shook at the bottom of the phone._

"_If it's anything bad..." Pepe warned._

"_No! No!" Miki insisted. Licking her lips, she continued. "It's important... You see, Temari, she's in the hospital." She heard a loud slam on the other side of the phone. "P-Pepe? Is that you?" asked the bluette. _

"_She's in the hospital? Why!?" Pepe wailed. Miki heard as she cried and almost couldn't take it. She also heard the sound of clothes. "Pepe, what are you doing?" Miki asked._

"_I'm going to every hospital until I find my best friend." Pepe replied._

"_That's not a good idea! Besides, visiting hours are long done!" Miki tried reasoning with the girl. _

"_I don't care! If she's in the hospital, I need to go see her. She's my best friend, Miki!" Pepe yelled. Miki sniffed on the phone. Who knew that Pepe could be so responsible? She always seemed to be the babied girl who complained until she got what she wanted. She wasn't smart or strong or seemed to have any conscious at all. She didn't seem responsible at all. _And here she is, wanting to take care of her best friend... _Miki told herself. "Pepe..."_

"_I'm hanging up." Pepe said._

"_Temari has a heart disease." Miki was surprised that her voice seemed cold and brutal. What's more, the other end of the phone stood quiet. Too quiet for Miki's liking. Shouldn't the cheery girl be saying something? Yelling at her or something? "Pepe? Are you there? L-look, Ran said...it's what Yoru confirmed! She..."_

_*ding *_

_Miki slowly closed her phone shut after Pepe hung up on her, letting one tear slip out. _

"_I'm so sorry Pepe..."_

:::::::

"Yuiki-san." said the chubby teacher. Pepe didn't look up, she seemed as if she was in her own little world. All the students looked at her as if she was sick. Usually, she'd be jumping up and down once she was called on for a question that needed to be answered. "Yuiki-san?" the teacher repeated. Kusukusu, who had been sitting next to the auburn haired girl, looked at Pepe with confusion.

"Pe-chan?" Kusukusu whispered, leaning towards Pepe. "Pe-chan, the teacher is callin' on ya." Kusukusu added. Pepe looked at the blonde, her blue eyes staggering. Kusukusu leaned back into her seat. "Uh... Are you alright?" She was worried for her friend. This wasn't like her.

"Yuiki-chan, are you even paying attention?" the teacher asked sternly, tired of waiting for the one girl. That's when everyone saw clear tears roll down the girls face. And it wasn't the usual whiny ones. Miki had to look away.

"Ehh.....haii..." Pepe put her hands to her face, trying to keep herself from crying. "I'm sorry...sensei..." Pepe croaked as she escaped from the classroom, leaving a trail of tears. Ran looked at her table as Suu followed the brunette out the door, yelling for her name. Miki's lips stumbled and Daichi clenched his fist, to also keep himself from crying. The four-leaf clover being crushed in the process.

* * *

Sitting ontop of his truck, Daichi looked up at the sky. Disgusted with the lousy weather. It was sprinkling, and it was suppose to be summer. What a lousy summer. He didn't leave school yet, he was stuck in the parking lot, deciding whether or not he should go to the hospital or home. Both were _really _tempting options.

"Hahh! Dammit!" he yelled to no one in particular. _Why's life like this!? I just had one more game left! _He banged his hand on the front of the truck, wanting to vent out more of his anger out on something. _Maybe a soccer ball that looks like Musashi's head 'll do... _He thought, feeling his own amber eyes grow with anger. Underneath all that anger however, was fear. Fear that, Temari would most likely _not _attend his last game. Fear that the truth, was really true.

"Yo." The green haired boy looked to his left and saw Yoru's arms wrapped around Suu.

_Figure's they'd approach as a couple. _"What do y'all want?" he asked as Yoru jumped in the back of the truck. Suu leaned against the scrap of metal.

"To talk..." Suu answered. "About Temari-chan." she added. Daichi motioned his hand for them to go away.

"Hey... That's mean." Yoru purred, deserving a glare from the man who owned the truck he was in for the time being. "What?"

"I don't wanna talk to anyone..." Daichi grumbled.

"Well, we wanna talk." Ran interrupted, coming from his right with Miki and Kiseki with her. Miki nodded her head.

"We all wanna talk." Miki added, jumping in the back with Yoru, Kiseki following her.

"What don't y'all get about **I don't wanna talk**!?" he growled, holding on tight to the destroyed clover.

"That's enough dog, take a chill pill." Daichi looked down, staring at Rhythm who had, cluelessly to Daichi, entered the drivers seat. "I think we all should. I mean, I know you wanna, right? More than anyone right now?"

"Where've you been all day?" Kiseki asked, flipping purple strands away from his face. His gorgeous sapphire eyes pierced through all the trucks metal, to Rhythm's skin. Wanting to know the very answer to the question.

"Oh, you know." Rhythm answered calmly, pulling down his beanie a little. "Places." He only received a nod from the Class President.

"All of you irritate me." Daichi spat, folding his legs. "Just, get away from my car guys. Please?" he asked, desperately.

"What's the harm?" Yoru asked. "We just want to talk to you about Temari..."

"I don't WANNA talk about TEMARI!" Daichi yelled. Yoru glared at Daichi who was glaring right back.

"Oh yeah?" Yoru asked, almost yelling. He stood up in the back trunk, getting closer to Daichi. "Well guess what you little bastard!? I ain't gonna put up with your shit! You're not the only one who ca--"

"Please stop." someone interrupted. Everyone looked to where they had heard the voice. Pepe. Her face looked a little red and her eyes looked puffy from so much crying. "Don't fight about Temari..." Pepe asked.

"Pepe..." Suu whispered, getting away from her spot and walking towards the Yuiki girl. "Shh, it's gonna be okay." Suu wrapped her arms around Pepe who wiped her eyes.

"Look Daichi, can w-we please talk to you about this?" she hiccuped. Daichi's eyes softened on his girlfriend's best friend. She looked like a scared little girl who needed her mother, and that wasn't a sight Daichi was used to seeing. No one in the group was used to it, for a matter of fact. "I-I want to know what's happening..." Pepe confirmed. She looked at Miki, who looked away. She started back at Daichi. "C-can we talk? All of us?"

Daichi, who was still reluctant to all this, looked around to find an answer.

"Oi." Rhythm said. "I know it don't feel right to talk about my sister when she ain't here, but...don't you think it's worth something to talk about? Look around you, Daichi." Rhythm ordered. Daichi sighed as he looked at the brother of his girlfriend. Who'd do anything to protect her from the bad. His gaze traveled to the two boys who were like brothers to Temari, and would most likely ruin the person's life who would ever have hurted Temari. Then to Miki, who knew little, but tried to do her best to help Temari. To Pepe, the best friend of the girl he loved. And she would do too many things to protect Temari. Daichi moved on to look at Suu, who did his favor by bringing Temari at his placed. To pink eyes that seemed jealous at first of Temari, but grew to adore her because she found someone she could relate to. As his eyes traveled everyone, he stared right back into Rhythm's.

They stared for a while. Daichi saw love Rhythm had for his sister. An, indescribable one. A confusing one, but one he could relate to. He also saw himself. A mirror of himself, reflecting off Rhythm's lavender-with-a-mix-of-blue eyes. And in him, he saw that he _did _want to talk to someone about Temari. He was lost, really. And venting his anger out on his car was gonna do nothing at all. He _did _need to talk. And he needed to talk with people who also cared about Temari.

Everyone present cared.

Sighing, the teal haired boy gave in.

"I guess." Daichi answered. Pepe smiled as she tore away from Suu and sat in the passengers seat. Suu walked back to Yoru. Kiseki, who had been looking at Rhythm, grinned.

"Okay." Kiseki half shouted. "The King has ordered this meeting to come. And we are now in session."

* * *

A/N: Next time on Temari is Not A Cheerleader!

_Temari gasped for air as she clutched onto her blouse. She could feel her heart tightening inside her chest and it took every willpower she had not to cry. Hands shook in fear. Looking ahead, she still had far to go. Too far._

"_Daichi..." Temari cried. Temari coughed hard and she felt herself slipping away. Her sight seemed dazed and her legs were too weak to go on. "I think..._

_:::::::_

_Daichi stared into her eyes. His heartbeat was beating faster than light. Looking at her smile, he was melting under her kindness. Moving her bangs from her face, he kissed her forehead lightly._

"_Thank you for taking care of it." he sighed._

"_No, no, thank you for this." Temari giggled as she pointed to..._

_:::::::_

_Pepe leaped onto the bed and hugged Temari tighter than she ever had before. _

"_I..." Pepe started to..._

_::::::_

"_She's fading quickly. Quick... We need..."_

_:::::::_

_Daichi banged his fist on the wall. _Dammit...


End file.
